Broken Angel
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Aku hanyalah bidadari rapuh yang menutupi kerapuhannya dengan sebuah topeng. Aku juga merupakan gadis yang suka mempermainkan hati pria demi kesenangan semata. Tapi, semua berubah saat adanya kau. Sosok yang menarikku dari jurang penuh kehancuran dan keasaan. Namun, aku tahu. Kita sama-sama bajingan. Karna kau juga mempermainkan hatiku demi kesenangan. / Maybe some explicit contens
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance**, Friendship, **Drama**

Warn!: AU,cold!Saku,Typo(s)

.

.

.

_Proudly present; Broken Angel _

_By: Aozora Yumiki_

_Since: 2014_

* * *

Awalnya, aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Namun, semua berubah saat aku bertemu dengan _dia_.

_Dia_. Seseorang yang menghipnotisku saat pertama kali kami berpapasan.

_Dia_. Mempunyai mata sekelam jelaga yang mampu membius ragaku.

_Dia_. Yang telah mengubahku menjadi sosok yang mempunyai hati.

Semua berubah setelah aku bertemu dengan _dia_, sosok yang membuatku merasa _sangat_ putus asa.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Spektrum cahaya mulai merambati sebagian besar kota Tokyo. Sama halnya dengan sekolah Konoha _High School_. Namun, berbeda dengan seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan sambil memasang _earphone_-nya dengan wajah datar.

Wajah datar miliknya tak melunturkan kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya. Dengan telinga yang disumpal dan rambut yang dikucir kuda biasa, ia bahkan mampu membuat seluruh penjuru sekolah menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

Ia kemudian melangkah dengan langkah santai menuju bangunan utama KHS, angin musim semi yang membawa helaian _sakura_ menjadi pewarna baginya saat berjalan.

Siluet dirinya yang tersapu oleh helaian bunga _sakura_ menjadi tontonan indah bagi orang disekitarnya. Bunga _sakura_ adalah bunga terindah dalam kamus orang Jepang, helaiannya yang terlihat seperti membawa keanggunan dan kecantikan menjadi tontonan yang _sangat_ bagus untuk dilihat. Dan sesuai dengan pengharapannya, _ia_ juga selalu membawa hal itu. Karna ia adalah;

Haruno Sakura.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Bel jam pelajaran telah berdenting, menandakan waktu belajar akan segera dimulai. Begitupun Sakura dan sahabat karibnya; Ino Yamanaka. Ia tengah terduduk manis dengan gaya anggun dibangkunya sambil menopang dagu, mengacuhkan perhatian seluruh kaum adam didalam kelasnya.

Ino yang melihat sikap acuh tak acuh Sakura menarik bangkunya mendekat kearah Sakura. Masa bodo dengan Matematika, bahkan guru pelajaran itupun belum datang, seperti biasanya.

"Sakura. Cobalah mengerti perasaan orang sedikit," saran Ino sambil menyengir lebar dihadapan Sakura yang kini tengah memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dingin nan meremehkan yang selalu menguar dari bibir ranumnya. Ia kemudian memilih membaca buku novel tentang romansa yang sejak tadi sudah ada dibawah kolong mejanya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu menarik novel milik Sakura. "Hey, Sakura! Perhatikan aku!," ucap Ino kesal.

"Apa lagi?" kali ini intonasi datar itu naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terdiam kaku karna telah menyadari bahwa ia tengah memancing macan yang kelaparan. Pengecualian untuk Ino yang sudah _sangat_ kebal dengan semua kata-kata pedas dan pandangan menusuk Sakura.

"Kau berencana mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apa?" tanya Ino sembari mengubah topik. Ia tahu, menanyakan hal berbau romansa selain novel kepada Sakura adalah hal yang mustahil. Maka dari itu ia mengubah topik.

"Apa saja yang penting berbau bela diri," ucap Sakura datar. Ia kemudian merebut novel miliknya dari tangan Ino dan membacanya kembali.

Ino hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya, "Kenapa kau seperti bunga mawar, Sakura? Sangat cantik diluar, namun sebenarnya sangat menusuk didalamnya," ucap Ino sambil menghela nafasnya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang melirikan mata kearahnya sebentar, hanya; _Se. Ben. Tar._

"Jangan tanya aku mengapa aku bisa begitu," jawab Sakura pendek. Ia kembali memfokuskan netranya pada sebuah frasa tulisan yang tercetak rapi dalam sebuah novel.

"Haaah, aku dari dulu bingung mengapa namamu Sakura. Padahal kau itu lebih cocok dengan _Obara_," ucap Ino kesal. Benar saja, Sakura memang lebih cocok dengan nama _mawar_ dibandingkan Sakura yang sebenarnya tak ada lembut-lembutnya, seperti Sakura.

"Diamlah, Ino. Kakashi-_sensei_ tengah memperhatikanmu."

Dan benar saja, Ino langsung kelabakan setelah mendapati dirinya tengah ditatap intens oleh gurunya dan seluruh teman sekelasnya, pengecualian untuk Sakura yang _masih_ sibuk dengan buku mantranya—dengan kata lain; novel. Itulah cara Ino menyebut novel yang dibawa Sakura.

Sakura kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat seluruh perhatian kembali berpusat padanya. Ia lalu mengucap izin dengan gurunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, dengan mudahnya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Suasana kelas yang didiami pemuda _stoic_ ini terbilang damai. Dengan sebagian besar murid belajar dengan tertib sembari mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya, dan sebagian lainnya—kaum perempuan lebih tepatnya, sedang menatap sambil berbisik dengan wajah bersemu kearah si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Sementara yang dijadikan pusat perhatian hanya mendecih sebal, ini sudah seminggu semenjak hari pertama ia menginjakan kaki di sekolah menengah atas, namun tetap saja. Tak di _chugakko_ tak disini, sama saja. Sama-sama ribut, tentang dirinya tentunya.

Ia benci keramaian. Ia benci orang cerewet. Ia benci _semuanya_. Dan tentu saja, ia _juga_ benci saat dibicarakan oleh sekelompok gadis-gadis yang menyebut dirinya adalah _fans_ fanatiknya.

Ia mendecih kesal lalu memilih menatap kearah kaca, tempat dimana helaian bunga _sakura_ tengah menari indah ditengah cuaca yang sedang bagus. Fokus retinanya beralih kepada satu helai _sakura_ yang tengah menari-nari dengan indah, membedakan dirinya dengan helaian lainnya. Semakin kebawah, fokusnya semakin mengikuti satu helai bunga itu.

Kemudian, helaian itu berhenti disebuah pucuk kepala seseorang. Pucuk kepala yang berwarna sama seperti bunga itu. Sosok gadis, yang Sasuke—pemuda itu yakini tengah menyentuh dahan bunga yang sewarna dengan pucuknya. Dan entah kenapa, sedetik kemudian angin mulai menerpa gadis itu, membuat helaian _sakura_ lainnya menari disekitar gadis itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah, sosok gadis itu begitu mengagumkan. Pita rambutnya yang terhempas oleh angin membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai mengikuti arah angin seiring helaian _sakura_ menyapunya. Membuat siapapun merasa kagum atas keindahan gadis itu.

Gadis itu memutar balik badannya setelah angin berhenti. Sambil mencari pita rambutnya yang terhempas tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu, gadis itu mendongak. Memperlihatkan _emerald_ indah yang entah mengapa menyihir Sasuke.

Dan, sebenarnya. Tatapan kedua insan yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti menatap satu sama lain ini memancarkan sesuatu. Seperti benang takdir yang akan menunggu mereka dimasa yang akan datang.

Dan oleh karna itu, Sasuke Uchiha menanggap musim semi ini adalah musim semi terindah dalam hidupnya selama tujuh belas tahun belakangan.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Demi tuhan! Ia _sangat_ benci angin musim semi yang selalu menerbangkan pita rambutnya! Dilahirkan dimusim semi tak juga membuat Sakura menyukai musim ini. Lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian _itu_. Dimana dirinya merasakan musim semi terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Matanya berbinar senang, selama sepersekian detik. Ia telah berhasil menemukan pita merah terang berharganya. Ia kemudian mengikat rambut panjang miliknya yang panjangnya selututnya. Dan ia juga bingung sebenarnya barusan.

Mengapa ia merasa seolah seseorang memperhatikannya tadi? disaat ia tengah mencari pita rambutnya seperti orang tolol.

Bukan tanpa alasan pita itu menjadikannya orang tolol saat kehilangannya. Namun pita itu _sangat_ berharga untuknya. Benda lain selain _earphone_ dan _i-Pod_ yang menjadi barang _sangat_ penting miliknya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Bel istirahat telah berdenting, menyisakan sebagian orang yang memilih beristirahat didalam kelas. Beda dengan Sakura dan Ino yang tengah berbincang dibawah pohon _sakura_ dekat kantin sekolah, lebih tepatnya hanya Ino yang berbicara panjang lebar dan Sakura terlihat menanggapi sesekali.

Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang mengingatkan Sakura akan masa lalunya. _Masa lalu_ yang indah. _Sangat_ indah. Ia tahu ia tak boleh bersikap sentimen didepan sahabat pirangnya sekarang, namun sepertinya justru Ino yang membawanya kepada masa lalunya. Dan tentu, berkat Ino yang dengan semangat berapi-api menunjuk pohon _sakura_ rindang ini.

Sakura menggigit roti _strawberry_-nya pelan. Ia nampak tak mendengarkan ucapan Ino yang sekarang tengah mengoceh tentang ... Uh. Kalau tidak salah, Sakura pernah mendengar Ino menyebutnya; Uchiha Sai.

Persetan dengan Soy, Sao, atau apalah itu namanya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan ucapan Ino yang Sakura rasa tengah Ino masuki. Yang dimaksudnya adalah dunia khayalan; dimana Ino mengoceh bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Sai karna terjalin hubungan kuat antara Yamanaka _group _dan Uchiha _corp_.

Sebentar ... Uchiha? Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Namun dimana? Dimana? Ia nampak ingat seseorang. Namun ia lupa siapa namanya. Ia tak merasa asing dengan nama itu. Nama yang pernah ia dengar sebagai salah satu keluarga bisnis terkaya selain keluarga_nya_.

Dan ... Oh. Ia lupa. _Bukan _keluarga_nya_. Melainkan keluarga pria tua _itu_. Pria tua yang membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan!

_Ugh_. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat emosi Sakura hampir meledak karnanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, mencoba mencari hiburan kecil.

Kemudian ia melihat empat sosok pemuda yang tengah dikerumuni seseorang. Namun terlihat, yang paling ramai adalah rombongan orang yang mengerumuni seseorang berambut belakang aneh, menurut Sakura. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berwarna jelaga dan _spike_ dibelakangnya itu. Aneh, bukan?

Namun itu _hanya_ anggapan awal Sakura saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok pemuda berambut aneh itu dan rombongannya—tentunya—sekarang tengah melewati Ino dan dirinya. Ino kemudian berubah menjadi sosok yang _out of character_. Dengan meneriaki nama Sai, Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berdiri kearah Sai yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan munculah sebuah garis kemerahan di dua pipi mulus milik Ino.

Namun bukan itu yang Sakura permasalahkan. Namun, saat pemuda itu—yang berambut hitam jelaga menatapnya. Itu bukan masalah besar, namun. Entah kenapa dampaknya begitu besar.

Manik _onyx_-nya seakan menarik diri Sakura lebih dalam. Membuat Sakura merasakan getaran aneh disekitar area dadanya. Membuat Sakura bersemu tipis, entah kenapa. Namun ia sadar, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu.

Namun sepertinya, Sakura sedang tak beruntung. Saat ia sudah berhenti menatap pemuda itu yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, ia malah menemukan Ino mengerling jahil kepadanya sambil menyeringai senang. _Shit_. Ia tertangkap basah oleh Ino.

"Hmm? Ternyata Sakura bisa tertarik dengan seorang pemuda, ya?" tanya Ino jahil. Sementara Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan ekspresi malu yang akan keluar dari wajah datarnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," ucap Sakura, terselip kegetaran transparan yang bermukim dikalimatnya. Namun Ino tahu, Sakura tengah berbohong. Dan Sakura tentu tak bisa membohonginya.

"Hmm? Buktikan, Sakura. Buktinya kau tadi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja, bukankah itu tanda kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino antusias. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, kenapa Ino selalu ingin tahu _sih_?

"Kau tahu bukan aku tak suka banyak berbicara? Maka dari itu. Dengarkan kalimatku, aku takkan mengulangnya. Pertama, aku tak mengenal sosok Sasuko—atau entah apalah itu. Kedua, bagaimana mungkin aku tertarik dengan seseorang pada pandangan pertama. Mustahil," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Ino melongo mendengar Sakura berbicara sebegitu panjangnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura takkan berbicara panjang jika ia tak membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kujawab semuanya dan jangan menyelaku. Pertama, ia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Saudara sepupu dari Sai, ia mewarisi perusahaan Uchiha seutuhnya, beda dengan Sai-_kun_ yang mewarisi perusahaan Shimura yang berasal dari ibu Sai-_kun_. Kedua, itu bisa saja, Sakura. Buktinya aku seperti itu saat dengan Sai-_kun_," oceh Ino. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sembari mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha itu ... Siapa?" demi rambut kakak angkat Sakura yang tak pernah berwarna merah muda! Ino tak menyangka Sakura tak mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino berdeham singkat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia lalu bersiap menjelaskan kepada Sakura siapa sebenarnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu, kehidupannya, asetnya, dan lain-lain.

"Demi tuhan, Sakura! Kau bahkan tak tahu idola sekolah kita?, baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke adalah pemuda sempurna, kaya, tampan, pintar, dan lain-lain. Sama sepertimu, Sakura, sempurna. Ia mempunyai banyak _fansgirl_. Ia kaya. Ia pintar, ia berada dikelas B, samping kelas kita," jelas Ino panjang lebar. Sakura hanya diam karnanya.

_Jadi ... Uchiha Sasuke kah namanya?_

**~BrokenAngel~**

"_Teme_. Kenapa kau sejak tadi hanya diam?" tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang dipakai pemuda itu untuk memangku dagunya dengan kaleng botol minuman soda.

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengenal seorang gadis berambut merah muda disebelah Yamanaka itu?" tanya Sasuke. Kemudian tiga temannya yang lain menatap kearahnya, termasuk Neji. Catat. Termasuk Neji.

"Oh, itu. Ia Haruno Sakura, kenapa?" celetuk Sai. Tentu ia mengenal dengan baik sosok Yamanaka yang disebut Sasuke. Ia juga lumayan mengenal Sakura, secara formalitas.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Itu tidak terlihat kau sekali, Sasuke. Mana pernah kau tertarik dengan wanita?" tanya Neji bingung. Sementara Naruto menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan mengundang perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, sejujurnya. Ia merasa ingin tahu tentang kehidupan seorang Haruno yang tadi disebutnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin tahu penyebab _emerald_ gadis itu meredup, seperti tanpa cahaya.

"Tidak, _Teme_. Kau tahu? Sakura_-chan_ itu temanku ditempat les waktu sekolah dasar dan _chugakko_," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir. "menurut rumor yang beredar, ia itu adalah gadis dingin, berbeda dengan kakaknya, Sasori-_senpai_. Kuakui ia memang _sangat_ cantik, namun ia tak mempunyai hati dan cenderung individualisme. Ia memegang sabuk hitam dalam berbagai cabang bela diri. Ah, seandainya ia tak begitu ..." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Haruno yang satu itu memang dingin, Sasuke. Jika kau tertarik dengan gadis itu sepertinya, kau harus menyiapkan diri. Haruno Sakura adalah _lady _Haruno, sejauh aku mengenalnya dalam perjamuan makan malam Yamanaka _groups_, ia adalah gadis anggun, angkuh, tak suka direndahkan, kaya, dan tegas. Dan dari Ino, aku dengar dia adalah gadis pintar, ia berada diperingkat dua di satu angkatan. Setelahmu yang menjadi peringkat utama. Maka dari itu, Sasuke. Ia terlalu sempurna, tak ada celah kelemahan baginya. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya," nasihat Sai panjang lebar.

Sementara Sasuke begitu mendengar hal itu langsung terdiam. Sakura berada disatu tempat yang sama dengannya, ia tahu. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Sakura, ia ingin bahagia. Ia ingin lepas. Dan—_kok_. Kenapa malah ia memikirkan gadis berambut mencolok itu?

Dunia benar-benar sudah kiamat, menurut Sasuke.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Ia sudah pulang dari sekolah beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang dirinya tengah menatap kearah langit dengan pandangan kosongnya, seperti biasa. Ia entah kenapa bisa sebegitu tertarik dengan pemuda berambut aneh itu.

Aneh.

Ya, sangat aneh.

Sejak kapan dirinya yang menganggap pemuda itu adalah sosok yang mempesona? Bahkan dirinya belum mengenalnya. Ah, pasti. Sudah pasti kepalanya terpantuk sesuatu tadi. Mungkin saja Ino sempat melempar kotak bedaknya kepadanya saat ia tak memperhatikan Ino. Mungkin.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Sejak kapan hidupnya menjadi semakin rumit? Ia bahkan tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya pada ranjang dan bersiap tidur, mengabaikan getaran ponselnya yang menarik minta diberi perhatian. Dan setidaknya, Sakura butuh ketenangan, sementara.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Sasuke's PoV

Bagiku semua wanita sama saja. Sama-sama merepotkan, cerewet, dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Mereka semua adalah karya tuhan yang paling menyebalkan.

Itulah anggapanku selama enam belas tahun aku hidup. Dibekali wajah rupawan bukan membuatku senang, aku justru menyesalinya. Aku menyesali disaat semua orang mulai meneriaki namaku, menyatakan cintanya padaku, mengabdikan dirinya padaku.

Mereka semua berisik. Dan aku benci ketenanganku terusik begitu saja. Rasanya sangat lelah jika dikerubungi para perempuan seperti tadi. Hey, aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Aku normal. Namun, untuk saat ini aku merasa tak ada yang bisa membuatku tertarik pada sekian banyak gadis-gadis tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan ketiga temanku itu. Mereka semua sudah mempunyai gadis masing-masing, dengan Naruto yang bersama adik Neji, Sai yang bersama Yamanaka merepotkan itu, Neji dengan si Akiyama Tenten _tomboy_ itu.

Menghela nafasku kasar, aku kemudian mendudukan tubuhku pada ranjang yang menjadi tempat tidurku. Aku kemudian memikirkan anggapanku tadi siang. Tentang gadis yang mempesonaku selama beberapa detik.

Hey, ia hanya gadis biasa. Aku tak menyukainya secara lebih. Aku tak pernah menyukai perempuan secara tulus, selain _menghabiskan malam_ bersama beberapa jalang diluar sana.

Brengsek?

Memang. Semua orang juga begitu. Aku tak percaya dengan omong kosong dan topeng sok ramah yang dipasang mereka. Aku tak percaya, sama sekali.

Bahkan, keluargaku sendiri. Malahan, mereka lebih banyak menggunakan topeng sok ramah itu. Membuatku melakukan dengan paksa keinginan mereka. Aku lelah, ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

_PoV end_.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Pagi hari menjelang, cicitan burung-burung mewarnai musim semi yang indah bagi sebagian orang ini. Namun, lain halnya dengan Sakura yang membenci dengan sangat musim semi.

Rasanya ia ingin mengurung diri dikamar selama musim semi berlangsung. Apalagi saat dua minggu pertama bunga _sakura_ tengah menari-nari dengan indahnya. Melihat bunga musim semi rasanya seperti meminum racun, baginya.

Kebencian terhadap musim semi ini berlangsung sekitar beberapa tahun lalu. Beberapa tahun lalu saat ia menyadari bahwa ia takkan bisa tersenyum layaknya anak sepantarannya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan sosok penyokong hidupnya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa keluarganya mulai meninggalkannya.

"_Cih_." Dengan decihan pelan, Sakura melangkah cepat menuju kedalam kelasnya. Rok putih seragam miliknya bergoyang dengan indah disapu angin, _blazer_ putih miliknya ia biarkan tak dikancingi, dan seragam putih untuk dalamannya ia biarkan keluar.

Sosok elegan namun _sexy_ disaat bersamaan itu mulai menarik perhatian sebagian besar umat laki-laki. Membuat gadis itu makin tak betah berlama-lama disini.

Ia bukan seseorang yang sempurna, seperti kata orang kebanyakan. Ia _punya _kelemahan. Namun, kelemahan itu tak ia munculkan. Ia bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya tak punya celah untuk lemah. Ia sudah membuang celah itu sejak lama.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Kelas sudah dimulai, namun Uchiha satu ini enggan memasuki jam pelajaran dan memilih menetap di atap sekolahnya. Tentu. Teman-teman merepotkan miliknya telah memberitahukan bahwa bel masuk pelajaran telah berbunyi. Namun, ia hanya ingin bersantai sebentar disini.

Alasannya?

Sederhana. Hanya ingin bersantai, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, _lagi_. Kenapa hidupnya harus datar? Dan sekalinya ada tantangan, yang keluar justru malah masalah. Ia bosan dan lelah. Terkadang ia bertanya, mengapa hidupnya _selalu_ seperti ini? Kenapa tuhan tak memberikan tantangan padanya?

Kedengarannya ia tidak menyukuri nikmat tuhan yang telah disuguhkan padanya. Namun ia benar-benar merasa bahwa hidupnya _sangat_ datar. Sedatar wajahnya yang tengah menatap langit sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya.

_Tuhan punya rencana lebih baik bukan ... Sasuke?_

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Psst, Sakura," bisik Ino yang nampak kesulitan dengan soal-soal fisika. Ia tengah memasang posisi berbisik dengan badan yang dicondongkan kearah Sakura.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya melirik kecil kearah sahabat pirangnya yang terlihat _sangat_ kerepotan. Dan itu memang benar, Sakura tahu. Ino bodoh dalam pelajaran ini. _Sangat _bodoh lebih tepatnya.

"Kumohon beri tahu aku jawabannya," ucap Ino setengah memohon. Dan Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya bosan, ini sudah menjadi tradisi sedari dulu jika ada jam pelajaran fisika. Dan Sakura juga sering melihat Ino bolos jam pelajaran ini.

"Tidak, kau bisa menghitungnya sendiri," ucap Sakura datar. Ino terlihat frustasi saat ini, ia tidak bisa mengemban rumus-rumus merepotkan dalam pelajaran fisika dengan jelas. Otaknya telah penuh.

"Demi tuhan, Sakura! Aku benar-benar tak tahu," bisik Ino dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Ia memandang harap Sakura dengan _aquamarine_-nya yang sejernih lautan itu.

"Makanya hilangkan Sai dari otakmu," cibir Sakura balik. Sementara Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bisa-bisanya Sakura membicarakan Sai ditengah suasana _horrible_ ini—menurut Ino.

Ino menyerah. Menghela nafasnya kasar, ia lalu memutar badannya menghadap depan. Menghadap Ibiki-_sensei_ yang tengah mengoceh tentang gerak rotasi dalam fisika.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat dimejanya. Dan Ino langsung berbinar senang karnanya, lihat saja isinya. Jawaban soal yang sudah pasti didapat dari Sakura. Sementara Sakura saat Ino menengok kearahnya sedang mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_-nya. Ino tersenyum geli karnanya.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura."

**~BrokenAngel~**

Sasuke benci keramaian.

Nampaknya tiga kalimat itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa sekarang. Lihat saja disekitar tubuh bungsu Uchiha ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _fansgirl_? Semakin lama Sasuke semakin muak saja. Belum lagi tatapan menggelikan sahabat-sahabatnya saat menemui guratan kesal yang tercetak jelas didahi Sasuke.

Namun, semuanya segera berakhir. Tepat setelah seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang masuk kedalam kantin. Dengan gaya biasanya yang bahkan mampu membuat seluruh kaum adam memperhatikannya, ia berjalan menuju meja kantin, membuatnya ikut terpesona melihat gadis itu.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Author Notes_: Haloo, ini fict pertamaku yang bertajuk "_Broken Angel_" bagi yang bingung kenapa aku milih judul ini, sebentar lagi bakalan tahu deeh. Apakah Sakura dan Sasuke terlalu _Mary-sue _atau _Gary-stu_? Sebenernya _enggak_. Ada kelemahan mereka sebenarnya, ada loh ya. Nah, maaf-maaf kalau misalnya ada salah-salah dalam pengetikan atau semacamnya. Maklumlah _newbie_ :), ide fict ini terdapat dari salah satu fict yang aku lupa namanya—jadi itu tuh bikin galau banget ffnya. Rencananya aku mau buat begitu, tapi maaf lah ya ... Chap ini belum ada romansanya. Mungkin chap depan udah ada, Ao mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Dan satu lagi, disini belum kelihatan bahasa-bahasa kasarnya/lime. Tapi di chap depan bakal kelihatan sedikit demi sedikit kok.

Sekian,

Aozora Yukimi.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M (_For some explicit contens_)

Genre: **Romance,** Friendship, **Drama**

Warn!:_Cold_!Saku,typo(s),AU

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

Ya, dua kalimat yang mengundang teriakan senang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Seperti anak-anak yang baru masuk sekolah dasar, murid-murid KHS langsung menyerbu parkiran mobil seperti Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya.

Kejadian tadi—kejadian sewaktu makan siang membuat semua orang memandang bingung kearah Sasuke. Saat-saat dimana Haruno Sakura berjalan santai ditemani Yamanaka Ino melewatinya begitu saja. Pengecualian untuk si Yamanaka, ia sempat tersenyum kearah Sai.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi perkara. Tapi, dimana saat Sasuke memandang gadis itu. Itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun itu fatal bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu menyadari tatapannya dan menyeringai kearahnya, yang ditangkap orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, ia lalu masuk kedalam mobil _sport_-nya dengan membanting pintu kemudinya. Yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung sahabat-sahabatnya. Sai bahkan yang sering menemani Sasuke sekarang tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Sosoknya yang dibanjiri sinar matahari sore begitu memukau. Membuat siapa saja merasa terpana, merasa hatinya bergetar.

Gadis itu bertelanjang badan, membuat badannya terekspos dengan sinar matahari sore yang begitu eksotis, dengan air yang masih mengaliri setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Tentu saja gadis itu tengah membersihkan dirinya sekaligus istirahat didalam kolam pribadinya ini. Dengan seluruh ruangan yang dilapisi kaca seperti ruang botanium, dan pepohonan rindang disekitar kolam tersebut, membuatnya sangat indah.

Membiarkan rambutnya tergerai sempurna, ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dalam kumpulan _liquid_ yang ada didepannya. Bersantai disini memang membuatnya nyaman dan terus nyaman.

Namun pertanyaan Ino tadi siang sesaat setelah ia menyeringai kearah pemuda Uchiha tersebut terngiang dikepalanya.

"_Bahkan Uchiha bisa menatapmu begitu. Dengan kecantikanmu yang luar biasa, mengapa kau tak mencoba menggaet seorang pria untuk menghilangkan penatmu? Tapi ... Aku tahu. Kau takkan membiarkan orang itu memilikimu dengan mudah, bukan?_"

Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata panjang yang diingat dengan baik oleh Sakura. Dan memang ada benarnya, ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang memilikinya. Ia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat orang itu menyerah. Ya, _segala cara_.

Ia menyeringai senang saat mengingat dirinya pernah membuat salah seseorang yang menyukainya dimasa _junior high school_ menyerah. Tentunya dengan cara _miliknya_.

Ia mengingat dengan jelas dimana saat ia duduk dipangkuan seorang kakak kelas tampan yang menjadi idola sekolah waktu itu, dengan posisi siap mencium. Dan tepat setelah itu, pemuda itu melihatnya dengan pandangan terlukanya.

Ia menyeringai kepada pemuda itu, sementara kakak kelas itu memandang garang kearah pemuda yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan terlukanya. Dan segera, pemuda itu pergi sambil berlari. Dihadiahi tatapan mengejek semua orang.

Mengingat betapa mudahnya ia menarik perhatian, ia menggunakan kakak kelas itu untuk membantunya. Tentunya dengan alibi dan tatapan nakal Sakura. Dan ... Taada! Ia berhasil membuat seseorang patah hati, _lagi_.

Namun satu hal, ia takkan membiarkan seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya dengan mudahnya. Tepat sesaat setelah itu, kakak kelas itu meminta bayaran dengan mencium bibirnya. Sakura menatapnya nakal, lalu saat pemuda itu berada satu senti dari wajahnya, ia menonjok telak wajah tampan itu.

Aah. 'Kan Sakura sudah bilang. Ia takkan membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan mudah. Ia bahkan pernah membanting seorang ketua OSIS di _junior high school_ karna ia menganggap Sakura lemah dan bersiap memojokan gadis itu. Dan dengan kejadian itu, semua lelaki membicarakannya dengan panggilan;

"_Ice angel_," atau, "_Snow rose_."

Ia tak perduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah melakukan sesukanya tanpa merusak tubuhnya. Hanya itu. Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hidup orang lain.

Ia sering disebut _playgirl_ sejak dulu. Namun sebenarnya, Sakura tak pernah jatuh cinta. Sakura tak pernah berpacaran. Ia hanya menggunakan akting nakalnya jika itu dibutuhkan.

Berubah menjadi sosok perempuan bangsawan dengan tipe nakal dan bebas adalah hal yang tidak buruk. Ia punya kekuasaan, ia punya sejuta nyawa yang akan mengorbankan diri deminya, ia punya _segalanya_.

Sepertinya, dimasa sekolah menengah atasnya ini ia wajib menggunakan sifat tersebut. Mengingat, semakin banyak saja yang menyukainya.

Ia lalu menyeringai saat mendapati apa yang ada diotaknya, lalu meminum jus jeruk yang disediakan diatas pinggir kolam oleh pelayannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aaah. Sakura masih saja suka bermain. Sosok sopan dan tegas miliknya bisa berubah menjadi sosok jalang nan nakal, dan itu memang tak buruk—bagi Sakura.

Dan sepertinya, tingkahnya yang seperti wanita nakal memang mendukung postur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sangat _sexy_, dengan tinggi bak seorang model, lekukan tubuh bak gitar spanyol, dada yang pas dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, dan kaki jenjangnya yang menggoda.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya saja terlalu bosan dengan segala hal. Ia terlalu dibutakan dengan dendam, jadilah ia bermain _kecil_ dengan para _fans_-nya itu. Dan ... Beruntunglah mereka. Mereka harus merasa bersyukur karna bisa membuat Sakura terhibur meskipun sedikit.

Sakura lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu keluar dari kolam itu tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia kemudian mengambil _kimono_ mandi yang menggantung di tempat gantungnya. Dan memakai _kimono _itu.

**~BrokenAngel~**

_Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? _

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sudah keberapa kalinya ia memikirkan gadis bernama depan Haruno itu. Ia kira, gadis itu bertingkah sesuai namanya. _Sakura_; seperti bunga itu. Anggun, cantik, dan lembut.

Namun, semua ekspektasinya gagal seketika. Tepat dimana gadis itu menyeringai kearahnya sambil memasang kerlingan nakal. Ia sedikit tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sai bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis formal dan sopan selayaknya gadis _heiress _pada umumnya.

Namun ini berbeda! Sakura adalah gadis agresif dan nakal, sebenarnya. Aah. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk memikirkan gadis itu, _lagi_.

Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur bersprei biru miliknya, menutup matanya. Mencoba istirahat sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kudengar kau bermasalah dengan seorang gadis, eh?" tanya seorang pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun sambil memasang wajah menggoda.

Sasuke membuka kelopak bola matanya bosan, pasti ini ulah si mulut besar Sai atau Naruto. "_Urusaii_, _nii_-_san_," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Sementara pemuda yang lebih tua dihadapannya ini semakin memasang wajah gembira setelah mengetahui tingkah Sasuke yang baginya sedang malu-malu itu.

"Kudengar seorang gadis Haruno, benar? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Kebetulan ia juga adik dari Sasori," ucap Itachi.

"Lalu ... Apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Kenapa ia mempunyai kakak yang selalu menggodanya setiap waktu? Kenapa kakaknya bukan seperti kakak yang kalem? Ah, Sasuke makin pusing setelah memikirkan itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang malu-malu kucing, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai jahil. Entah kenapa rasanya jijik saat melihat Itachi begitu. Rasanya kakaknya terlalu banyak mirip dengan ibunya yang periang ketimbang ayahnya yang dingin sepertinya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," ucap Sasuke dingin. Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang menurut orang kebanyakan itu dingin.

"Hey. Aku ingin memberi tahumu satu hal, Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar susah didekati, gadis itu mempunyai masa lalu kelam, Sasori membencinya karna suatu hal, menurut Deidara yang adiknya bersahabat dengan gadis itu, gadis itu begitu dingin. Gadis itu bahkan sering berbuat seperti jalang hanya untuk membuat orang yang menyukainya menyerah, namun ... Ia tidak pernah _tersentuh_. Ia bahkan pernah membanting seorang ketua OSIS KJHS karna menganggapnya lemah dan hampir memojokkannya," oceh Itachi panjang lebar. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya lalu menyeringai.

"Hey, Itachi-_nii_. Apakah Haruno dan Uchiha mempunyai keterlibatan bisnis yang berarti?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Itachi yang sekarang tengah berjengit saat mendapati ekspresi Sasuke.

"Tentu, Sasuke. Keluarga mereka berperan besar dalam bisnis keluarga kita, sebaliknya juga," ucap Itachi. Ia nampaknya belum mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya ini.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik."

Dan seketika, Itachi langsung mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya ini.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Segelas _latte_ memang selalu menenangkan jalan pikirannya. Ia tengah menatap balkonnya dari balik kaca _slide_ yang dijadikan pintu masuk jika ia ingin bersantai disana. Menghela nafasnya singkat, ia lalu meminum segelas _latte_ yang menjadi kesukaannya sejak dulu.

Ia kesepian.

_Oke_. Otak Sakura kali ini terpantuk sesuatu, kah? Sepertinya begitu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan. Kesepian. Sendirian. Ia tak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Aaah. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangisi takdirnya. Namun, rasanya terlalu sulit untuk menangis, lebih sulit dari tersenyum malah. Namun, ia tahu. Takdir pahit yang dialaminya ini membuatnya lebih kuat, membuat perisai dalam dirinya makin tebal, sekaligus ... Membuat topeng tembok miliknya semakin kokoh.

Rasanya, ia ingin mengulang semuanya. Mengulang dimana saat-saat dirinya bisa tertawa bebas dan berlari kesana kemari layaknya kupu-kupu. Mengulang disaat dirinya selalu bermain piano sambil tersenyum disamping _wanita itu_. Indah sekali, bukan?

Klise-klise sederhana itu berputar dengan indahnya di otak Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Membuka matanya, iris _viridian_ yang biasanya redup itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya topeng kokoh yang dibangunnya ini tak cukup untuk melindungi diri rapuhnya.

Ia mendecih lalu menaruh gelas _latte_-nya disamping tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk tidur. Untuk apa ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menangisi nasibnya? Menangis takkan mengubah nasib, itulah filosofi hidupnya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Datar.

Sejak kapan Ino Yamanaka menanggap hidupnya datar? Dunia pasti sudah terbalik. Pendapatnya pertama kali tentang kehidupan adalah, keindahan. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang berpendapat tentang kehidupan adalah, kepenatan.

Bagai _yin_ dan _yang_, bukan?

Mereka berdua berbeda. Semuanya. Mulai dari sifat Ino yang cerewet dan Sakura yang cuek. Ino yang sedang-sedang saja, Sakura yang pintar sekali. Ino yang cengeng, Sakura yang tegar. Semuanya, Sakura yang mengungguli.

Namun ada satu hal yang bisa diunggulkan darinya, ia lebih perhatian. Meskipun _fans_ Sakura lebih banyak darinya, ia tetap mempunyai keunggulan itu. Ia tak menganggap penggemarnya pengganggu, beda dengan Sakura. Ia malah menganggap mereka teman, meskipun ia tahu ... Itu hanya sementara.

Satu hal yang bisa ia pelajari dari hidupnya selama enam belas tahun didunia ini adalah;

Kita semua sama. Berada didalam lingkaran menyakitkan nan pilu. Berusaha berbohong dengan topeng-topeng milik kita. Berusaha menyembunyikan jiwa rapuh agar bisa terlihat kuat. Kita semua, begitu.

Naif bagi Ino jika ia tak mengakui hal itu. Ia manusia, ia juga punya rasa. Berbeda dengan sahabat merah mudanya yang seperti tak punya hati itu. Sejauh ini, ia bisa merasakan dua jiwa yang terlalu menutupi dirinya dengan topeng.

Pertama; Sai. Ia selalu mencoba ramah meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Hal ini mulai disadari Ino saat ia bertatapan dengan Sai, saat pemuda itu tersenyum ... Ia tak menyiratkan kebahagiaan dari pancaran matanya. Berada didekat manusia yang sama membuat Ino paham arti dari senyum Sai yang ternyata, palsu.

Kedua; Sakura. Gadis ini, sahabatnya. Sosok yang rapuh tujuh tahun yang lalu, sosok yang cengeng, sosok yang manja. Kini ia telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang yang tegar, dingin, dan kuat. Mana mungkin setiap orang bisa mengganti sifatnya, bukan? Ia tahu. Sakura tak mengubah dirinya. Sakura hanya menutupi dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu tersenyum tanpa henti dan menghargai perasaan orang.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Membiarkan angin menyapu rambutnya perlahan. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan kedinginan yang membuncah karna ia hanya memakai setelan _tanktop_ hitam dan _hotpants_. Sakit didadanya melebihi sakit badannya.

Bukan, ini bukan Sakura. Maupun Sai. Namun ... Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit. Seperti perasaan tak berguna. Ia merasa dirinya sangat lemah. Dimanjakan, selalu dikhawatirkan, tak perlu mengawasi perusahaan, dan hanya membuang-buang uang. Ia sadar, ia harus belajar lebih banyak dari kedua manusia itu.

Manusia yang sama-sama rapuh. Manusia yang sama-sama mewarnai harinya. Dan manusia yang membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ia tak cocok berada disisi mereka.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Sakura mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya Ino tertidur dipagi hari, didalam kelas pula. Ia kemudian memutuskan tak memperdulikan itu dan membuka novel berbumbu romansa miliknya dan mendengarkan lagu dari _i-Pod_ kesayangannya.

"Sa-Sakura ..." demi kakak Ino yang cerewet! Sakura berani bersumpah kalau suara itu lebih mirip rintihan. Ia menengok kesamping, tempat dimana Ino menidurkan tubuhnya. Sedikit kaget saat melihat mata Ino merubah jadi merah, belum lagi bengkak yang menghiasi sekitar area matanya.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura. Ia kemudian mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi dengan novelnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Ino yang seperti mayat hidup, namun apa boleh buat? Memanjakan Ino sama saja membuat kepalanya bertambah besar.

"Bantu aku ..." lirih Ino. Sakura yang _sedikit_ tak tega akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menutup buku novelnya.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Sakura. Mencoba menahan nada bicaranya agar tetap rendah. Dan ia berani bersumpah, Ino pasti akan membuatnya melakukan hal yang buruk!

"Bantu aku ... Mengerjakan tugas fisika," lanjut Ino. Sakura yang melihat itu mendecak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia panik hanya karna daya tampung otak Ino yang terlihat sangat kecil itu?

"Kau boleh mengambil buku milikku. Kebetulan kelasku sudah mengerjakan tugas ini seminggu yang lalu," ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang. Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan nyaman, justru diganggu oleh sebuah suara, _lagi_.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesal. Saat melihat, ia melihat seorang—uh. Empat pemuda tengah menatapnya dan Ino. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang kemarin sempat ia berikan seringai maut miliknya.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya mendecak saat mengetahui Naruto tetap memanggilnya dengan sufiks '-_chan_' dan sejujurnya, itu membuat Sakura terganggu.

"Hn. Dan kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks itu, Naruto-_**san**_." Sengaja, Sakura sengaja menekankan nada suaranya pada sufiks yang ia kenakan pada nama Naruto. Secara tak langsung, kawanan pemuda itu baru menyadari betapa dinginnya gadis ini.

"Aah. Maafkan temanku ini, Haruno-_san_," ucap Sai ramah. Ia kemudian melirik tajam kearah Naruto yang membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Katakan apa tujuan kalian kesini," ucap Sakura dengan nada memerintah. Sementara si bungsu Uchiha tengah menatap Sakura tak suka dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan memerintah.

"H-Hey, Sakura. Jangan seperti itu kepada orang baru," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkuk malu dihadapan kawanan pemuda itu berkali-kali.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan, Ino. Jangan berharap aku akan bersikap ramah pada semua orang," ucap Sakura, masih dengan suara dingin nan menusuk miliknya. Gadis itu lalu memangku wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menikmati ekspresi berbeda dari keempat pemuda itu.

"Ternyata ... Rumor yang beredar benar ada bukan? _Snow rose_-_san_?" tanya Neji dengan nada mengejek. Sementara semua orang mendelik kearah Neji, minus Sakura dan Sasuke tentunya.

"_Ara_. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau telah mendengar itu, aku sangat tersanjung, Hyuuga-_san_," ucap Sakura dengan suara menggoda dibuat-buat dan wajahnya yang menampilkan setengah senyum, bisa dibilang seringai.

"Sebentar, Neji. Kau tahu dari mana rumor itu?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Tentu ia mengenal gadis ini, Sai. Ia adalah anak dari ibunya yang merupakan kepala yayasan tersebut," ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka suara. "tak kusangka kau begitu berbeda, Haruno," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Berbeda? Bagaimana? Aku tak pernah berubah, Uchiha-_san_," ucap Sakura. Masih dengan suara mengejeknya. Ia tahu, Sasuke telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan ia tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan kejanggalan didalam suara Sasuke.

"Hey, _Snow rose_. Jangan mempermainkan kami," ucap Neji memperingati. Sementara Sakura beralih menatapnya dengan iris _viridian_ yang tampak mengerling jahil kepadanya.

"Aah ... Sepertinya anda tak suka dengan sifat saya, Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat, membuat guratan kesal didahi Neji makin terlihat.

"Kau masih suka mempermainkan lelaki, Haruno," ucap Sasuke kesal. Lama-lama berbicara dengan Sakura bisa membuatnya mati karna menahan emosi.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-_san_," suara Sakura kini kembali, kembali menjadi datar sedatar tembok. "langsung saja ke inti awal, sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian kesini? Kau tahu. Aku merasa terganggu dengan jeritan gadis yang super merepotkan itu," sembur Sakura pedas. Namun ia tak peduli, jika mereka tertarik padanya ... Mereka harus menghadapi _segala cara _yang sudah dipersiapkan Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, dan ia tahu juga, Sakura tadi hanya main-main. "Apa? Hmm ... Kau diundang untuk datang kedalam acara makan malam koresponden perusahaan Uchiha," ucap Sasuke. Sebenarnya pemuda ini merasa janggal saat dirinya mengutarakan hal ini dihadapan Sakura. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia sudah mengatakannya.

"Untuk apa aku datang kesana?" tanya Sakura balik. Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan dirinya hingga akhirnya pemuda _onyx_ itu menyerah.

"Hanya makan malam biasa antar perusahaan, tak lebih. Kami sangat bangga jika anda bisa datang dalam makan malam perusahaan keluarga kami," ucap Sai dengan intonasi yang _jauh_ lebih sopan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak undang Sasori?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sementara Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, dan Sai berjengit saat menemukan kalimat Sakura yang dirasanya tak sopan untuk gadis bergengsi tinggi sepertinya. Lihat saja, Sakura tak memanggil kakaknya dengan sufiks 'kakak' pada umumnya.

"Dia sudah diundang oleh Itachi-_nii-sama_," ucap Sai kembali, sebisa mungkin ia menjaga kalimatnya agar tetap sopan dihadapan Sakura.

"Ah ... _Souka_. Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu datang, bukan?" tanya Sakura, kembali. Ino yang menyadari bahwa Sakura berusaha menghindari ini menyikut bahunya lumayan kencang.

"A-Aaah ... Sakura dan aku pasti akan datang," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kearah keempat pemuda itu. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan garang Sakura saat dirinya menerima tawaran itu dengan keputusan sepihak.

"Kalau begitu, besok. Malam minggu pukul tujuh malam, di _Konoha's resort_, dengan _code dress_; gaun malam. Dan bilang saja nama margamu, kau akan langsung masuk kedalam hotel itu." Terang Naruto. Mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan kelas Sakura dan menimbulkan teriakan yang menurut Sakura memekakan telinga.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Sakura setengah kesal. Niatnya yang ingin menghindari sekaligus mempermainkan keempat pemuda itu batal sudah karna Ino menginterupsi permainannya.

"Karna kau mempermainkan mereka, aku kasihan. Dan juga ... Hentikanlah permainan bodohmu itu Sakura," ucap Ino memperingati. Apa kata Ino ada benarnya, namun ... Sakura begitu gengsi untuk mengakui itu.

"Kau berceramah seolah-olah kau adalah nenek penjaga kuil," ejek Sakura. Sementara Ino hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Aku benci dengannya," ucap Sasuke kesal. Ia dan teman-temannya kini berada di atap sekolah. Ia sengaja membuat teman-temannya membolos satu pelajaran jam pertama karna ia sedang bosan.

"Haah ... Sakura-_chan_ tak pernah berubah. Ia tetap dingin dan mempunyai hati besi seperti robot," desah Naruto frustasi. "dan aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa mengajak Sakura-_chan_ sama saja mengajak singa makan bayam," lanjutnya kesal.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa ia bisa begini, setahuku, ia adalah gadis sopan dan hormat, meskipun tetap angkuh," ucap Sai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan bahwa perbedaan sikap Haruno satu itu bisa berbeda.

"Ia melakukannya hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tak lebih," ucap Neji memperingati. Lalu semua temannya mendelik kearahnya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Mengingat kau adalah orang yang pertama kali kesal dengan Sakura, rasanya aneh saat mendengar itu dari mulutmu," ucap Sasuke. Semetara Sai dan Naruto mengangguk karnanya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa dengan gadis itu. Jika kau tahu, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kau tak tahu betapa menyedihkannya takdir yang dialaminya, kau tak pernah tahu berapa banyak tangisan yang ia keluarkan," ucap Neji. Sementara Sai menatapnya heran.

"Kuyakin, jika kau anak dari kepala yayasan ... Kau takkan sebegitu pedulinya, karna kau mengetahuinya hanya sebagai formalitas," ucap Sai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Memang, itu hanya rumor. Tapi, tanpa sengaja aku menguping pembicaraan ibuku dan ayah Sakura. Ia bilang bahwa Sakura tak menganggapnya sebagai ayah karna kesalahannya," ucap Neji. Semuanya terkejut. Sai yang memandang Neji tak percaya, Sasuke yang memandangnya kaget namun hanya sebentar, dan Naruto yang melongo hebat karnanya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia heran sekali dengan gadis merah muda itu, nampaknya gadis itu menyimpan begitu banyak misteri.

"Karna ... Ibunya meninggal."

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Wah, aku seneng banget dapet _review_ gitu dari para _readers_. Nih aku _update_ kilat, demi kalian ;) semoga kalian suka dan ngikutin fict abal milikku ini. Sekarang aku mau balesin review nih.

**SSavers: **Ini udah update;)

**Sami Haruchi 2: **Ah, Thanks banget buat kamu;)

**YoruChan Kuchiki: **Hehe, Thanks karna sudah mau mampir dikotak review fict milikku;) dan ini udah _update_ kok;)

**Yoon Ara: **Huwe?! _Arigatouu_! #Hug, iya gapapa kok;)

**Ccherrytomato****: **Ini udah _next_ kok;)

**Gilang363: **Thanks;)

**Nafidah . AN: **Oke deh;) tapi awalnya ... Aku rencana bikin fict ini tuh agak _angsty_ biar agak nge-_touch_ feelnya._., nanti aku pertimbangin deh;)

**Cherryma: **Ini udah;)

**Aiko Asari: **Haloo, Salam kenal juga;) Umm, tentang masa lalu Sakura nanti bakalan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit. Dan buat mendetailnya nanti bakalan ada satu chap yang ngebahas tentang masa lalu dia;)

**Uchiha Matsumi: **Ini udah;)

**Hikari Matsushita: **Aah, Thanks ;). Aku beneran masih SMP._. baru kelas tujuh malah =_=

**Fuyu no MiyuHana: **Oke;)

**Febri Feven: **Ini udah;)

**Anisha Ryuzaki: **Thanks, Ini udah kok;)

Segitu aja. Sekian;)

_With love,_

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3: Dance party

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance** & **Drama**

Warn: AU,Typo(s),DLL

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

* * *

Menggaruk kepalanya dengan gerakan awut-awutan namun, walaupun begitu hal itu tak membuat Sasuke menghilangkan gadis merah muda angkuh itu dari otaknya.

Aah. Rasanya bersalah ketika ia menyebut gadis itu menyebalkan. Padahal, gadis itu hanya ingin bersenang-senang dari kepenatan hidupnya selama ini, tapi baginya, kadar menyebalkan gadis itu tetap sama. Ia masih kesal.

_Loh, kok peduli?_

"Aaargh!" geraman kesal Sasuke memenuhi kamarnya. Ia tak perduli dengan apapun saat ini, dan tentunya ia sedang sendiri.

Mengapa gadis sombong itu memenuhi pikirannya? Mengapa ia mengajak gadis itu hadir dalam acara makan malam koresponden keluarganya? Mengapa ia—aah. Sasuke Uchiha terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan gadis.

Ia hanya _sedikit_ peduli pada gadis-gadis pada saat mereka menyerahkan tubuhnya padanya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, ia sampai-sampai terjerat dalam pesona Haruno Sakura yang cantik diluar namun sangat berbahaya itu didalam.

Aah. Haruno Sakura, kau berbahaya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

_Two days later..._

Disinilah ia berada. Sakura Haruno. Dengan gaun malam _puffy _hitam _backless_ dengan panjang sepahanya dan _louboutin_ hitam yang terpajang indah dikaki jenjangnya. Rambut yang sengaja diikat cepol dan _make up _natural menambah kecantikannya.

Saat mobil _van_ keluarganya berhenti, dan seketika supir yang mengantarnya membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia kemudian keluar, dengan menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut hak tinggi terlebih dahulu dan segera keluar, memukau semua orang yang menatapnya disekitar _red carpet_ yang membentang menuju kedalam gedung _ballroom _hotel.

Ia berjalan dengan gaya anggunnya, sambil menjinjing dompet pesta berwarna hitam sederhana namun elegan miliknya. Wajahnya sepenuhnya datar, ia tak memperdulikan bisik-bisik tamu disekitarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju resepsionis yang menunggu disamping pintu besar ruangan itu.

"Nona, apakah ada yang anda butuhkan?" tanya seorang resepsionis pria sambil menatapnya ramah. Sedangkan Sakura menatapnya datar.

"Aku Haruno, aku salah satu tamu undangannya," ucap Sakura, datar. Kemudian resepsionis itu buru-buru membungkuk sopan dihadapan Sakura lalu membukakan pintu besar untuknya seorang.

Haah. Kalau bukan karna Ino yang memaksanya, ia tak akan mau datang ke pesta ini. Untuk apa ia membaur dengan kaum _bourjouise_ rendahan itu? Tanpa disuruh juga, mereka akan datang kepada Sakura dengan sendirinya. Mencoba bersikap baik dihadapannya karna ia adalah _heiress_ Haruno, dan sudah pasti menurut pendapat orang, jika mereka baik kepadanya, mereka akan mendapatkan keuntungan. Sayangnya, Sakura takkan membiarkan itu terjadi, tak akan.

Untuk apa berteman dengan lintah darat? Mereka hanya akan menghisap uangmu. Dan sejujurnya, Sakura merasa ... Untuk apa ia didekati? Sedangkan pria tua yang memanggil dirinya adalah ayah Sakura itu saja tak memperhatikannya. Ia hanya memperhatikan kakak-kakaknya, seorang. Meskipun Sakura sudah pasti mendapatkan kursi wakil direktur di perusahaan Haruno nanti.

Memfokuskan otaknya, ia kemudian melangkah kearah meja yang berisikan Ino. Oh tuhan, tanpa Sakura diberi tahu, ia juga sudah tahu. Dari cara Ino yang berdandan dan rambutnya sengaja ia gerai dan di gelombangkan sedikit. Dan lihat saja gaun malam panjang berpotongan hingga pahanya yang berwarna ungu tua itu.

Haah. Orang bodohpun pasti tahu itu Yamanaka, selain cara berdandannya, lihat saja kerumunan lintah darat yang mengerubunginya. Dan ... Disampingnya terlihat pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang sedang bercengkrama.

Sakura melangkah mendekatinya, seiring langkah kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai ruangan itu, dan semakin juga sering ia menemukan orang yang membungkuk hormat dihadapannya dan mempersilahkan jalannya.

Sampai didepan meja Ino, ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan datarnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Sementara orang-orang disekitar Ino mulai bubar setelah mereka melihat seorang Haruno didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar datang rupanya," ucap Ino diiringi senyum lebar. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, aku benci keramaian kau tahu," ucap Sakura sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ino dan Sai.

"Tak apalah Sakura. Sekali-kali mencobalah melepaskan kepenatanmu," ucap Sai. Sementara Sakura mendecak kearahnya, ia lalu mengambil segelas _wine_ yang ada dihadapannya dan menenggaknya perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... Dimana tuan muda itu?" tanya Sakura sambil memainkan segelas _wine_-nya, kemudian ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara itu tepat berada disamping belakangnya. Saat ia menengok, ia menemukan wajah Sasuke tepat berada didepannya. Dan tanpa alasan Sasuke begitu, ia tadi membisiki Sakura yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak, tentu saja," ucap Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak suka ada orang yang memperlakukannya seperti itu, ia _sangat_ tak suka.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan berkata dingin seperti itu," ucap Naruto sambil menggaet seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Sakura mendelik saat menemukan sufiks yang _berbahaya_ menurutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," cibir Sakura kesal. Ia kemudian menaruh segelas _wine_-nya lalu menatap Naruto dan entah siapa itu yang jelas pasti tunangan Naruto dengan kesal.

"Sakura. Bisakah kau menghilangkan sifat dinginmu?" tanya Ino, ia takut membuat perasaan orang-orang tersakiti dengan adanya Sakura.

"Biarkan saja dia, Yamanaka. Ia hanya mencoba menutupi dirinya," ucap suara yang tiba-tiba datang. Sakura berjengit lalu menengok kearah samping, tempat dimana Neji dan seorang gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua itu berdiri.

"Ah ... Ngomong-ngomong ini tunanganku, namanya Hinata, adik dari Neji," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara tunangannya mengangguk malu dengan wajah memerah sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura.

"Ini juga tunanganku, Akiyama Tenten," lanjut Neji yang memperkenalkan diri tunangannya. Sementara tunangannya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Sakura, tanpa wajah memerah hebat seperti Hinata tentunya.

"Lalu ... Kalian semua sudah punya pasangan untuk dansa nanti? Terutama kau, Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin tidak ikut dansa 'kan? Kau pemilik pesta ini," ucap Sai mengingatkan. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

"Belum. Tapi sebenarnya, aku sudah merencanakan seseorang," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang. Sementara Ino yang langsung menangkap sinyal dari seringaian Sasuke melonjak senang sekaligus panik.

"Kau ... Tidak berencana berdansa dengan Sakura 'kan?" tanya Ino panik. Ia tahu, Sakura paling tak suka berdansa bersama seorang lelaki, Sakura biasanya membuat pernyataan yang berbelit-belit hanya untuk menghindari ajakan pria itu.

"Kau menangkap jalan otaknya dengan cepat, Ino. Aku sebenarnya kurang setuju, mengingat Sakura tak suka berdansa," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"_Iie yo_. Tak apa, justru aku merasa tersanjung bisa berdansa dengan pewaris Uchiha," ucap Sakura memecah kegelisahan yang ada. Sementara Naruto dan yang lainnya mendelik, minus Sasuke dan Neji.

"Hah ... Kutahu. Ada yang tak bisa kumengerti dari jalan pikiran mereka berdua," gumam Neji sambil mengehela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, Neji. Jangan pikirkan mereka, kau bisa sakit," ucap Tenten perhatian. Sementara Neji tersenyum padanya dengan pandangan yang melembut.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Makan malam perusahaan Uchiha kali ini berlangsung sukses dan meriah, namun saat yang dinanti-nanti sudah tiba. Saat pesta dansa dimulai, _ball room_ mulai dipadati semua orang. Termasuk trio Uchiha yang tengah menggandeng pasangannya masing-masing.

"Yo, Sasuke. Kau ternyata membawa Sakura-_chan_, eh?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai. Sementara Hana yang menjadi pasangan sekaligus tunangannya ini tersenyum maklum kearah Sasuke.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Itachi-_nii_-_sama_," ucap Sakura sopan sambil tersenyum tipis kearah pemuda yang memakai setelan jas hitam, sama dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang memakai jas hitam, namun mereka berbeda kemeja. Sasuke dengan kemeja birunya, Itachi dengan kemeja merah marunnya, dan Sai yang memakai kemeja putihnya.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka saat mendapati Sakura tak bermasalah dipanggil dengan sufiks seperti itu oleh kakaknya sendiri. "Hey, kalian pernah saling ... Mengenal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu Sasuke. Dulu aku sering menemaninya bermain waktu kecil," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke. "ah, ngomong-ngomong. Sai berhasil menggaet Yamanaka, eh?," goda Itachi, sementara Sai tersenyum dan Ino yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Mikoto-_baasama_ sudah mulai berceloteh, ayo bersiap," ucap Sai mengingatkan sementara ketiga pemuda tanggung itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Sekarang, mulailah berdansa. Dimulai dari anak-anakku yang kucinta ini," ucap Mikoto yang menjadi pembuka acara di acara dansa. Lalu ketiga Uchiha ini muncul dengan bergiliran.

Pertama, Itachi dan Hana yang sudah mulai berdansa, disambut tepuk tangan para tamu. Kedua, Sai dan Ino yang mengundang sorot perhatian banyak perhatian.

Namun ... Bukan mereka berempat yang mendapatkan perhatian berlebih. Tapi, saat si bungsu datang sambil menggaet gadis berambut merah muda yang nampak lebih seperti bidadari, belum lagi, tiba-tiba Mikoto berceloteh kembali yang membuat semua tamu tercengang.

"Ah ... Aku tersanjung sekali, seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi pasangan putraku malam ini, dan kuharap, kalian semua bahagia," ucap Mikoto dengan pandangan berbinar senang. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu dari putranya tengah menggaet keluarga Haruno yang tinggi derajatnya hampir sama dengan keluarganya, dan juga ... Mikoto sempat mendengar bahwa sesosok Haruno Sakura itu sangat menggambarkan putri sejati, sopan, cantik, dan lain-lain.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Kau tahu? Ibumu sepertinya senang sekali denganku yang menjadi pasanganmu," ucap Sakura sambil memegang tengkuk Sasuke dan menggerakan kakinya seirama dengan kaki Sasuke.

"Ibu memang begitu, ia memang merepotkan," ucap Sasuke, mereka lalu saling bertatapan sebelum Sakura menggerakan badannya dengan posisi memutar.

"Jangan mencela ibumu seperti itu," ucap Sakura memperingatkan. "ibu adalah sosok yang berharga, kau baru merasakannya setelah ia tiada," lanjut Sakura.

"_Tck_. Kau tak berhak mengaturku," sahut Sasuke kesal. Ia lalu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk miliknya.

"Tentu aku berhak mengaturmu, tapi hanya malam ini. Karna aku adalah pasanganmu," dan nampaknya—perkataan Sasuke bisa dibalikan dengan mudah oleh Sakura.

"Kau satu-satunya gadis yang berani melanggar ucapanku," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

"Dan aku satu-satunya gadis yang membuatmu terpesona, benar begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Sengaja ia memasang nada menggoda saat mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke-_kun_.' Dan ia menyukai bagaimana caranya memanggil Sasuke seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar cerewet, melebihi ekspetasiku," ucap Sasuke. Ia seketika menyukai saat-saat dimana Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi nakal, membuat _emerald_ milik Sakura bersinar, sedikit. Dan harus Sasuke akui, itu sangat indah.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tak pernah memberikan jalan kepada orang yang mengajak diriku untuk bersama, dan kau yang pertama aku lepaskan, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura. Aah. Ia melakukan ini diluar otaknya, sumpah demi tuhan! Sakura tak pernah berencana berkata menggoda didepan Sasuke seorang, Sumpah.

"Kedengarannya kau tak suka didekati, eh?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya datar, _lagi_. "dan juga, aku sepertinya mengetahui alasan kenapa kau berkata begitu kepadaku," ucap Sasuke. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Sakura kini mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kerlingan menantang miliknya, masa bodoh dengan sikap sopannya, sekarang ia harus menghadapi Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku apa yang ada dipikiranku tadi," ucap Sakura. Sementara Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura.

"Kau tak berencana mengatakan itu, bukan? Sadar atau tidak ... Kau telah masuk dalam pesonaku, _Sa. Ku. Ra._" Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura. Kemudian ia meniup telinga itu pelan, yang membuat badan Sakura berjengit karnanya.

"Jangan meniup telingaku, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura memperingati. Ia terlalu sensitif pada bagian itu, dan Sasuke baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah Sakura berjengit hanya karna sebuah angin menghembus kupingnya.

"Hmm? Kau sensitif pada bagian itu, _sayang_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Sementara Sasuke mulai menciumi daerah kuping Sakura, yang dibalas desahan ringan Sakura.

"N-Ngh ... Sa-Sasuke-_kun_. He-Hentikan," ucap Sakura. Ia berusaha menahan mati-matian nada suaranya agar terdengar normal ditelinga Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Hukuman untukmu yang sudah berani mengerling nakal kepadaku tadi," ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu melepaskan tubuh Sakura pelan, mendapati Sakura yang masih memegang tengkuknya namun dengan wajah yang dihiasi guratan tipis merah muda.

Oh!

Sasuke Uchiha baru saja mendapatkan pemandangan langka. Pemandangan dimana Sakura mengeluarkan nafas terengah, wajah memerah, mata yang sudah agak sayu, dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh beruntung ia malam hari ini.

"Kau terlalu _tsundere_. Tak mau mengakui kelemahanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah gadis yang mencoba menatapnya kesal namun malah menjadi semakin sayu pancaran sinarnya.

"Ku-Kubilang aku tidak punya kelemahan," ucap Sakura, masih membantah anggapan Sasuke. Jika ditanya mengapa ia tak menghajar Sasuke, jawabannya gampang. Ini tempat ramai, ia tak mau menurunkan citranya dengan menendang Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika satu sekolah tahu dengan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada mencibir yang terselip didalamnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarmu," ucap Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya terkekeh ringan sebentar, sebelum wajahnya kembali menampilkan seringaian.

Aah. Mempermainkan Haruno Sakura bukan suatu yang buruk, bukan?

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Sudah puas bermain dengan gadismu, Sasu?" tanya Itachi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding kamar pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu. Sementara si bungsu justru mencibirnya.

"Tidak. Kau? Sudah puas bermain dengan Hana Inuzuka tersayangmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, sementara Itachi terkekeh karnanya.

"Begitulah. Tapi kami tak bisa _bermain_ malam ini," ucap Itachi. Terdengar nada kekesalan yang terpaut dikalimatnya, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa otakmu hanya berisi hal-hal yang mesum, _nii_-_san_?" cibir Sasuke, sementara Itachi mengacak rambutnya singkat lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ia kemudian berpikir mengenai rencananya yang ingin membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut padanya. Sepertinya ... Cara _kotor_ perlu digunakan, benar?

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Sakura saat dikalahkan. Ia tak mencintai gadis itu, hanya mempermainkannya.

Bajingan?

Oh, sudah berapa kali Sasuke menggumamkan kata itu pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, kata itu tak jua menimbulkan rasa menyerah didalam tubuh Sasuke.

Dan juga ... Baginya, melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Sakura membuatnya senang. Sangat senang. Membuat seorang gadis _high_-_class_ bertekuk lutut dihadapannya adalah bukan ide yang buruk, menurut Sasuke. Meskipun ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan gadis itu.

Dan tentu saja. Setelah itu Sasuke akan membuang jauh-jauh gadis itu, membuat air mata bercucuran dari mata _emerald_-nya. Ia tak perduli dengan rasa sakit gadis itu, meskipun Sasuke tahu. Gadis itu punya masa lalu kelam, setidaknya ia menghormati cara Sakura memperlakukan orang tua dengan hormat.

_Aaah. Sasuke, kau masih belum tahu apa-apa dengan gadis itu, kau tahu?_

**~BrokenAngel~**

Membersihkan tubuhnya sebentar, ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _kimono_ mandi miliknya. Sedikit terkejut menemukan sosok salah satu _kakaknya_ yang tengah berdiri menatapnya, datar.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu dengan menggaet Uchiha," ucap pemuda berambut merah darah dan bermata _hazel_ yang menyejukkan.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui alasannya, hidupku hanya aku yang menjalani," balas Sakura sengit. Selalu begini, setiap ia bertemu _kakaknya_—yang sama sekali tak dianggap kakak olehnya ini. Pemuda itu sangat membencinya, namun entah kenapa ia masih saja mengatur-atur Sakura selayaknya ibu-ibu.

"Aku lahir dari rahim yang sama denganmu. Aku pantas mengetahuinya," ucap Sasori balik. Ia nampak tak habis pikir mengapa _adiknya_ ini menggaet seorang Uchiha? Jika untuk bermain ... Sasori tak akan segan untuk mencegah gadis itu.

"Sayangnya aku tak menganggap seperti itu, _kakak_. Dan urusanku dengan Uchiha, hanya aku yang tahu dengan dirinya. Kau tak perlu pusing, aku tak akan menurunkan citra keluarga_mu_," ucap Sakura, dengan nada penekanan dikalimat _kakak_ yang diucapkannya.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Sakura. Jangan berniat memulai pertengkaran," ucap Sasori, mata _hazel_ miliknya kini berkilat marah, meskipun sedikit.

"Kau kembali saja dengan _ibumu_ itu. Aku tak berniat memulai pertengkaran," balas Sakura sengit, lagi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, panggil Suzuna-_san_ itu ibu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sahabat ibu _kita_," ucap Sasori.

"Sampai matipun, aku tak akan memanggilnya begitu. Ibu hanya satu, tak ada yang lain. Meskipun Suzuna-_san_ adalah sahabat ibu, aku tak segan-segan memanggilnya dengan sufiks orang asing, Sasori." Ucap Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah. Toh memang benar, baginya; ibu hanya satu. Hanya Mebuki. Tak ada yang lain.

"Aku tahu rasa sakitmu terhadapku dan ayah lebih besar, Sakura. Tapi jangan menyangkut pautkan orang lain," ucap Sasori berusaha membujuk Sakura. Meski dalam hati ia masih tak kuasa menahan luka yang ia salahkan kepada Sakura, ia tahu. Sakura bukan orang yang patut disalahkan.

"Kau sendiri yang barusan bilang kalau Suzuna-_san_ adalah ibu kita—ah, maksudnya kau. Jadi ... Tak ada masalah, bukan?" _skak mat_. Sakura berhasil membalikan kata-kata Sasori dengan lancar.

"Ia telah merawatmu dengan baik, Sakura. Setidaknya ucapkan tanda terimakasih dengan memanggilnya _ibu_," ucap Sasori balik. Ia tahu adiknya adalah sosok yang keras kepala, seperti ayahnya. Meskipun Sakura menolak mentah-mentah jika disamakan dengan ayah mereka itu.

"Tidak. Suzuna-_san_ bahkan tak mempermasalahkan itu, ia justru lebih perhatian daripadamu," ucap Sakura. Suzuna memang merawat baik dirinya, tapi wanita itu tak pernah memaksa Sakura untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ibu_.

"Itu karna ia terlalu menyayangimu, Sakura. Ia tak memaksamu untuk memanggilnya begitu, meskipun dalam hati ia ingin," ucap Sasori, ia kemudian menatap Sakura garang. Bagaimana bisa _adiknya_ yang dulu _katanya_ manis itu berubah menjadi sosok yang keras kepala dan egois? Pasti ia salah mendidiknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau bahkan bukan _cenayang_ yang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Dan, dengan sangat memohon. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini dan berharap agar kau memikirkan bahwa dirimu bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya, Sasori." Ucap Sakura malas. Untuk apa _sih_ Sasori mengusik ketenangannya? Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat sekarang.

"Kau terlalu dimanjakan juga oleh Karin-_nee_! Dan juga ... Kenapa kau mau memanggil Karin dengan sebutan '_Nee-chan_'? Dan padaku tidak. Ia bahkan anak angkat keluarga kita," ucap Sasori kesal, ia belum berniat mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Sejujurnya ia kesal, kenapa Sakura hanya memanggil Karin dengan sebutan kakak? Ia tahu dirinya terlalu jahat untuk dipanggil kakak. Tapi ... Ia ingin sekali saja Sakura menggumamkan namanya dengan sufiks kakak dengan suara polosnya, seperti dahulu. Saat ia masih mencampakan gadis ini.

"Karin-_neesan_ berbeda denganmu. Ia tak pernah membenciku! Ia tak pernah menyalahkanku atas kematian ibu! Ia mengertiku! Ia mengertiku lebih darimu yang bahkan kakak kandungku sendiri!" ucap Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap. Sementara Sasori berjengit kaget.

"Dasar anak keras kepala," ucap Sasori sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat sembari memakai baju yang telah ia persiapkan.

Aah. Mengapa ia tak bisa akur dengan _saudaranya_ sendiri?

Ah, sepertinya tanyakan saja kepada sirambut merah menjengkelkan itu. Pemuda itu yang pertama kali menganggapnya sebagai bencana. Pemuda itu yang pertama kali menghindarinya saat ia masih bisa tersenyum lebar kepada pemuda itu. Dan, pemuda itu juga yang pertama kali menyalahkan Sakura dalam kematian ibu mereka.

Mengingat _dia_, rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Sebenarnya ... Ini bukan salah Sakura yang membuat kondisi ibunya melemah setelah melahirkannya. Ini salah ayahnya. Salah ayahnya—uh. Bahkan Sakura jijik menyebut pria tua itu sebagai ayahnya, pria itu yang membuat ibunya hidup dalam neraka. Pria itu yang membuat ibunya melahirkan Sasori dan dirinya, meskipun pria itu tahu. Ibunya mempunyai fisik yang lemah.

Dan juga, keadaan ini semakin runyam. Setelah Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kizashi telah mengetahui dari awal kejadian ini. Ia _mungkin_ dengan sengaja membuat ibu Sakura mengandung dirinya ditengah kondisinya yang lemah, pasca melahirkan Sasori dua tahun sebelumnya. Dan membuat ibunya meninggal. Dan juga ...

Membuat Sakura merasakan neraka tak kasat mata ini.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Riuh kicauan burung-burung mewarnai pagi yang segar di daerah Tokyo yang masih dingin ini. Membuat sebagian orang masih ingin menikmati hari minggunya didalam _futon_ atau tempat tidur ranjangnya.

Sama seperti halnya Uchiha satu ini. Setelah pesta semalam, ia masih terlihat kelelahan. Belum lagi, ibunya memaksa Sakura dan dirinya untuk berdiri disampingnya sebentar—yang sebenarnya _sangat _lama.

Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya sibuk memamerkan Sakura sebagai _calonnya_ meskipun mereka tak pernah merencanakan hal itu. Mengajak Sakura memang sudah menjadi susunan strateginya, namun baginya ... Saat-saat Sakura menerima ajakannya itu tak pernah direncanakan. Sama sekali tak pernah.

Namun, semua ketenangannya terusik saat seseorang menyingkap selimutnya dengan paksa sambil berkacak pinggang didepannya. Ah—ternyata _dia_.

_Eh_?

Sebentar-sebentar. Sasuke tak salah lihat? Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat cepol keatas. Dan juga ... Mungkin ini halusinasinya karna terlalu banyak memikirkan gadis itu.

"Wahai tuan pemalas. Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi wajahku seperti itu? Dan juga ... Ini sudah jam sembilan, Sasuke. Kau tak berniat mengacaukan sarapan keluargamu, bukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai kearahnya. Sementara Sasuke yang baru mengingat hal itu langsung bangun sambil menyingkap selimutnya dengan gaya santainya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Aah, kenapa aku harus membangunkan pemuda itu?"

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Fuaaah~! Ao seneng banget dengan tanggapan readers di chap kemarin. Chap ini ada tuh ya _lime_ sedikit. Nanti ada _lime_ yang agak asem(?) di chap berikutnya. Tenang aja. Aku kasih _spoiler_ nih. Tentang masa lalu Sakura, mungkin akan keluar dichap 5/6/7, jadi sabar ya sabar! :d, dan demi Allah aku masih kelas tujuh-3- aku cuma belajar ngetik biasa kok, sama banyak-banyak belajar dari _senpai_-_senpai_. Kita balesin review yuk?;)

**Marukocan: **Maksudnya, dia itu dari dulu udah begitu hehe;) Sakura gaberubah karna dia itu dingin ;D. Kan ada yang bagian Naruto bilang "Seandainya dia tidak begitu," ;)

**Hazuki Haruno: **Arigatou;) Ini sudah _update_;)

**Oo: **Ini sudah _update_:)

**Smiley: **_Arigatou~_! Aku sudah _update_ nih ^^

**Savers: **Rencana aku sih gitu ... Ini udah ada 'kan ya? Yah walaupun aku yakin engga kerasa ;) Aku rencana mau nempatin _lemon_ itu di chapter delapan atau engga chap terakhir. Biar cinta SasuSaku kerasa gitu:3 /APA

**Lui H: **Gapapa kok;) aku tetep seneng kamu bisa review hehe ^^, aku beneran _newbie_-3- aku masih kelas tujuh hehe, cuma aku belajar diksi itu dari fict-nya _crystallized cherry_-senpai. Diksinya dia keren parah :"3

**Ifaharra sasusaku: **Aku berani sumpah demi deh :D aku masih kelas 7=)), enggak masalah kalau umur mah, asal kamu punya kemauan pasti kamu bisa bikin ff bagus kayak _senpai_-_senpai_:D, ff aku abal gini kok hehe :D

**Sami Haruchi 2: **_Arigatou_~! Aku makasih banget dengan pujian kamu;)

**Nana desu: **Aku udah bilang 'kan kalau Sakura bukan _mary_-_sue_?;) nanti ada kelemahannya kok, pasti.

**Snhindigohime: **Ini udah;)

**Mega . naxxtridaya: **Ini udah;)

**Lukireichan: **Aku sengaja bikin itu hehe;), ini udah next kok :)

**Horryza: **Terimakasih buat ketersediaan anda dalam membaca fanfiksi saya;)

**Aiko Asari: **Pertanyaan kamu bakalan kejawab kayaknya deh di chap ini:)

**Anisha Ryuzaki: **Ada. Banyak malah :), tapi bukan di chap ini dibahas, pas di chap 5/6/7 pasti pertanyaan kamu bakalan kejawab;) jadi saksikan terus fict ini:D /modus

**Cherryma: **Hmmm ... Untuk _lime_ mungkin saya keluarkan sedikit demi sedikit, tapi buat _future lemon_—saya masih rencana sekitar chap 8 atau chap terakhir;)

**Zeedezly . clalucindtha: **Mungkin di chap ini jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu bakalan terjawab:)

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M (For rude words)

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance**, Friendship, **Drama**

Warn: _Maybe some explicit contens_, Typo(s), AU

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

* * *

Dentingan alat makan yang beradu dengan piring menggema disekitar ruang makan Uchiha. Hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha satu ini.

Namun, ada yang berbeda. Karna, munculnya seorang gadis berkaus putih polos, celana kodok tiga perempat hitam, dan topi pandora hitam yang tengah makan dengan sopan disamping pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah menyuap makanannya dengan guratan kesal didahinya yang tercetak jelas.

"Sasu-_chan_. Sampai kapan kau mau mengernyitkan alismu?" tanya Itachi. Tentu saja ia sudah selesai makan, kalau tidak ... Ibunya tak akan segan-segan menceramahinya habis-habisan karna makan sambil berbicara.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, masih dalam guratan kesal yang tercetak, Sasuke menjawab si sulung Uchiha itu. "Aku punya pertanyaan juga untukmu. Kenapa gadis ini ada disini?," tanya Sasuke. Ia mencoba tenang dengan merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Ah ... Ibu menelpon keluarga Haruno tadi, ibu ingin melihat _calonmu_ saja disini, dan kebetulan Sakura-_san_ tak menolaknya," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura. Sementara Sasuke _hampir_ saja menyemburkan jus tomat kesukaannya setelah mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"_Kaa-sama_. Aku dan Sakura tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa," terang Sasuke malas. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ibunya yang kelewat _excited_ saat melihat dirinya menggandeng seorang pewaris Haruno.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tak suka adanya aku disini?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. Sementara Sasuke menatap kearahnya, melihat seringai tipis terpampang diwajah bidadari yang lebih mirip iblis itu, menurut Sasuke.

Aah. Sekali lagi, ia masuk dalam perangkap Haruno Sakura. "Tidak. Bukan begitu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sekarang, justru ia tengah memikirkan jalan pikiran Sakura. Gadis merah muda ini terlalu sulit ditebak, sama sepertinya.

"Lantas ... Kenapa kau terdengar seperti protes, tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut, membuat Sasuke muak saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut aku mengusik ketenanganmu dipagi hari," ucap Sasuke. Tentunya ini alibinya semata. Namun siapa sangka? Tak ada yang bersikap curiga dengan sandiwara mereka yang sebenarnya tak pernah direncanakan ini.

"_Ara_. Ternyata kau anak yang perhatian ya, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke menatap ibunya datar, seperti biasa. "Sakura-_san_ juga. Kau sangat sopan ya rupanya," lanjut Mikoto sambil tersenyum anggun kearah Sakura. Yang disambut senyuman tipis—nyaris tak terlihat milik gadis itu.

"Aku tersanjung menerima pujianmu," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Mikoto dengan topeng andalannya. Senyum setengah garis, namun itu tak terlihat seperti seringai. Melainkan senyum penuh wibawa yang biasa ia tunjukan.

Bukan senyum juga _sih_. Kalau orang miskin lihat, itu terlihat seperti seringai sombong nan meremehkan yang diberikan Sakura Haruno kepada keluarga Uchiha satu ini.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi balkon kamarnya. Sementara Sakura yang berdiri sambil menumpukan tubuhnya pada pembatas balkon kamarnya menoleh kearah Sasuke sejenak.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke sedikit terlonjak ketika Sakura tak memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya ... Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyesap teh hangat tanpa gula miliknya. Ia kemudian memandang Sakura yang terus menatap langit biru pagi menjelang siang hari pada musim semi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Itu urusan pribadiku," balas Sakura, ia memang sudah menguasai berbagai trik untuk menghadapi orang keras kepala. Karna pada dasarnya, ia juga sama. Sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kau terlalu rapuh untuk membohongiku, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, ia masih memfokuskan retina jelaganya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tak mengetahui apa-apa tentangku. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya, kau sama saja dengan Sasori," ucap Sakura dingin. Ia tahu Sasuke benar. Ia rapuh. Ia bagaikan peri cantik yang tersesat dalam hutan rindang sendirian. Namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Kau menyembunyikan air matamu dalam topeng itu, kau membohongi semua orang. Tapi kau tak bisa membohongiku," ya. Meskipun jalan pikiran Sakura susah ditebak, tapi Sasuke telah menarik satu kesimpulan. Sakura _bukan_ gadis seperti ini.

"_Ara_. Sejauh mana kau mengetahuiku, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya ketempat Sasuke, membuat kontak mata dengan pemuda itu.

"Semuanya," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia tahu Sakura sengaja mengubah topik, tandanya yang diucapkannya benar adanya.

"Kau bahkan tak mengetahui diriku sepenuhnya," ucap Sakura, menyeringai balik kearah Sasuke.

"Apa susahnya. Mata-mata yang bekerja untuk keluargaku pasti dengan mudah menguak jati dirimu," balas sengit Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan berhenti sekitar satu jengkal dari tubuh Sakura. Membuat ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura.

"Kau bermain dengan cara curang, Uchiha," ucap Sakura, dengan nada menantang yang masih terselip didalamnya. Ia kemudian menjelajahi dada bidang Sasuke yang tertutupi dengan kaus biru tua itu dengan telunjuknya, berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan bisa menggodaku, Sakura," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura. Sengaja ia meniup telinga Sakura pelan, karna ia tahu Sakura sensitif dibagian itu. Dan itu berhasil. Sakura berjengit sedikit.

"Aah. Kau hanya tergoda dengan jalang. Benar begitu, Sasuke?" kini Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Lengkap dengan intonasi meremehkan yang terselip disana.

"Tidak juga. Kau juga bisa, sebenarnya. Tapi aku lebih menyukai perempuan yang tidak _tsundere_," ucap Sasuke sambil mengadahkan kepala Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Membuat sepasang _emerald_ yang tengah berkilat nakal itu menatap Sasuke.

"Kau bangga dengan perempuan yang mudah ditaklukan? Dan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura santai. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang rencananya ini. Namun, apa yang terjadi setelahnya ... Membuat dirinya sedikit terlonjak.

"Mematahkan pendapat orang-orang sekitar kalau kau itu _snow rose_," ucap Sasuke, Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya karnanya. Kemudian, Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut. Membuat siapa saja terbuai karnanya.

Namun berbeda dengan gadis Haruno ini. Ia merasa ini salah! Ini berbeda dengan perkiraannya! Sungguh, ia belum pernah dicium orang selama ini! Demi tuhan! Ia belum rela ciuman pertamanya diambil seenaknya oleh orang yang bahkan baru mengenal dirinya.

Mencoba menggunakan kemampuan bela dirinya untuk melindungi dirinya, percuma. Ia sudah menyiapkan bogem mentah untuk Sasuke. Namun ditahan pemuda itu. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berhasil menyadari pergerakannya!

"Diam dan nikmati saja. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya," ucap Sasuke, ia lalu kembali menciumi bibir Sakura. Dengan gerakan lebih ganas. Sakura kemudian pasrah, setidaknya untuk kali ini saja. Ia benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan Uchiha yang satu ini.

Sasuke kemudian menyesapkan lidahnya pada bibir Sakura tanpa meminta izin. Mengabsen deretan rapih gigi-gigi Sakura dan menggoda lidah Sakura sedikit dengan memainkan ujung lidah Sakura, dan membuat Sakura mengerang karnanya.

Sakura lalu membalas pergulatan lidah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tak bermain sendirian disana, meskipun masih kaku, setidaknya ia sudah bisa mengimbangi permainan lidah Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pangutannya pada bibir ranum Sakura yang terlihat sedikit membengkak berkat ulahnya, dan membuat benang saliva pada bibir Sakura masih tercetak jelas.

"Heh. Aku tak menyangka kau belum pernah berciuman," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan telapak atas tangannya. Membuat posisi menggoda untuk Sakura yang tengah merona tipis.

"Be-Berisikh! Akan kuhajar kau setelah ini," ancam Sakura dengan nafas yang masih terlihat tersendat-sendat, membuat nada bicaranya terdengar aneh.

"Disaat seperti ini, bahkan kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu, dasar gadis keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke, ia kemudian menurunkan tali kiri celana kodok Sakura dan menarik kaus itu hingga menampilkan bahu kiri Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Ja-Jangan disitu—Akh!" terlambat. Sasuke telah menyesapi kulit bahunya dengan ganas. Membuat Sakura mendesah karnanya.

"Ngh ... Sa-Sasuke ... Jangan buat aku mengeluarkan suara aneh!" ucap Sakura sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Lalu satu tangan Sasuke berusaha menarik tangan Sakura yang berusaha menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Tentu Sasuke ingin mendengar desahan Sakura.

Ciuman Sasuke pada tubuh Sakura tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ia kemudian menciumi bagian leher Sakura. Sakura yang sadar langsung meronta.

"Ti-Tidaakh! Jangan disitu—ngh! A-Aku tak bisa mengucir rambutku nanti—ah!" desah Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke menyesap kuat satu tanda terakhir ditubuh Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa geli sekaligus sakit.

"Selesai," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia mengagumi karyanya ditubuh Sakura saat ini.

"Hah ... Hah ... Kau bodoh! Bagaimana aku mengucir rambutku nanti?!" teriak Sakura emosi. Kali ini emosinya meluap sudah tanpa bisa dikontrol olehnya. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke menciumnya! Terlebih lagi menandai Sakura dengan mulutnya juga! Kemudian ... Membuat ruam kemerahan tercetak dengan jelas dileher dan bahu Sakura. Dan juga, tanda itu tak mungkin hilang dalam satu hari, bukan?

"Pakai saja syal," ucap Sasuke santai. Sementara perempatan siku didahi Sakura mulai tercetak jelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bodoh sekali? Ini musim semi! Orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh jika aku memakai syal!" teriak Sakura emosi. Aah. Topengnya kali ini masih rapuh juga.

"Tck. Gerai saja rambutmu," decak Sasuke kesal. Kemudian Sakura berlalu dari hadapannya lalu menuju toilet kamarnya. Menggerai rambutnya—mungkin?

**~BrokenAngel~**

Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh?!

Aah. Sudah berapa kali kata itu berputar didalam otaknya? Masa bodolah sekarang. Uchiha menyebalkan itu bisa ia ringkus kapan saja. Yang pasti bukan sekarang.

Ia lalu membuka cepolan rambutnya. Memperlihatkan helaian panjang merah muda selututnya. Ia lalu mengambil sisir dari dalam tasnya dan menyisir rambut panjangnya sendiri.

Ah. Sudah lama ia tak menyisir rambutnya sendiri. Berada dilingkungan kelas atas membuatnya punya segalanya. Termasuk tukang sisir yang jumlahnya tiga orang, hanya untuk merawat rambut panjangnya. Belum lagi para penata rias, perawat tubuh Sakura, tukang _menicure-pedicure_ pribadinya, dan lain-lain.

Jumlah mereka bahkan lebih dari sepuluh orang. Ia memang dimanjakan dengan _sangat _oleh pria tua itu. Namun, Sakura tak pernah berterimakasih kepada pria itu. Baginya, sakit yang dirasakannya lebih besar dari rasa terimakasihnya.

Ia lalu menyisir poni depannya singkat. Membuat poni yang mengembang sedikit itu menutupi dahinya dengan sempurna. Ia lalu memasukan sisirnya dan mengambil tasnya keluar dari toilet tersebut. Dan, taada! Sempurna. _Tanda_ Sasuke ditubuhnya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh surai merah muda panjangnya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Sasuke, saat melihat kearah Sakura, ia sedikit terpesona. Sakura yang terlihat sangat _feminine_ ketika rambutnya digerai itu sangat cantik. Dengan topi pandora yang masih menghiasi kepala _pink_nya, makin menambah kesan trendi dalam cara berpakaian Sakura.

"Berisik. Aku pulang sekarang," ucap Sakura, ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Dasar."

**~BrokenAngel~**

Suasana didalam _van_ Sakura terlihat sepi. Dengan mobil yang terus berpacu, dan Sakura yang terus memandang kearah luar jendela _van_ milik keluarganya.

Menghela nafas singkat, ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya kearah depan. Tak memandangi sang supir, juga tak memandangi kaca depan. Ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang mengusik otaknya.

Sekelebat bayangan saat dirinya dicium dengan ganas oleh Sasuke membuatnya tak nyaman. Belum lagi saat dirinya mengerang kecil dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Aah. Ia menyesal karna telah menggoda Uchiha Sasuke.

Eh—sebentar. Menyesal?

Sepertinya ia baru menemukan kata itu dalam kamus hidupnya. Selama ini, ia tak pernah menyesal dengan jalan hidupnya. Ia tak pernah menyesali kematian ibunya. Tapi, ia benci dengan ayahnya.

Ia tak punya kamus penyesalan. Ia hanya punya setumpuk orang untuk disalahkan. Ia tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk hidup. Tapi, pria tua itu memaksanya lahir ke dunia yang kejam ini. Membuatnya membenci takdir.

Tidak, tidak.

Sakura sama sekali tak menyesal. Ia justru merasa beruntung. Ia bisa membalas dendam dengan dengan pria tua itu karna membuat dirinya hidup. Ia bisa membalaskan rasa sakit ibunya yang membuat wanita itu menderita selama dirinya masih hidup.

Ya.

Sakura benci takdir. Tapi ia tak pernah menyesalinya. Menyesali sesuatu perbuatan adalah hal sepele. Mau diapakan juga, toh itu sudah menjadi hancur. Selamanya susah ya susah. Tak akan ada yang bisa membantu atau menjulurkan tangan kepada kita. Karna, yang bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri hanyalah diri kita sendiri.

Aah. Satu filosofi baru yang barusan ia temukan.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Hari senin.

Bagi sebagian orang, itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Dimana, mereka belum puas berlibur dihari libur dan dipaksa melakukan kegiatan merepotkan dihari pertama mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Uchiha satu ini. Ia terlalu malas untuk bangun dan memilih tetap meringkuk dibalik kasurnya. Meskipun pintu sudah diketuk beberapa kali, ia masih menolak hal itu.

Sampai ketukan terkeras, ia mendecih lalu melihat kearah jam digital miliknya. Melihat angka 06:05 masih terpampang dengan jelas disana.

Hei, mengapa pelayannya sudah membangunkannya? Jelas-jelas ia baru masuk sekolah pada jam setengah delapan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju toilet lalu membasuh mukanya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Jam masuk sekolah masih berdentang sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Namun gadis berambut merah muda yang ditemani seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Sakura! Demi tuhan! Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau memakai syal di musim semi?!" tanya Ino dengan paksa. Sementara gadis yang menjadi objek perhatian gadis pirang itu hanya menatapnya malas.

Jika jawaban yang diinginkan Ino adalah; _Aku kemarin berciuman dengan Sasuke. Lalu pemuda itu mencium leherku dan memberikan bekas kemerahan disana_—maka Sakura dengan senang hati membuang gadis itu kedalam laut merah dengan kapal pesiar miliknya.

"Kubilang aku sedang tak enak badan," ucap Sakura. Masih dengan suara datarnya, membuat Ino mau tak mau percaya dengan gadis ini. Meskipun jalan pikiran Sakura susah ditebak.

"Mana mungkin? Kau adalah manusia termustahil untuk terkena sakit," balas Ino sengit. Nampaknya gadis Yamanaka ini begitu ingin tahu dengan syal berwarna hitam yang entah kenapa terpajang dengan rapih di leher Sakura.

"Aku manusia, Ino. Aku bukan _alien_ atau semacamnya," ucap Sakura kesal. Kenapa membohongi Ino itu susah sekali?! Rasanya ia ingin menendang gadis ini dari hadapannya jika ia tak mengingat bahwa Ino orang pertama yang tahan dengan kelakuannya.

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu menyipit, "Kau memakai syal bukan karna seseorang 'kan?," tanya Ino penuh selidik. Hal itu membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sedikit menegang, namun kembali tenang seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja tidak," bohong Sakura. Aah. Ia memang pembohong yang handal, ia bahkan bisa membuat Ino yang notabene 'detektif gosip' itu percaya, setidaknya itu pemikirannya sebelum Ino menarik syalnya dengan paksa.

"Jelas kau bohong! Lihat ruam kemerahan yang bermukim disana!" ucap Ino semangat, membuat beberapa penjuru kelas menatap kami sekilas.

Sakura terkejut, sedikit. Lalu ditutupinya ruam kemerahan milik Sasuke ini dengan tangan kemudian mengambil syal yang ada digenggaman Ino secara paksa. Aah. Percuma saja melawan diri Ino yang sedang ingin tahu. Menyebalkan.

"_Tck_. Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Kau membuat satu kelas memperhatikanku," decak Sakura kesal. Ah bukan, ia malu sekaligus kesal.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi ... Kau harus membayarnya dengan memberitahuku siapa yang _melakukannya_ denganmu!" ucap Ino riang. Sementara Sakura mendengus kesal setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sama sekali tidak. Jauhkan otak mesummu dariku," cibir Sakura kesal.

"Ah, kau selalu saja begitu! Tak seru! Tapi ... Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa yang membuat ruam itu dilehermu," ucap Ino dengan semangat. Sakura menatap Ino bosan sedetik kemudian.

"_Please_, Ino. Apa yang kau inginkan sampai kau sebegitu ingin tahunya?" tanya Sakura balik. Ia kemudian memutar otak mencari topik lain yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. Namun sayang, dirinya bukan tipe pembuka pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Kumohon, Sakura ..." pinta Ino dengan pandangan memohonnya. Sakura kemudian mencibir Ino kembali, entah sudah yang keberapa.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ino yang mendengar itu langsung melonjak kaget dan memandang Sakura tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau bilang?! Aku tak salah dengar?! Kau dengan Sasuke?! Oh tuhan! Dunia pasti sudah kiamat!" umpat Ino tak percaya. Dirinya benar-benar _shock_ setelah mendengar satu konsonan nama itu ditelinganya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Hanya berciuman dan ia tiba-tiba menciumi leherku. Jangan beranggapan lebih, kami hanya orang yang baru kenal," ucap Sakura dengan nada santai.

"Oh, begitu—EH?! Apa kau bilang?! _Hanya_ berciuman?! Kau bahkan selama ini selalu menghajar orang-orang yang ingin mendekatimu! Benar memang, dunia sudah kiamat!" dan oh, Sakura baru saja merasa kiamat sesaat setelah gadis bar-bar dihadapannya ini mencerocos dengan sangat semangat. _Sangat_ semangat.

"Tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. _Simple_ saja. Ingatkan aku untuk menggantungnya nanti ditiang bendera sepulang sekolah," dan jawaban santai itu mengakhiri perbincangan mereka karna bel sudah berdentang.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"APA?! Kau berciuman dengan Sakura-_chan_?!" ucap—teriak kaget Naruto. Matanya terlihat seperti ingin keluar dengan bola mata yang melotot itu dan bibir yang membentuk konsonan 'o' lebar.

"Hanya kebetulan, _Dobe_. Lagipula ... Aku pikir dia lucu jika digoda," terang Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas. Sementara Neji membelalak kaget.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau tak berniat main-main dengan Sakura 'kan?" tanya Sai hati-hati. Ia sangat takut jika Sasuke memainkan hati wanita, _lagi_. Dan kalau sudah begitu, Sai dengan _sangat _menyarankan agar Sasuke berhenti dari dunia _gelap_-nya itu.

"Santai saja, Sai. Lagipula ia tak menyukaiku, aku dan dia sama-sama bermain saja," ucap santai Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok, membiarkan angin atap sekolah menyapunya pelan. Aah. Angin atap sekolah selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Sebentar, ada kejanggalan disini," ucap Neji menyela, "gadis itu seperti yang kalian tahu adalah _Snow rose_. Tapi ada satu pengecualian. Ia suka bermain dengan tatapan nakalnya, tapi ia tak pernah memberikan tubuhnya pada siapapun. Jangankan tubuhnya, jika kau berniat menyentuh bibirnya, kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit." Lanjut Neji. Semua tercengang beberapa detik setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Apapun itu, Neji. Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk kesenangan. Tak lebih. Aku senang mendapat ciuman pertamanya, namun, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah datarnya itu berubah menjadi wajah yang berurai air mata. Dan aku semakin merasa senang jika Sakura memohon padaku atas dasar cintanya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada remeh. Kemudian Naruto memandangnya sambil melotot.

"Jangan, Sasuke. Kupinta jangan! Kau hanya akan menambah luka dalam hati Sakura!" protes Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggidikan bahunya sambil menyeringai kearahnya.

"Sasuke, biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Gadis itu rapuh, Sasuke. Ia hanya menggunakan topeng datarnya untuk menutupi kesedihan mendalam yang dirasakannya," nasihat Sai. Kemudian Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Kubilang. Itu menarik, Sai. Kau tak akan kehilangan momen dimana topeng sekeras baja itu runtuh seketika," jawab Sasuke. Ia masa bodo dengan perasaan gadis itu. Ia _benar-benar_ tak perduli dengan ucapan mereka.

"Kutambahkan satu hal, Sai. Daripada '_Snow rose_', Sakura lebih cocok dengan '_Broken angel_', ia terlahir dengan titel itu dengan sempurna. Sosoknya yang rapuh itu mencoba bertahan pada kejamnya dunia dan bertahan pada topeng bajanya itu. Sama seperti peri yang rusak, peri itu akan bertahan pada badai meskipun sayap miliknya telah hancur, dan memilih untuk berdiam dan bertahan pada tembok kokoh untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang terlihat sangat rapuh." Oceh Neji panjang lebar. Semua konsonan itu mengandung arti, Sasuke tahu itu. Namun sayangnya ... Pemuda Uchiha itu terlalu bebal untuk semua ocehan kawannya.

"Mau kau berkata apapun, itu tak akan mengubah pandanganku padanya. Ia hanya mainan. Kutegaskan, _mainan_. Aku tak perduli dengan rasa sakitnya dan semuanya. Itu hanya _bullshit_, _man_. Kau harus belajar menikmati hidup," ucap Sasuke, dengan intonasi santai miliknya.

"Sebaliknya, Sasuke. Kau yang harus belajar bagaimana realita berjalan. Bagaimana dirimu yang tak bisa berdiam disatu titik kehidupan selamanya. Waktu terus berjalan, Sasuke. Dan kau semakin menua dan mau tak mau menerima jalan realita, meskipun itu berat." Ucap Sai yang masih terlihat sabar dengan kalimat-kalimat Sasuke.

"Itu tak akan mengubah pandanganku terhadap gadis menyebalkan sepertinya. Ia hanya seorang gadis manja yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam. Ia hanya,

Pelampiasan,

Mainan,

Dan angin lalu."

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Ini Sasu makin kejam ya? o/o, maaf. Ini demi jalannya cerita yang sudah susah payah kurangkai. Lemon yang berat-berat belum aku keluarkan disini. Mungkin semakin berjalan cerita ini, semakin kukeluarkan tahap-tahap menuju lemon berbahaya. (?), terus ... Maaf buat telat _update_, aku lagi ulangan sih ;( dan _alhamdullilah_, udah selesai. _Well_, aku demi _Allah_ masih kelas tujuh *palmface*, umm ... Emangnya gaboleh ya bikin _lemon _masih kelas 7? Kalo kata temenku sih ... Gapapa. Yang penting 'kan profesionalitas ;), yaudah sekarang Ao balesin _review_ dulu.

**Lui h: **_Urwell_;), uuh ... Aku emang belum cukup umur sih ... /plak. _Arigatou_, dan ini sudah _update_;)

**Marukocan: **Iya, hehe ... _Arigatou_;)

**Sami haruchi 2: **_Thanks_. Ini sudah _update_, hehe ...

**Anka-Chan: **_Arigatou_, ini sudah _update_;)

**Anisha Ryuzaki: **Ini sudah lanjut:)

**Kevinlegnard: **Demi kacamatanya Karin deh. *facepalm*, engga-engga. Aku emang masih kelas 7 kok, hehe. Ini sudah _update_:)

**Horryza: **_Thanks_, ini sudah di-_update_.

**Indri . schorpion: **_Arigatou_ buat pujianmu;), kamu belum mengerti tentang masa lalunya si Saku, ya? Chapter 5 bakal dirinciin kok masalalunya si Saku.

**Aiko Asari: **Iya, Sasu cuma mainin Saku. Nanti, konflik awalnya bakalan terkuak di chap 6 deh *ketawa evil*, ini sudah _update_ :)

**Hanazono yuri: **Ini sudah _update_:)

**Gilang363: **Hm ... Terimakasih dengan ide kamu ya:), nanti bakalan aku pertimbangin deh. Atau enggak kita main _polling_:)

**Shintaiffah: **_Arigatou_!, ini sudah _update_:)

**Cherryma: **_Arigatou_, aku sudah _update _nih:)

_With love_,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Toys, huh?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance, **Friendship, **Drama**

Warn: Cold!Saku,Typo(s),AU

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

* * *

Sakura dan Ino mematung setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Rencana awal mereka adalah memberikan Sai cinderamata dari ibu Ino yang baru pulang dari Belgia—rencana Ino lebih tepatnya.

Tapi, Sakura merasa beruntung karna dipaksa oleh Ino kali ini. Ia bisa mendengar si bajingan itu mengatainya dengan sesukanya. Dan Sakura tahu, ini pertanda bendera perang telah dikibarkan.

"Berikan kuemu pada Sai, Ino." Ucap Sakura, Ino mengangguk karnanya. Ia kemudian keluar dari tembok tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi dan tersenyum riang kearah teman-teman Sai. Dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan juga, Sakura tahu. Pemuda-pemuda itu sempat berjengit saat melihat kedatangannya, membuat Sakura tersenyum meremehkan kearah mereka selama sepersekian detik.

"Jadi ... Siapa yang kau sebut _mainan_ tadi? Aku penasaran," tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan selama beberapa detik.

"Sakura, tak sepantasnya menanyakan hal yang tak perlu," ucap Ino dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Membuat semua bisa mencium hal yang ganjil diantara Ino dan Sakura.

"_Ara_. Apakah aku tak boleh tahu bahwa _diriku sendiri_ yang kalian sebut mainan? Aku sangat senang bisa mendengarnya dari bibir-bibir kalian," ucap Sakura dengan nada menggoda seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin namamu terucap dariku?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya, agak kaget juga mendengar Sakura yang memojokannya seperti ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan. Sebelum aku yang jadi _mainan_-mu, kau sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh bersujud dihadapanku," ucap Sakura dengan nada menantang. Kini kilatan matanya yang biasa kosong itu menatap Sasuke marah. Seperti ada api yang bermain disana.

"He-Hey, Haruno. Jangan salah paham dulu," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman kikuk yang tertempel manis dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa aku salah paham? Seingatku aku mempunyai pendengaran yang bagus untuk mendengar namaku terucap dari bibir kalian," ucap Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ini ... tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Haruno-_san_." Ucap Sai. Sejujurnya, ia merasa takut berhadapan dengan gadis sempurna ini. Gadis ini punya _segalanya_.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura—masih dengan intonasi menantang.

"Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kau adalah pacar Sasuke yang tengah mendapati pacarnya tengah bercinta dengan gadis lain," ucap Neji. Semua mendelik kearahnya, termasuk Sakura.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa_nya_. Tapi ... Mengetahui harga diriku diinjak-injak oleh orang lain, rasanya tidak enak. Aku benci dianggap rendah. Dan asal kau tahu, Uchiha. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi mainanmu. Selamanya," ucap Sakura dengan nada berani sambil pergi menarik lengan Ino dari atap sekolah itu.

Dan inilah, bendera perang telah dikibarkan. Membuat, dua orang muda-mudi ini bertahan pada ekspektasinya sendiri. Namun, mereka tak sadar. Mereka sama-sama egois. Mereka tak suka direndahkan, tapi mereka saling merendahkan orang lain. Mereka tak suka dipermainkan, tapi mereka suka mempermainkan.

Jadi, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke ...

Manakah yang pantas disebut bajingan?

**~BrokenAngel~**

Bel pulang telah dibunyikan. Membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk didalam mobilnya bersiap pulang, tentunya. Sebenarnya, sempat terpikir olehnya untuk ke _bar_ malam ini, tapi ... Teman-temannya sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Aah. Betapa menyebalkannya jika kau tak mempunyai kekasih. Tidak, tidak. Sasuke bukan mempermasalahkan dirinya yang sedang ingin sendiri. Ia hanya kesal saja karna teman-temannya lebih sering berkencan dengan tunangannya masing-masing. Dan ... Itu alasan _childish_ sebenarnya. Sasuke tahu itu.

Ia mendecak kesal lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera berlalu dari parkiran sekolahnya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Moshi-moshi_?! Sakura-_chan_?__ Aku rindu padamu!_"

"Aku juga, _Nee_-_sama_."

"_Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo secepatnya! Disini aku bisa mati kebosanan menunggu pengumuman kelulusan yang masih ada tiga bulan lagi._"

"_Nee_-_sama_ jangan memaksakan diri. Kau baru saja selesai ujian akhir,"

"_Tidak tidak! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin ke Tokyo dan berlibur denganmu,_"

"Ini masih musim semi, _Nee_-_sama_. Aku baru liburan dimusim depan,"

"_Tak masalah! Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu sementara denganmu, lalu saat musim panas kita ke pantai,"_

"Baiklah. Terserah Karin-_neesama_ saja."

"_Aku bahkan telah merencanakan pendidikan magister di Tokyo University. Aku tak mau diluar negeri lagi. Aku bosan, dan kesepian. Belum lagi di Jerman aku hanya bersama Tayuya dan Saara_."

"_Nee-sama_ yakin? Apakah _pria tua_ itu tidak mengoceh karna permintaanmu?"

"_Tidak. Aku membalikan kata-katanya dengan sempurna. Kubilang saja kalau aku sudah memenuhi impiannya dengan bersekolah di Jerman,_"

"_Nee-sama_. Apakah kau sudah istirahat? Aku tahu rasanya lelah mendapat gelar sarjana dalam waktu dua tahun. Itu sangat singkat,"

"_Tidak, tidak. Aku menyukai kuliah kedokteran. Aku memahami segalanya, Sakura. Apapun yang kau suka, pasti akan membuatmu tak kenal lelah,_"

"Karin-_nee_. Kenapa kau bisa mendapat pendidikan kedokteran? Aku sendiri saja tak boleh. Padahal aku tak ingin masuk dalam dunia bisnis,"

"_Sadarlah, Sakura. Kau mempunyai bakat alami disana. Kau bisa mengurus perusahaan, tanpa kau sadari. Kau ingat dulu saat Sasori sulit memahami dokumen saham?_"

"Ya. Aku ingat jelas dimana sibodoh itu tak mengerti sama sekali dokumen seperti itu. Memang agak berlibet urusannnya, dan aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya. Yah, aku sadar. Saham itu sudah sepatutnya tak kita beli, mereka banyak mempersulit hal pembelian. Dan untungnya sibodoh itu mau mendengarkanku,"

"_Ah, senang sekali rasanya mendengarmu berbicara banyak seperti itu, Sakura. Aku janji dua hari lagi aku akan pulang dan merayakan ulang tahunmu_,"

"Tidak, _Nee_-_sama_. Aku benci ulang tahun, aku tak mau merayakannya."

"_Sakura. Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Tak ada yang sama, Sakura. Aku tahu rasanya, walaupun aku cuma anak angkat didalam keluarga Haruno, aku tahu. Rasanya sedih ketika seseorang yang memungutmu dari jalanan kini telah tiada,_"

"Ya. Aku tahu, Karin-_nee_. Sudahlah, membicarakan ibu tak akan ada habisnya. Aku sekarang ingin beristirahat."

Dan setelah itu, telepon dari kakaknya ia matikan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu. Tapi baginya ... Luka yang menggores didadanya lebih besar. Kenapa kakaknya menyalahkannya? Kenapa Sasori tak bisa menjadi Karin yang penuh perhatian?

Aah. Berbagai kata 'Kenapa?' dan 'Bagaimana?' memenuhi otaknya. Ia mendecih kecil lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya dan bersiap tidur.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Baru jam istirahat sekolah. Dan Ino sudah sibuk. Kini ia tengah sibuk mendaftarkan dirinya dalam klub apa. Inginnya klub kerajinan tangan, namun ia takut. Takut tak bisa menjahit. Klub bela diri? Oh. Ia sama saja memasukan dirinya pada kandang buaya. Klub musik? Ah. Ia bukan Sakura yang sudah memasteri permainan piano.

Diliriknya gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mendaftarkan dirinya pada sebuah klub _kendo_. Oh tidak. Sakura semakin menyeramkan, setelah mendapat sabuk tertinggi dalam _aikido_ dan _judo_, ia masih tak puas dengan permainan kendonya yang baru sampai ditahap pertengahan saat ia masih _Junior high school_.

_Damn_. Sekarang ia bingung masuk kedalam klub apa. "Sakura, menurutmu aku pantas masuk klub apa?," tanya Ino.

"Klub _fashion show_. Cocok dengan dirimu yang gila belanja," ucap Sakura datar. Ino mendelik kearahnya namun tak diperdulikan.

"Kau sendiri? Lihat sudah berapa banyak bela diri yang kau kuasai?" tanya Ino sengit.

"Ini atas perintah nenekku. Dulu ibuku suka bermain _kendo_ tapi tak pernah boleh karna tubuhnya lemah," jelas Sakura. Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku masuk kedalam klub _fashion show_ hitung-hitung pelampiasanku karna tak bisa menjadi model," ucap Ino. Ia kemudian mendaftarkan namanya pada klub itu.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Kau mendaftar klub apa, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto. Ia sendiri bingung masuk klub apa, inginnya sih _kendo_, seperti Neji.

"_Judo_." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto mendelik kearahnya.

"Lihat pialamu yang sudah berjejer itu. Kau masih berniat menambahnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Selama aku belum cidera, aku belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan piala," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kau Sai? Kau masuk klub apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia lalu melirik kearah pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang menggambar itu.

"Melukis—mungkin? Kau sendiri?" tanya Sai balik sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku sepertinya masuk klub panahan saja. Kalau _kendo_, Neji sudah ada disana. Aku bosan bersama kalian," ucap Naruto datar.

"Kudengar Sakura-_san_ masuk _kendo_, benar Neji?" tanya Sai.

"Benar. Tapi ... Aku tahu ia banyak belajar beladiri apapun. Kalau _kendo_, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dia hanya pernah membuat _yankee_ pencari masalah dengan sekolahnya itu bertarung dengannya, dan Sakura bertarung dengan replika _samurai_, juga katanya ... Ia sangat mahir," ucap Neji. Semua menatap kearahnya.

"Aku heran. Bela diri apa saja yang telah dia pelajari," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Dia gadis yang benar-benar tak terkalahkan," ucap Sai sambil mendecak kesal. Gadis Haruno satu ini memang tak ada tandingannya.

"Apanya? Ia tak berhasil meninju diriku kemarin," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Naruto mendelik kembali kearahnya.

"Ia hanya bisa kalah olehmu. Lihat saja nanti kemampuan sesungguhnya."

**~BrokenAngel~**

Jam pulang telah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang, semua murid yang ikut kegiatan klub masing-masing tengah berkumpul dalam ruangannya tersendiri.

Seperti halnya Sakura. Ia dengan malas mengikuti pembukaan klub _kendo_. Bukan karna ia satu-satunya gadis yang mendaftar di klub ini. Namun karena tatapan memuja orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sampai saat pengujian kemampuan. Sakura sengaja menunggu di antrean terakhir. Ia tak ingin berdesak-desakan hanya karna sebuah pedang kayu bodoh disana. Ia tengah melihat Neji yang menjadi penguji kemampuan disana. Dan tentu saja, karna Neji adalah orang yang berpengalaman dengan pedang. Sama seperti dirinya. Sayangnya ia tak mau menampilkannya sekarang.

Terakhir digilirannya. Sakura bersiap memakai seragam _kendo_ dan pelindungnya. Lalu ia bersiap memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi sayangnya, yang mengujinya langsung kakak kelas yang menjadi ketua klub.

"Kau tahu? Gadis tak sepatutnya memainkan pedang," ucap kakak kelas itu sambil menyeringai meremehkan kearah Sakura.

"Oh? Begitu. Bagaimana jika kita bermain tanpa pelindung kepala?" tanya Sakura menantang. Kakak kelas itu menyeringai karnanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak heran mengapa kau begini, kakakmu sama merepotkannya denganmu," ucap Deidara—kakak kelas itu. Ia lalu melepas penutup kepalanya, sama dengan Sakura. Semua tercengang karnanya.

"Deidara-_nii_, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kepalamu jika kau masih menyamakan diriku dengan sibodoh itu," ucap Sakura dengan nada datar. Deidara menyeringai.

Deidara mulai menyerang. Namun ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Sakura. Deidara terus menyerang Sakura di titik fatal seperti kepala, bahu, tangan, dan kaki. Namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Sakura.

"Dei-_nii_. Jika Ino bertanya padamu mengapa kepalamu bocor, jangan salahkan aku." Ucap Sakura. Ia lalu mulai menggerakan balik serangan Deidara. Dengan cepat ia memanuver kendali disana. Dengan gerakannya yang sangat cepat, ia bisa membuat Deidara terpojok.

"Jadi ... Apakah sudah cukup?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Deidara. Deidara tersenyum maklum sambil menyeringai. Kemudian Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya dari Deidara dan segera turun dari atas podium.

"Hey semua! Kalian setuju tidak kalau gadis ini menjadi ketua klub?" teriak Deidara. Sakura yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya dilantai langsung terkejut. Belum lagi semua berteriak setuju pula.

"Aku keberatan. Bagaimana jika Hyuuga Neji saja?" tanyaku balik. "Aku belum mahir memainkan pedang," ucap Sakura. Semua melongo karnanya.

Oh, _hell_. Siapa barusan yang mengalahkan juara berturut-turut _kendo_ tingkat nasional? Sakura pasti belum menyadarinya. Ia memang gadis yang mempunyai bakat terpendam dimana-mana.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi aku ingin kau yang maju saat pertandingan nasional nanti," ucap Deidara. Sakura mendecih karnanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa mengayun pedang."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura keluar dari ruangan _kendo_. Meninggalkan dua puluh pasang mata yang menatapnya heran sekaligus berbinar karnanya.

"Kita baru saja melihat seorang legenda."

**~BrokenAngel~**

Berlatih _judo_ tadi tak membuat sedikitpun tubuh Sasuke ambruk. Dirinya sudah biasa mendapat pendidikan moral seperti militer oleh ayahnya yang dingin itu. Ia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan keras. Maka dari itu, ia sekarang tengah santai-santai saja duduk diruangan keluarga.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana _judo_-mu?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Dan memang benar, Itachi telah mengetahui jawabannya meski Sasuke tak memberitahunya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, bodoh." Ucap Itachi sambil duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke mendelik tak suka saat dirinya dikatakan bodoh begitu saja oleh Itachi.

"Lalu? Kau mengharapkan apa? Diriku yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _alien_ begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak juga. Setidaknya bagus, nanti kau tak bisa memainkan gadis lagi karna wajahmu yang aneh itu. Tapi ... Nanti Sakura-_chan_ meninggalkanmu karna wajah _alien_-mu itu," ucap Itachi sambil terkekeh. Sementara Sasuke mematung ditempatnya. Seketika teringat bahwa ia dan Sakura baru saja mendeklarasikan bendera peperangan.

"_Nii_-_san_. Apa saja yang dibenci Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Spontan Itachi menengok kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ia banyak membenci suatu hal. Musim semi, hari ulang tahunnya, ayahnya, Sasori, ia benci ruangan kotor. Dan lain-lain. Yang jelas ... Ia tak benci dengan satupun hewan." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan karnanya.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan situasi Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke diam saja karnanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang memandangnya maklum.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Rencanamu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang berbinar senang. Dirinya kini tengah berada dikamar Sakura. Berencana menginap karna besok hari libur, tentunya. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya sedari kecil.

"Rencana apa? Aku tak berniat menggantungnya ditiang bendera lagi. Aku kehilangan nafsu melihat wajahnya," ucap Sakura datar. Ino menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

"Demi kacamata Karin-_nee_ yang sangat sakral itu! Kau harus punya rencana, mana mungkin kau diam saja ketika dirimu dipermainkan seperti itu? Itu bukan Haruno Sakura yang kukenal!," ucap Ino dengan semangat. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ini Ino atau dirinya yang ingin balas dendam? Nampaknya justru gadis _blonde_ itu siap sekali mendamprat pemuda Uchiha itu dengan jet pribadi milik keluarganya.

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk itu sekarang. Aku tak perduli dengan ciuman bodoh itu," ucap Sakura datar. Ia kembali meminum _latte-_nya dengan gerakan anggun.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Setahunya, Sakura adalah sosok yang sangat menghargai tubuhnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan sembarang orang mengotorinya apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya mendamprat Uchiha satu itu. Ia juga hanya pelampiasanku, hanya mainanku, hanya angin lalu. Seperti yang dibilangnya. Aku dan dia sama-sama bajingan. Jadi untuk apa balas dendam?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum _latte_-nya lagi. Netra hijau miliknya menelusuri pemandangan diluar jendela _slide_ yang menghubungkan dirinya pada balkon kamarnya.

"Setahuku. Kau paling benci disebut mainan, kenapa kau bisa begini?" tanya Ino balik. Ia kemudian membuka _smartphone_-nya. Mengecek siapa tahu Sai meng-_e-mail_-nya.

"Salahkah aku? Aku hanya sedang kehabisan akal untuk membuat Uchiha itu jera. Lagipula aku kasihan dengan ibunya yang sangat menyayangiku begitu," ucap Sakura. "meskipun aku tahu, ia mungkin hanya memanfaatkan diriku yang merupakan gabungan dari keluarga kaya Haruno dan keluarga Kurosawa yang merupakan bangsawan," lanjut Sakura.

"Hey. Ngomong-ngomong, ibu kandungmu itu anak dari keluarga Kurosawa 'kan?" tanya Sakura. "aku tak ingat kau pernah menceritakannya. Bisa ceritakan?," lanjut Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Yah, walaupun ini memori tersendu yang Sakura punya, tapi ia tetap menyukai saat-saat dirinya mengenang mendiang ibunya.

"Ibuku dan Suzuna-_san _itu bersahabat. Ia dulu tak tahu jika Suzuna-_san_ sebenarnya menyimpan rasa dengan Kizashi. Jadilah, ia memberitahu perasaannya pada Suzuna-_san_. Suzuna-_san_ tahu, ibuku adalah gadis yang mempunyai kesehatan yang lemah. Ia tak pernah ikut olahraga, ia sering absen karna kondisi fisiknya yang lemah. Jadilah ia tersenyum kearah ibu. Ia kemudian membantu rencana ibuku yang ingin menjadikan Kizashi tunangannya. Ibu sudah terlanjur bilang ke ayahnya. Lalu ... Acara pertunangan itu diadakan," ucap Sakura. Matanya menerawang lurus keluar cakrawala.

"Ibu hanya tahu bahwa Kizashi menerimanya. Tanpa pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kizashi telah menjalin hubungan dengan Suzuna-_san_. Sampai saat ibu kuliah, ia akhirnya tahu. Saat melihat Kizashi berciuman dengan Suzuna-_san_. Ibu yang syok langsung pingsan. Lalu kesehatannya makin memburuk dari hari kehari." Lanjut Sakura dengan pandangan mata sendu.

"Akhirnya ... Pernikahan diadakan. Karna kekeras kepalaan kakek dari ibu, mereka menikah. Awalnya biasa saja. Ibuku yang kondisinya lemah memang tak bisa beraktifitas banyak, tapi tak masalah. Haruno punya banyak pelayan. Lalu, ibu dikabarkan mengandung Sasori," ucap Sakura. Kini sorot matanya makin sendu dan kosong.

"Sasori lahir dengan selamat. Ibu juga. Tapi ... Kesehatan ibu melemah. Ibu juga mengangkat Karin-_nee_ yang ia temukan sebagai yatim-piatu dijalanan. Tapi, itu tak mengurunkan niatnya untuk menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik. Meskipun Kizashi memanfaatkannya hanya untuk melahirkan pewaris untuknya. Dua tahun kemudian, aku lahir. Dan itu hanya karna Kizashi menginginkan warisan yang didapat dari keluarga Kurosawa. Karna Kurosawa hanya memberikan warisan pada anak perempuan yang melahirkan anak perempuan. Kondisi ibu kemudian semakin hari semakin melemah setelah melahirkanku," ucap Sakura. Dirasakannya pegangannya pada cangkir miliknya mengetat.

"Lalu, semakin parah setelah umurku lima tahun. Sasori yang waktu itu aku masih panggil kakak bahkan selalu memanggilku dengan titel 'bencana'. Kizashi juga membenciku. Karna pada dasarnya, aku tak pernah diinginkan. Ia hanya butuh Sasori dan warisan yang dibawaku. Ia tak butuh anak perempuan. Aku tak pernah dianggapnya, Sasori yang selalu kuajak main dengan senyuman lebarku selalu mendorongku menjauh darinya," ucap Sakura dengan suarah lirih. Ino terpaku mendengar masa lalu Sakura.

"Tapi ibu tidak. Ibu tetap menyayangiku sebagaimana ia menyayangi semua anaknya. Aku selalu memainkan piano diseberang tempat tidurnya, memainkan melodi hingga ia tertidur. Jika ia sudah tertidur, aku akan mencari Sasori dan berusaha mengajaknya bermain. Namun percuma, bonekaku yang dijahitkan oleh ibu dilemparnya. Lalu aku menagis, dan Karin-_nee_ datang. Membelaku. Ia yang lebih tua dari Sasori memarahinya. Aku hanya bisa diam, dan selalu seperti itu," ucap Sakura. Kini suaranya semakin memelan.

"Aku mengadukannya pada ibu suatu hari. Lalu ia berkata; _Apapun yang kau terjadi. Tersenyumlah. Jangan biarkan sesuatu menghalangi senyumanmu. Karna kau bukan bencana. Kau putri ibu. Bidadari kecil ibu yang selalu memainkan piano untukku. Jadilah gadis yang selalu menutupi kesedihannya. Dan tersenyumlah_," ucap Sakura. Dirasakannya kedua netranya memanas.

"Lalu ... Sampai disaat umurku sembilan tahun. Kesehatan ibu semakin parah, dan aku dengan setia masih menemaninya. Lalu suatu saat, tepat diulang tahunku yang kesepuluh tahun. Aku datang kekamar ibu, sambil membawa kue. Tapi ibu tak pernah menjawab salamku. Aku panik. Lalu aku melihat sebuah kertas ada disamping lemari kecilnya. Disitu tertulis agar aku selalu tersenyum, dan ia mempunyai permintaan akhir untuk Kizashi. Ia ingin Suzuna-_san_ dan Kizashi menikah saat ia meninggal," air mata Sakura kini tak terbendung. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sadar. Ibu tak pernah menepati janjinya yang dihari ulang tahunku ia ingin meniup kue bersama padaku. Tapi ia tak pernah. Sampai sekarang ... Aku sendirian. Sasori membenciku. Ayah membenciku. Semua." ucap Sakura. Mengakhiri ceritanya. Ino terlihat datang padanya dan memeluknya, menenangkan tangisan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Masih ada aku dan Karin-_nee_. Kau tidak sendirian," ucap Ino. Lalu Sakura tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang tak pernah Sakura tunjukkan selama beberapa tahun. Dan Ino tercengang. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, sosok dihadapannya ini begitu tegar. Begitu kuat menghadapi semua cobaan yang ada.

Sakura Haruno. Sosok gadis tangguh yang sebenarnya sangat lembut. Sosok gadis dingin yang sebenarnya sangat hangat.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Sakura hari ini bingung ingin kemana. Seketika ia ingat bahwa Karin akan pulang sekarang dari Jerman. Ia buru-buru mandi dan memakai bajunya. Dan Ino melakukan hal yang sama. Bagi mereka berdua, sosok Karin adalah sosok yang berharga. Gadis itu tetap tegar meskipun ia tahu keluarganya dibantai. Dan itu membuat Sakura belajar banyak darinya sebagai kakak.

"Hey, kau yakin Karin-_nee_ tidak dijemput oleh supir?" tanya Ino. Sambil mengoleskan bedak kearah wajahnya, ia menatap Sakura.

"Memang begitu. Rencananya satu jam lagi dia akan sampai di bandara Narita. Dan aku ingin ikut menjemputnya," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Ino.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Nona? Nona ingin ikut?" tanya seorang supir yang tengah mempersiapkan _van_ untuk nona muda yang lain yang tengah menunggunya.

"Ya. Aku dan Ino ikut." Ucap Sakura. Buru-buru sang supir membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan mereka segera duduk manis didalam _van_ milik Sakura.

"Hey, aku yakin kakakmu itu pasti kaget melihatmu. Kau sudah dua tahun tak bertemu dengannya," ucap Ino. Sakura mengangguk karnanya.

"Dia hanya menceramahiku nanti. Melihat kelakuanku semasa tahap akhir _Junior High School_ sangat brutal." Ucap Sakura. Sementara Ino terkekeh karnanya.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Well, disini kurang SasuSakunya ya? Sabar deeeh. Aku lagi fokus sama masalalunya si Saku ini. :d terus nih ya, aku mau ngomong tentang polling ada Lemon atau engga difict ini.

**Polling terbanyak yang bilang kalau ada lemon, bakal aku turutin. Tapi tenang aja! Kalo lemon kalah, aku bakalan bikil lime di akhir cerita! Janji ^^**

Oke, kita balesin review dulu deh~!:

**Ara-chan: **Ah, iya ... Aku masih kelas 7, muehehe. _Arigatou_, atas dukungannya dan salam kenal juga :)

**Sami haruchi 2: **Maaf ya, ini udah jadi bagian dari cerita. Tapi tenang aja kok, Sasu gaselamanya nyebelin kok:)

**Lui h: **Iya, muehehehe. Kalau engga ada halangan sih belasan chapter rencananya hehe;)

**Guest: **Mohon ditunggu ya;), saya juga mau nanya tentang ada lemon atau engga di fict ini:)

**Sasa Cherry: **Gapapa kok;), maaf yaa ... Saya bikin Sasukenya jadi jahat gini hehehe. *ketawa malu*, tenang aja. Porsi menderitanya Sasuke sama Sakura bakalan sama kok. *ketawa evil*

**Mina Jasmine: **Arigatou~! *blush* ini sudah lanjut kok;), hm ... Untuk porsi sakit hatinya si Saku bakal ada kok;) tapi nanti yaaa :D

**Gilang 363: **Rencanaku sih gitu, hehehe.

**Adryana Sisy: **Wah, _senpai_. Aku gak nyangka _senpai_ baca ff aku *shock* makasih atas pujian dan koreksinya yaaa, rambut Sakura sengaja aku bikin panjang disini hehehe *garuk2kepala*, ini sudah lanjut _senpai_:)

**Dryice . arthemis: **Ini sudah lanjut kok

**Ah Rin: **Iya hehe, ini sudah lanjut yaa ;)

**Aiko Asari: **_Arigatou~_! Iya aku usahain begitu kok ... Makasih atas pujianmu;) ah, ini sudah lanjut hehe;)

**Ntika blossom: **Ini sudah lanjut;)

**Cherryma: **_Arigatou_~! Ini sudah lanjut hehe

**Indri . schorpion: **Aduh, maaf ya si Sasu aku bikin jadi begini ... Tapi 'kan kalo cerita gaada konflik gabakal seru hehehe ;), iya Sai agak ooc gitu hehe. Ini sudah update;)

**Anka-Chan: **Ha'i, ini sudah update~!

**White's: **_Arigatou_~! Ini sudah update yaa~!

Sekian.

_With love_,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance,** Friendship, **Drama**

Warn: Cold!Saku,AU,Typo(s)

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

* * *

Udara dingin khas musim semi menyambut gadis Haruno yang baru turun dari pesawat pribadi milik keluarganya ini. Ia tersenyum lebar, mengetahui dirinya sudah kembali ditanah kelahirannya. Aah. Ia sangat rindu dengan semuanya.

Pelayan yang menyambutnya langsung membawakan koper-kopernya. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu jemputan. Toh juga katanya adik kesayangannya akan datang menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Saat menunggu didalam _cafe_, ia dikejutkan oleh pelayan yang mendatanginya dengan gerakan buru-buru. "Nona, Nona Sakura dan Nona Yamanaka sudah datang, mari kita pulang," ucap sang pelayan.

Kontan, Karin—gadis itu—langsung mengambil selembar uang seribu _yen_ yang tampaknya sangat banyak untuk sebuah kopi itu dan langsung menaruhnya dimeja. Ia tak butuh kembalian, ambil saja uangnya semuanya. Ia kemudian langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Haaah. Kemana kakakmu itu?" tanya Ino. Dirinya mulai tak sabaran, padahal ia baru lima menit sampai disini. Dan Sakura yang melihat itu langsung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Jangan terlalu membiasakan memanjakan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sakura dengan nada datar. Ino langsung mencibir setelah menemukan kata 'Memanjakan,' itu tadi.

"Hey. Itu kakakmu bukan?" tanya Ino. Ia menunjuk kearah gadis yang nampak berjalan dengan terburu-buru diikuti beberapa pelayan menuju _van_ yang masih dinaiki oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau bahkan dengan mudah mengenali Karin-_nee_," ucap Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lihat saja pelayannya disana. Kalau tidak heboh namanya bukan Karin-_neesama_," ucap Ino. Sakura lalu meliriknya bosan.

"Seperti kau tidak heboh saja," ucap Sakura. Ino sudah bersiap mengeluarkan kata-katanya, namun sayang. Karin sudah terlebih dulu membuka—menarik—pintu _van_ yang dinaiki oleh Sakura dan dirinya.

"Sakuraaa! Aku rindu denganmu!" teriak heboh gadis berambut merah yang langsung menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan mautnya.

"_Nee-san_. Aku juga rindu denganmu," ucap Sakura dengan suara datar namun sarat akan kelembutan. Sejujurnya ia memang agak kewalahan saat Karin tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Namun apa boleh buat? Kakaknya ini sedang rindu berat dengannya.

"Karin-_neesama_. Kau tidak memelukku?" tanya Ino dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Lalu Karin menyengir dan bergantian memeluknya.

"Ino-_chan_! Aku rindu denganmu juga," ucap Karin sambil memeluk erat Ino. Sementara Ino terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Karin-_nee_, kau tak pernah berubah, ya?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Karin lalu membalas senyumannya dan melepas pelukan eratnya.

"Saatnya pulang!" seru Karin riang. Kemudian _van_ yang ditaiki mereka langsung melaju meninggalkan bandara Narita.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"_Teme_. Kau ingin ke _bar_ nanti malam?" tanya Naruto. Niatnya berkumpul bersama teman-temannya memang ini. Ia ingin bersenang-senang sebentar di _bar_. Yah ... Mungkin segelas _martini_ bisa menenangkan jiwanya yang sedang kalap akhir-akhir ini karna Hinata sedang marah padanya.

"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan, _Dobe_. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata, tapi bukan aku yang jadi pengaduanmu." Ucap Sasuke ketus. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada _psp_ kesayangannya dan memainkan _game_.

"Sialan kau, _Teme_! Awas saja kalau kau mau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan membalikan kata-katamu setelah itu terjadi!" umpat Naruto kesal. Sementara Sasuke kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk bermain _game_.

"Oh. Aku baru ingat kalau Sakura kemarin baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang," ucap Sai. Sasuke mendelik kearahnya sementara Neji dan Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapannya masing-masing.

"Nah, sekarang langkah awalmu apa?" tanya Neji. Ia terlihat sedikit tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang sedang dibahas oleh mereka kali ini.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke sekenannya. Ia memang belum begitu tertarik untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura kali ini. Tapi dalam hati, ia tetap ingin menghancurkan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau membuatnya jatuh cinta?" tanya Sai. Semua mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam nan aneh.

"Sejak kapan kau mendukung rencana Sasuke?" tanya balik Naruto. Sai mengidikkan bahunya.

"Aku kurang setuju dengan rencana Sasuke. Tapi ... Rasanya bagus juga untuk membuat Sakura jera. Sekali-kali ia harus diberi tahu bahwa ia juga bisa merasakan sakit hati," ucap Neji. Naruto mendelik lagi kearah pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Apa tak ada rencana lain lagi? Aku malas membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kawan-kawannya malas. Dalam hati, ia sebenarnya menginginkan rencana tersebut _sih_.

"Hanya itu," ucap Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini tampak tak perduli dengan delikan Naruto dan tatapan datar milik Neji dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa, eh? Kau 'kan paling gampang menggaet para wanita," ucap Neji. Bisa dirasakan pemuda berdarah Hyuuga itu bahwa seringai dibibirnya mengembang.

"Tidak, kau tahu bahwa Haruno merepotkan satu itu susah untuk ditaklukan," ucap Naruto menengahi. Nampaknya pemuda _blonde_ ini terpaksa mengalah demi ide bodoh teman-temannya.

"Kau salah Naruto. Aku tahu dia sudah terpesona olehku," ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Dan ... Oh. Tanpa ia harus bertanya pada Sakura pun, ia pasti tahu bahwa Sakura telah terpesona olehnya, dilihat dari gelagat gadis itu.

"Hah ... Saranku sama seperti Sai." Ucap Neji pelan. Ia kemudian bersiap-siap memainkan _psp_ miliknya lagi.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Haruno."

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Karin-_nee_. Kau yakin melanjutkan pendidikan magistermu di Tokyo?" tanya Sakura. Sambil mengiris daging _steak_ miliknya, ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku yakin, Tokyo _university_ itu bagus, 'kan? Lagipula ... Aku tak betah berlama-lama diluar negeri," ucap Karin dengan wajah masam. Ia kemudian menyuap daging _steak_ miliknya yang telah dibalur _mash-potato_ itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Bilang saja kau tak kuat berlama-lama meninggalkan Suigetsu-_nii_," cibir Ino. Ia yang memilih memakan _salad_ itu menatap Karin dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"T-Tidak!" bantah Karin dengan wajah memerah. Ia kemudian memotong daging _steak_-nya dengan gerakan kasar, menjadikan daging itu pelampiasan.

"_Nee_-_san_. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Sakura. Ia yang telah selesai makan itu langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu lalu menatap Karin datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin bingung. Tak biasanya adiknya ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, yah ... Walaupun ia sering memaksa adiknya ini untuk bercerita padanya perihal masalah yang terjadi.

"_Nee_-_san_ kenal dengan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura balik. Karin mengernyit heran setelah ia mengucap nama marga tersebut.

"Kenal. Tentu saja aku kenal, ia kolega perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh keluarga kita, _honey_." Ucap Karin dengan santainya. Tak memperdulikan atensi Ino dan Sakura yang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu itu," ucap Sakura. Dirinya bahkan tak pernah diberitahu bahwa keluarganya adalah kolega penting keluarga Uchiha. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Haruno dan Uchiha menjalin kerja sama biasa.

"Makanya jangan terlalu tenggelam dalam dendammu kepada Kizashi-_jiisan_," ucap Ino mencibir. Ia tak memperdulikan Sakura yang mendelik kearahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Karin. Kini, giliran Karin yang bersiap menguak informasi dari bibir ranum milik Sakura itu.

"Hanya bertanya. Aku punya seorang _teman_ dari keluarga itu," ucap Sakura. Ino kemudian menatapnya aneh dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Bilang saja itu adalah kekasihmu! Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Ino sambil menodongkan garpunya pada wajah Sakura.

"Waah! Ternyata kau dengan Uchiha?! Ayah pasti akan senang mendengarnya," ucap Karin dengan wajah berbinar, tak memperdulikan Sakura yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku bukan siapa-siapanya," ucap Sakura dengan nada datar. "aku hanya ingin tahu data diri seseorang yang menciumku tiba-tiba," lanjut Sakura dengan nada yang lebih pelan. Namun masih ditangkap jelas oleh dua pasang telinga milik Ino dan Karin.

"KAU DICIUMNYA?!" _oke_. Teriakkan Karin yang terlalu membahana bagi kuping Sakura itu sangat mengganggu.

"Bukan itu saja, Karin-_nee_. Bahkan aku menemukan banyak _tanda_ dileher Sakura yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha itu," ucap Ino sambil memasang tampang bergosip yang _khas_ miliknya itu.

"Oh, _hell_. Bisakah kalian tenang? Aku sedang meminta solusi," ucap Sakura. Ino menatapnya tak percaya, karna ... Sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah meminta solusi apapun pada orang lain. Karna Sakura hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi ... Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya Karin sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat _blazer_ merah miliknya agak tertarik keatas sedikit.

Penampilan Sakura sangat sederhana. Dengan celana _hotpants_ putih dan _tanktop_ hitam berumbai disekitar dadanya, tambahan dengan _sneakers_ putihnya. Ino memakai _croptee_ biru dengan _tanktop_ hitam dan _hotpants_ hitam, dengan sepatu _sneakers_ putihnya. Sementara Karin memakai _blazer_ merah yang didalamnya ada _tanktop_ hitam, ia memakai celana panjang hitam dan sepatu _louboutin_ hitam. Sangat menggambarkan _bussiness_-_woman_.

"Solusi. Aku dan Sasuke," jawab Sakura, datar. Karin menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia takut adiknya ini sedang patah hati, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi karna Sakura telah mengalami banyak pahitnya hidup.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan. Jadi ... Ini bermula dari acara makan malam dan pesta dansa koresponden milik Uchiha _corp_. Dimana, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk datang ke pesta itu." Ucap Ino, Karin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sakura tentu saja membuat itu menjadi berkelit-kelit. Tapi ... Aku membuatnya datang ke pesta itu dengan keputusan sepihak. Lalu, waktu di makan malam itu, Sasuke mengajak Sakura menjadi pasangannya dalam acara berdansa," lanjut cerita Ino. Karin menatap tak percaya pada Sakura setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"Sakura yang aku kira menolak justru menerima tawaran itu dengan berkata tidak apa-apa. Mereka lalu berdansa bersama, dan tentunya ... Karna keluarga Uchiha yang membuat pesta, anak-anak mereka berdansa terlebih dahulu, dan ... Sakura mendapat sorotan mata terbanyak karna ia adalah keturunan murni klan bangsawan Kurosawa dan keluarga kaya Haruno," lanjut Ino. Karin mengangguk lagi karnanya.

"Lalu, sepenglihatanku. Mereka berbisik sesuatu entah apalah itu, lalu mencium telinga Sakura hingga membuat Sakura mengerang kecil, aku tak tahu kenapa yang jelas mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab seperti seorang kekasih," ucap Ino. Sakura kemudian menatapnya garang.

"Puncaknya pada waktu itu. Saat aku dan Sakura ingin memberikan cinderamata dari ibuku yang baru pulang dari Belgia pada Sai. Sakura dan aku tak sengaja mendengar bahwa Sasuke bilang bahwa Sakura hanya pelampiasan. Sakura lalu muncul dan menantang Sasuke," lanjut Ino.

"Dan, waktu kami bertemu disekolah. Sakura bilang bahwa ia dicium oleh Sasuke. Lalu, sebenarnya aku kaget saat Sakura meminta solusi, kupikir ia pernah bilang bahwa Sasuke hanya pelampiasan," lanjut Ino. Kini, ceritanya telah selesai. Meninggalkan Karin dalam pose berpikirnya dan Sakura yang membuang muka, malu.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya meminta solusi untuk menghindari Uchiha bodoh itu. Kau dan otak kecilmu itu mana mungkin berpikiran bahwa Sasuke akan membuatku jera? Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi," ucap Sakura. Kemudian Ino mendelik kearahnya dengan pandangan 'Hey-aku-mempunyai-otak-yang-sama-ukurannya-denganmu'.

"Kupikir, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kau bilang tidak—tapi aku tahu sebenarnya iya. Kalian berdua sama-sama egois, dalam kata lain kau dan Sasuke hanya mementingkan ego diri kalian masing-masing, dan melawan perasaan dalam dada. Kau dan dia sama-sama menganggap satu sama lain pelampiasan dan mainan," ucap Karin. Sakura sedikit terdiam karnanya.

"Wah! Itu juga yang aku ingin katakan padanya, Karin-_nee_. Sekarang ... Katakan lebih banyak! Agar Sakura menyadari perbuatannya," dukung Ino semangat. Gadis Yamanaka ini tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura saat mendengar kalimatnya.

"Hah ... Aku tahu dari dulu kau anak yang naif, Sakura. Tapi aku tak menyangka hingga menjadi seperti ini, kau harusnya sadar dengan perbuatanmu. Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura. Kau tak bisa bermain terus-terusan, kau harus memikirkan apa yang telah kau perbuat," ucap Karin. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku meminta nasihatmu untuk membalas dendam kepada Sasuke. Bukan menceramahiku," decak Sakura kesal. Ia paling tak suka jika diceramahi mengenai perbuatannya yang dibilang terlalu brutal itu.

"Membalas dendam bukan hal yang baik, _Saki_. Sekarang, temuilah dia dan berbicara secara baik-baik. Bilang kau tak suka disebut mainan, dan bilang juga kepadanya agar berhenti berusaha membuatmu jera," ucap Karin. Ia tak menyangka adiknya bisa bermasalah dengan seorang pria seperti ini, karna selama enam belas tahun Sakura hidup, ia tak pernah bercerita padanya tentang laki-laki kecuali Sasori dan ayahnya.

"Aku tak sudi untuk berbuat rendahan seperti itu," dengus Sakura kesal. Ia _benar-benar_ tak sudi jika harus meminta maaf pada pemuda yang membuatnya kesal itu. Ia bukan orang yang pantas meminta maaf, ia hanya cocok sebagai pemberi maaf. Dan ... Pada dasarnya, Sakura tak pernah memaafkan seseorang yang membuatnya hancur.

"Ternyata masih keras kepala meskipun Karin-_nee_ yang menceramahimu. Aku heran kenapa ada seorang gadis angkuh dan jarang senyum sepertimu ada didunia?" ucap Ino kesal. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tanyakan saja kepada pria tua itu. Kenapa ia membuatku terlahir kedunia meskipun aku tidak dibutuhkan, dan bahkan menjadi penyebab kematian ibuku sendiri," ucap Sakura, getir. Semua bisa merasakan itu.

"Haah ... Sudahlah. Sekarang maumu apa?" tanya Karin. Susah untuk melunturkan sifat keras kepala Sakura, lebih baik menuruti apa katanya hingga puas. Meskipun dalam artian buruk.

"Aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bukan gadis mainannya. Akan kubuat ia menjadi menyerah. Akan kubuat ia susah memilikiku,"

_Tapi ... Haruno Sakura. Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan?_

**~BrokenAngel~**

Pagi hari di KIHS berjalan seperti biasa. Semuanya sama, kecuali gadis Haruno satu ini yang mendengarkan lagunya diatas atap sekolah dengan posisi tidur. Ia kemudian mengadahkan wajahnya, membuat wajahnya menatap langit biru diatas sana.

Gadis itu tengah dalam posisi menatap, namun pikirannya entah kemana. Pikiran gadis itu melayang ke dalam pembicaraannya, Karin, dan Ino semalam. Saat-saat dimana ia dengan percaya dirinya berkata seperti itu.

Tapi ... Gadis Haruno satu ini tak menyesali apapun. Karna pada dasarnya, ia akan menghancurkan orang yang menghancurkannya. Nyawa dibayar nyawa, sama halnya dengan hatinya. Jika Sasuke mempermainkannya, ia juga bisa.

Diri Sakura—gadis itu—teringat saat Sasuke menciumnya. Membuat getaran aneh muncul didadanya. Ia tak yakin dengan perasaan apa ini, namun kata Ino, ini disebut dengan cinta. Oh, _hell_. Sakura mana mungkin menyukai Sasuke, bukan?

Ah, ia memikirkan itu lagi. Setelah semalaman memikirkan ini dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur, ia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban atas perasaannya, maksudnya.

Gadis Haruno satu ini pasti dengan lantangnya akan membantah hal itu jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Itu _sangat_ tak mungkin terjadi. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, ia akan melompat dari lantai atas calon perusahaan Sasori, pastinya.

Sakura lalu menghela nafasnya dan berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan atap sekolahnya dan memasuki kelasnya—yang sudah dimulai sejak dua jam yang lalu.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Pelajaran tentang kalkulus ini tak membuat Sasuke merasa pusing. Toh ia bisa dengan semua rumus merepotkan ini. Sekarang, bukan hal itu yang terpenting. Namun mengenai rencananya menggaet Haruno Sakura demi kesenangan semata.

"Psst, _Teme_. Kau tak memperhatikan pelajaran?" bisik Naruto yang duduk dibelakang pemuda Uchiha satu ini. Sasuke kemudian menggidikan bahunya.

"Hanya malas. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tak memperhatikan? Bukankah otakmu itu dibawah standar? Sekali-kali refisilah otakmu dengan sesuatu yang berguna," jawab Sasuke. Naruto kemudian mendengus kesal dan tak berniat mengajak Uchiha satu ini berbicara lagi.

Setelah itu, pemuda bungsu Uchiha ini kembali berlayar pada pikirannya lagi. Memikirkan strateginya pada Haruno nakal satu itu, maksudnya. Ia harus mengambil langkah utama apa dulu? Tidak mungkin 'kan jika ia tiba-tiba mengajak gadis itu bercinta? Yang ada Sakura akan langsung mendampratnya.

Tidak, tidak.

Ia akan memulainya dari mendekati gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan melumerkan hati baja itu sedikit demi sedikit, pasti ia dengan mudah membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut dengannya.

Dengan sedikit kelakuan baik, dan kata-kata manis, Sakura pasti akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Lalu setelah itu ia akan membuat air mata bercucuran dari mata _emerald_ gadis itu. _Great idea_.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju parkiran untuk menemukan jemputan mereka. Tapi sayang, sesaat setelah Sakura keluar kelas ia langsung dihadang oleh pemuda Uchiha yang menantinya didepan pintu kelas.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura sengit. Ia masih kesal dengan pemuda ini setelah dirinya diberi titel mainan oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hanya menjemputmu," jawab Sasuke santai. Sakura menatapnya garang, namun ia masih terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Tidak. Aku sudah punya jemputan," ucap Sakura. Berusaha menghalau pemuda Uchiha ini untuk menjemputnya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" decak Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau kau tahu aku keras kepala, harusnya kau mengurunkan niatmu untuk menjemputku," alibi Sakura. Sakura sengaja memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak kesal sedetik kemudian. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Tentu saja Sakura meronta minta dilepaskan, tetapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dibandingkan gadis yang telah membanting belasan pria ini.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" maki Sakura saat dirinya dipaksa duduk didalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggidikan bahunya tanda tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan memilih menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja. Belajarlah menjadi orang yang tak pernah mengeluh," ucap Sasuke. Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebentar—karnanya.

Mereka lalu berkendara menuju kawasan kota Konoha. Membuat Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Hei, rumahku bukan disini," ucap Sakura. Dirinya mulai panik saat menemukan seringai tipis dibibir Sasuke.

"Memang ini bukan rumahmu. Kita akan makan sebentar," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya kesal, lagi.

"Sudah menjemputku tanpa alasan, menarik tanganku dengan semena-mena, dan sekarang kau mengajakku makan tanpa persetujuan dariku!" umpat Sakura meledak-ledak. Dirinya sudah tak kuasa menahan emosinya kali ini.

"Sejak kapan Haruno Sakura yang bermuka datar bak robot menjadi cerewet?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku tak bermuka datar. Kau sendiri? Kau bermuka datar," ucap Sakura kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia dibilang robot oleh orang yang sendirinya bermuka datar? Pemuda dihadapannya ini tak tahu malu memang.

"Lihat siapa gadis yang berubah menjadi cerewet disana," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Membuat Sakura ingin menendang Uchiha menjengkelkan ini.

Lalu mobil Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah _cafe_ untuk anak muda seumuran mereka. Lalu Sasuke keluar dari pintu mobilnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Sakura sebagaimana seharusnya seperti itu.

Sakura lalu membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Ia tak biasa seperti ini. Ia biasanya dibukakan pintu, ditutupkan pintu, dan lain-lain saat dirinya menaiki _van_ yang biasa menjemputnya.

Namun dengan Sasuke?

Uh. Berbicara baik dengannya saja tak bisa, apalagi dibukakan pintunya? Pasti sudah kiamat kalau itu terjadi. Dan dalam hati gadis bermahkota merah muda ini bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke mendadak menjadi pribadi yang _sedikit_ melembut?

Ah. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan orang bodoh.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura kemudian mengecek menunya dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Strawberry juice_." Jawab Sakura, Sasuke menganguk karnanya.

"Satu _strawberry juice_ dan _tomato juice_," ucap Sasuke kepada _waitress_ yang menunggu mereka. _Waitress_ itu mengangguk setelah mendengar perintah Sasuke dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap baik?" tanya Sakura. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca yang tepat berada disamping tempat duduknya, jelas. Karna Sasuke memilih tempat duduk ini.

"Hanya ingin, tak ada alasan khusus," jawab Sasuke. Meskipun ia punya _rencana_ untuk Sakura, tetap saja ia ingin membuat Sakura menyukainya secara perlahan. Makanya ia tak terlalu melembutkan perlakuannya pada Sakura.

"Terdengar aneh jika itu keluar dari mulutmu," ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh karnanya.

"Ini sebagai ucapan _maaf_-ku padamu karna telah memberimu titel _mainan_," ucap Sasuke santai. Sakura sedikit mendelik karnanya.

"Aku tak perduli. Kau juga mainan untukku, mana mungkin aku marah? Dunia pasti sudah terbalik," ucap Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengarnya.

"Apakah ada gadis yang memasang wajah datar setelah dirinya diberi titel _mainan_ oleh orang yang memberinya ciuman pertama? Kuyakin tidak ada."

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Oke. Aku sudah putuskan untuk mengeluarkan lemon di chap 8. Jadi ... Waittah! Aku akan berusaha ningkatin konflik yang ada di ff ini. So, keep watch!

**Balasan Review:**

**Kumada Chiyu: **Hmm ... Gimana ya _senpai_, aku sebenernya pengen bikin konflik dari lemon itu sendiri. Dimana Sakura yang belum mencintai Sasuke itu sudah melakukan hubungan yang tidak sepantasnya/?.

**Zuka: **Nanti ya di chap 8;)

**Marukocan: **Iya, hehe.

**Dita love Sasusaku: **Thanks;), ini happy-ending kok. *spoiler*

**Guest: **Arigatou~!, nanti di chap 8 bakalan ada deh. Janji!

**Lui H: **Halo~! Maaf ya ... Ini gak bisa dipanjangin lagi;) 3k itu udah batasan paling-paling/? Aku deh ...

**Anonym: **Ha'i!

**Dya Onyx: **Di chap 8;)

**Sasa Cherry: **Iya, Karin gak bakal suka kok sama Sasuke. Dia jadi sosok penopang Sakura;)

**Sami Haruchi 2: **Oke;)

**Dya Onyx: **Oke, aku lagi coba banyakin percakapan SasuSakunya nih;)

**Animea-Khunee-Chan: **Thanks;), ini sudah update;)

**Dellavega: **Ini sudah;)

**Tsuki Yuzuriha: **Aaaa ... Gimana yaa ...

**Miyoko Via: **Masa? *shock* aku gak nyangka masalalu si Saku bisa bikin _senpai_ nangis ... Aku kira adegan masa lalunya itu gak kerasa. Ini sudah lanjut;)

**Anisha Ryuzaki: **Oke, ini sudah lanjut. ;)

**Ah Rin: **Interaksi Saku sama Ayahnya nanti ya.

**Adryana Sisy: **Ini sudah lanjut, _senpai_!

**Febri Feven: **Ini sudah update ...

**Anka-Chan: **Oke, ini sudah update. ;)

**Aiko Asari:** _Ha_'_i_ desu~! Makasih atas pengertiannya, ;). Karin engga bakal naksir si Sasu kok ... Dia jadi penopangnya si Sakura aja ...

**Horryza: **_Arigatou_~! Aku beneran masih kelas tujuh, hehe. *senyum polos*, terimakasih lagi atas pujiannya hehe. Dan, ini sudah update;)

**Ntika blossom: **Iya, hehe.

**Indri . schorpion: **Be-Bener? *shock* maafya, aku lagi banyak tekanan hehe. Jadinya agak ling-lung pas ngecek ulang, dan akhirnya gak teliti. *garuk tembok*.

**Whitemour: **ini sudah;)

**Aldazahara13: **ini sudah;)

**White's: **Oke, ini sudah lanjut. ;)

**Namikaze MiNaru: **Nanti deh nanti, aku masih fokus sama SasuSakunya dulu nih ...

Sekian.

_With love_,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance, **Friendship, **Drama**

Warn: Cold!Saku,AU,Typo(s)

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

* * *

Sakura mendecak kesal sesaat setelah ia mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terlalu _bullshit_ itu. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang meraung-raung hanya karna ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang bajingan seperti Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau anggap apa gadis didepanmu ini?" tanya Sakura. Sungguh. Ia tak perduli dengan itu, yah ... Walaupun semalam ia bertanya dengan Karin tentang biodata pemuda ini.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau memikirkan itu sebenarnya," ucap Sasuke. Ia sedikit menyeringai mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang menegang—sebentar—tetapi langsung kembali ke posisi tenangnya. Pengendalian diri yang bagus.

"T-Tidak! Mana mungkin aku begitu," ucap Sakura, mengelak. Ia _memang_ memikirkan ciuman itu, tapi ia memilih berbohong. Berkata jujur sama saja membuat kepala si Uchiha ini bertambah besar.

"Lihat ucapanmu yang ragu itu, Haruno." Ucap Sasuke. Ia tahu Sakura berbohong, dan ... Gadis dihadapannya ini sungguh licik.

"Aku tidak ragu!" bantah Sakura lagi. Dipipinya terlihat semburat tipis kemerahan. Tanda malu.

"Semburat dipipimu—" dan perkataan Sasuke terpotong. Sesaat setelah seorang _waitress_ datang memberikan minuman kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Keadaan setelah itu diliputi keheningan. Sakura yang sedang salah tingkah berusaha meminum jusnya walaupun susah payah. Sasuke memilih menatap kearah luar kaca jendela.

"A-Antar aku pulang." Ucap Sakura, memecah keheningan yang ada. Sasuke lalu menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hn, ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura. Sakura lalu mendengus dan berdiri tanpa menyambut tangan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mendecak kesal dan berjalan mendahului Sakura keluar _cafe _dan masuk kedalam mobilnya yang berada di parkiran _cafe_ itu.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke, Sakura langsung melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tanpa mengucap salam atau terimakasih kepada pemuda itu tentunya. Dan juga ... Untuk apa berterimakasih pada pemuda itu? Dunia pasti akan terbalik jika itu sampai terjadi.

Saat melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. "Sakura," bukan. Ini bukan suara Karin. Ini suara pria tua yang menghancurkan hidupnya. _Ayahnya_.

Sakura menoleh, dengan pandangan dinginnya. Tanpa menyahut sedikitpun. Lalu pria tua itu mengisyaratkan agar Sakura duduk didepannya. Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu duduk disofa berwarna _cream_ milik rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dingin. Pria tua dihadapannya itu hanya tersenyum—menyesal—kearah Sakura.

"Begini, apa kau berminat menjadi direktur utama di Haruno _corp_?" tanya Kizashi—pria tua itu—sambil tersenyum kembali kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mengungguli Sasori tersayangmu itu saja? Aku bahkan bukan anak yang diinginkan olehmu," ucap Sakura sengit. Kizashi menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Itu sudah masa lalu, nak. Sekarang ... Sasori bilang ia tak mampu mengemban itu semua sendiri," ucap Kizashi dengan intonasi merendah, berusaha membuat hati putrinya luluh.

"Jadi ... Ini karna Sasori lagi, 'kan? Aku tak mau. Aku bukan robot yang digerakkan demi sebuah perusahaan milik orang yang bahkan tak menginginkanku," ucap Sakura, dingin. Semua bisa merasakan intonasi dingin dan menusuk itu.

"Ini memang pendapat Sasori, Sakura. Tapi ... Kumohon jangan berkata begitu," ucap Kizashi dengan intonasi rendah, lagi.

"Aku sudah menyetujui menjadi wakil direktur. Aku tak mau menjadi direktur utama perusahaanmu," ucap Sakura kesal. Dulu, ia dipaksa menjadi wakil direktur karna Karin tak mau menempati posisi itu disebabkan oleh keinginan Karin menjadi dokter. Lalu ... Masa iya dirinya mengorbankan dirinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya? Untuk Sasori pula.

"Nak, kumohon. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku ..." ucap Kizashi memohon. Namun Sakura tetap memandangnya keji dan rendah seolah-olah diri Kizashi adalah sampah.

"Tidak. Kau melakukan ini padaku hanya demi harta! Kau membuatku lahir hanya demi harta! Semuanya, harta! Aku tahu, karna bangsawan Kurosawa hanya memberikan warisan kepada anak perempuan yang melahirkan cucu perempuan! Makanya kau membuat ibu melahirkanku!" maki Sakura kesal. Selalu begini, setiap Sakura bertemu dengan pria tua ini pasti akan terjadi pertengkaran yang didominasi dendam Sakura padanya.

"Itu masa lalu, nak ... Kumohon," ucap Kizashi. Oh. Sungguh diri pria tua ini sudah tak kuat untuk membujuk Sakura lagi, hanya karna dulu ia membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Membuat Sakura tak dianggap.

"Jangan panggil aku anakmu! Aku bukan anakmu! Aku bahkan tak sudi dipanggil anakmu!" seru Sakura lalu berdiri dari sofa. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Kizashi yang termenung akibat ucapannya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Pemuda Uchiha ini tengah termenung dimeja makan. Membuat dua anggota Uchiha yang lain menatapnya heran karna sikapnya dimeja makan.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Mikoto. Sasuke melirik kearah ibunya sebentar lalu kembali menghadap makanannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mikoto dan Itachi sedikit termenung mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang _sangat_ singkat itu.

"Hey, Sasu-_chan_. Kau baru putus ya dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke lalu mendelik kesal kearahnya yang disambut cengiran lebar bibir Itachi

"Tidak. Memangnya aku punya hubungan apa dengannya?" ucap Sasuke datar. Itachi lalu menggidikan bahunya.

"Hah ... Masih saja mengelak. _Kaa_-_sama_ tahu, sebenarnya kau ini suka dengan Sakura-_chan_, 'kan?" ucap Mikoto dengan nada kalem. Sementara Sasuke menghela nafasnya atas '_ke-sok-tahu-an-ibunya_' itu.

"_Kaa_-_sama_. Aku bilang aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura, tapi ... Sebentar lagi mungkin iya," ucap Sasuke. Itachi memandangnya tak percaya setelahnya.

"Kau yakin, Sasu-_chan_? Sakura itu susah didekati, kau tahu?" ucap Itachi dengan nada menggoda. Dalam hati sulung Uchiha ini, ia merasa gelisah sekaligus senang. Gelisah karna takut Sakura menolaknya habis-habisan, dan senang mengetahui adiknya _akan_ bersama seorang Haruno.

"Yang susah didekati itu yang menarik, _nii-san_. Sekali-kali carilah gadis yang bisa mendebatmu, jangan seperti Hana-_nee_ yang bisanya hanya mengalah dengan kelakuanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Itachi mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Hey! Apa kau bilang, Sasu-_chan_? Hana itu gadis terbaik yang pernah aku kenal!," protes Itachi tak terima. Mana mungkin ia mau tunangan tersayangnya diinjak-injak oleh Sasuke? _Hmph_. Adiknya ini memang kurang ajar.

"Itachi-_nii_. Sampai kapan kau memanggilku dengan sufiks aneh itu? Aku sudah dewasa, kau tahu itu, _nii_-_san_." Ucap Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafasnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau sudah besar? Boleh aku tertawa? Dan ... Kau bisa mencibir Hana-_chan_, aku juga bisa mencibir Sakura-_chan_. Apa enaknya mendapatkan gadis yang susah dikejar? Mendapatkan gadis seperti itu sama saja kau mendapatkan gadis yang tak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri," ucap Itachi dengan nada angkuh. Sasuke mendecak saat mendengarnya.

"Justru itu yang menarik, _nii_-_san_. Aku sudah bosan dengan _mainanku_ yang dulu. Mereka terlalu cengeng, aku suka gadis yang tak pernah menangis," ucap Sasuke. Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sementara, Mikoto menghela nafasnya saat mendengar ekspektasi-ekspektasi anak-anaknya tentang tipe gadis apa yang pantas disukai itu. Ia lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan setelah itu menatap kedua anaknya.

"Setiap perempuan itu cantik dan menarik, Itachi-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan mencibir satu sama lain, karna pada dasarnya semua perempuan itu cantik dan berhati baik. Tapi, kebanyakan dari mereka suka memakai topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Dan, kalau aku bisa bilang ... Semua perempuan pasti begitu." Nasihat Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke kini sudah selesai beradu argumen tentang wanita.

"_Ha'i_, _Kaa_-_sama_." Ucap Itachi menurut. Sementara Sasuke terdiam karnanya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Pagi hari di KIHS berjalan seperti biasa. Anak-anak murid kebanyakan sudah memasuki kelasnya, guru-guru sudah berdatangan, dan lain-lain. Sama halnya dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan posisi menelungkup.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang bingung. Dirinya baru datang kesini dan menemukan Sakura yang duduk dengan posisi menelungkup, tak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura pelan. Sementara Ino berkacak pinggang saat mendengarnya jawaban Sakura yang _sangat_ tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.

"Apanya yang tidak? Kau bahkan tak memegang buku mantramu itu," cibir Ino. Ia lalu menarik bangkunya yang berada disamping bangku Sakura agar mendekat kearah gadis bersurai gulali itu.

"Pria tua itu memaksaku untuk menjadi direktur utama," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan. Ino mengernyit hebat saat mendengarnya.

"Bukankah harusnya Sasori-_senpai_? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini?" tanya Ino bingung. Sementara Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya lalu menatap Ino.

"Entahlah. Sasori mungkin sempat terpantuk sesuatu saat bermain _play station_ dengan kakakmu," ucap Sakura. Ino terkekeh karnanya.

"Mungkin saja. Deidara-_nii_ mungkin menimpuk Sasori-_senpai_ dengan batu saat tidur—mungkin." Ucap Ino dengan nada mencibir. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hey, aku serius. Sasori sedari kecil sudah ditakdirkan menjadi direktur utama, dan ia tak pernah menolak itu," ucap Sakura. Ino mengangguk mengerti saat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu tinggal bilang saja kalau itu tanggung jawab Sasori, beres 'kan? Aku tidak menyukai jika kau menjadi direktur utama, karna nanti ... Siapa yang merawat anak-anakmu dengan Sasuke?" dan seketika, novel yang tadi sempat tergeletak dimeja Sakura telah melayang kearah kepala pirang milik Ino.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Sekali-kali perluaslah otakmu dengan wawasan logika, jangan berpikir tentang khayalanmu untuk menikahi Sai terus," cibir Sakura kesal. Sejujurnya ia merasa malu—_sedikit_—saat Ino menyebutkan hal itu padanya.

"Hey! Aku tadi sedang membahasmu dan Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi mengalihkannya kepada Sai? Curang," ucap Ino dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Ia lalu menaruh novel Sakura—yang sempat mendarat diatas kepalanya itu—kembali kemeja Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu tak ada habisnya."

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Hei, Sasuke. Nanti kau mau ke bar?" ucap Sai dikala mereka tengah beristirahat dikantin KIHS. Dan tentunya, ini sudah jam istirahat makan siang.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang untuk kesana, tapi ... Tak ada salahnya bukan untuk menyegarkan diri dengan segelas _martini_?

"Hanya bersantai saja, _Teme_. Tenang, kali ini kita semua sedang tak ada masalah apapun, jadi itu bukan pelampiasan." Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hn. Aku juga akan ikut," ucap Neji singkat. Naruto langsung bersorak girang sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Neji. Karna bagi Naruto, kalau Neji sudah meng-'Iya'-kan ajakannya, maka Sasuke sudah pasti akan ikut.

"Jadi ... Kau tak punya alasan untuk menolak, Sasuke," ucap Sai. Seringai tipis pemuda berkulit pucat ini mengembang sesaat setelah ia mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," yah ... Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memang tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula, ia butuh sedikit hiburan dan _refreshing_.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kulihat kemarin kau pulang bersama Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Ia kemudian meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hanya melaksanakan rencana kalian," ucap Sasuke. Sai hampir tersedak _softdrink_ yang dibelinya di _vending machine_ itu tadi.

"Lalu ... Bagaimana?" tanya Sai. Terdengar ambigu memang perkataannya, namun orang bodoh seperti Naruto bahkan bisa mengerti artinya.

"Lancar," ucap Sasuke disertai seringai yang terpajang dilekukan kurva bibirnya. Neji dan Naruto ikut menyeringai mendengarnya.

Eh—sebentar-sebentar.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menyeringai? Setahuku kau tak mendukungnya," ucap Neji. Naruto menggidikan bahunya.

"Hanya insting. Sasuke belum pernah salah selama ini," ucap Naruto. Sasuke makin melebarkan seringainya saat mendengar itu.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja malam ini adalah pesta keberhasilan Sasuke mengajak Sakura pulang bersama!"

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Hey, Sakura. Kudengar kau bertengkar dengan ayah?"

Ugh. Sakura baru saja pulang sekolah dan masuk kerumahnya. Dan apa pula ini? Ia langsung ditanyakan hal yang sensitif. Untungnya yang menanyakan itu Karin. Coba Sasori, ia pasti akan melempar tasnya pada pemuda itu dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Karin yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga dilantai satu. Ia kemudain duduk disamping kakaknya yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang sambil menonton sebuah film yang terputar di televisi ruang keluarganya.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucap Sakura. Karin mengernyit heran dengan beberapa keripik yang masih berada didalam mulutnya karna bingung dengan jawaban ambigu Sakura.

"Hey, jawab yang jelas," ucap Karin sesaat setelah ia menelan keripik kentang yang sempat ada dimulutnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Pria tua itu memaksaku menjadi direktur utama. Aku tak mau melakukannya," ucap Sakura sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya disofa berwarna coklat miliknya. Sementara Karin memandang Sakura heran.

"Hm? Ayah pasti terpantuk sesuatu," ucap Karin. Sakura mengangguk saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang katanya Sasori tak mampu mengemban perusahaan Haruno sendirian," ucap Sakura. Karin semakin memandangnya heran dengan alis yang makin menukik.

"Kali ini aku yakin Sasori yang terpantuk sesuatu," ucap Karin. Sakura tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

"Aku tak mau, tentu saja. Untuk apa aku dijadikan robot pria tua itu? Sedangkan aku sendiri saja tidak diinginkannya," ucap Sakura. Karin lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Hey, kau sudah besar, _H__oney_. Jangan terlalu memikirkan masa lalumu itu, bukan hanya kau saja yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam. Aku juga punya," ucap Karin. Sakura kemudian mendecak kesal.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Suzuna-_san_ sudah lama tak muncul," ucap Sakura mengalihkan topik. Karin lalu mengangguk.

"Dia bilang tadi pagi ada urusan sebentar," ucap Karin. Kini giliran Sakura yang mengangguk atas ucapannya.

"Oh. Hey, kau sudah mendaftar di Tokyo _university_?" tanya Sakura. Karin menggangguk sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Sudah! Dan kau tahu apa? Aku bertemu Suigetsu disana!" seru Karin gembira. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis memaklumi kelakuan kakaknya yang malu-malu kucing ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap bertemu Suigetsu, ia akan memasang tampang jutek, tapi kalau jauh, ia akan meneriakan nama Suigetsu didalam kamarnya secara terus menerus.

"Karin-_nee_. Kau mau sampai kapan bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini bersama Suigetsu? Kalau kau suka tinggal bilang saja. Dan langsung menikah, gampang, 'kan?" ucap Sakura. Sementara Karin menggeleng-geleng lalu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Tidak segampang itu, Sakura. Semua cinta butuh pengorbanan, aku hanya takut tiba-tiba ia kena _stroke_ karna aku berkata aku mencintainya," gurau Karin sambil menyengir. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Kau melanjutkan pendidikan kedokteran, 'kan? Suigetsu memilih fakultas apa?" tanya Sakura. Karin terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Bisnis. Dan, oh! Aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu, kemarin itu mobil siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Karin. "kau tahu? Semua orang dirumah kalang kabut saat kau menghilang, apalagi supir yang menjemputmu itu hampir dimarahi Suzuna-_san_," lanjut Karin.

"Sasuke. Dan soal itu ... Aku tidak tahu. Aku dicegat olehnya sepulang sekolah dan dipaksa pulang bersamanya," ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya. Sementara Karin menatapnya jahil.

"Hooo? Jangan-jangan itu arti dari dia menyukaimu," ledek Karin. Sakura yang tadinya sedang bersantai ria disofa langsung duduk dalam posisi tegap dan memandang Karin dengan wajah yang—sedikit—memerah.

"T-Tidak mungkin!" bantah Sakura. Karin lalu menjawil pipi Sakura yang membuat Sakura mengaduh pelan.

"Oh, ayolah wahai Haruno Sakura. Ceritakan padaku tentang perasaanmu," goda Karin. Sakura nampak diam sebentar.

"I-Itu ... Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti," ucap Sakura, pelan. Namun Karin dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Hei. Bagaimana kau mencoba menggodanya dulu? Kalau kau merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang, itu tandanya kau menyukainya," ucap Karin. Sakura lalu memandangnya melotot.

"Tidak! Sampai matipun aku tak akan mau menggodanya!" ucap Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Karin tersenyum memaklumi.

"Baiklah, karna kau tak mau mengambil langkah pertama, aku akan menelpon Sasuke," ucap Karin sambil mengambil _smartphone_-nya dari kantung celana _hotpants_ yang dipakainya.

"He-Hei! Darimana kau mendapat nomor Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura panik. Oh, saking paniknya hingga ia lupa bahwa keluarganya punya mata-mata pribadi.

"Oh, sayang. Kau melupakan sesuatu. Keluarga kita mempunyai mata-mata pribadi, jadi ... Salahkah aku untuk meminta informasi calon adik iparku?" ucap Karin sambil mengerling jahil kearah Sakura.

"Uh. Dia bukan calon adik iparmu! Dan selamanya tak akan pernah!"

**~BrokenAngel~**

Suasana bar malam ini tergolong ramai. Apalagi dengan adanya _penghuni tetap _bar _elite_ ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan empat pemuda kaya ini? Oh, dilihat dari kerumunan wanita jalang yang ada disekitar mereka saja, pasti sudah terlihat siapa yang ada disana.

"Oy, Naruto. Kau tak akan bermain 'kan?" tanya Sai sambil meneguk segelas bir yang ada ditangannya lalu melirik Naruto.

"Tentu tidak, Sai. Aku memang bodoh dan brutal, tapi kalau untuk Hinata ... Aku tak akan bermain-main," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

"Bilang saja kau takut dengan Neji yang akan mengulitimu nanti," cibir Sasuke. Naruto langsung mendelik kearahnya.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Kau akan selamat malam ini, tapi besok jangan harap kau akan merasakan Hinata disisimu lagi," ucap—ancam—Neji pada Naruto. Naruto lalu menyengir kikuk kearah Neji.

"Santailah Neji. Kau boleh mengancam begitu pada Naruto, tapi aku juga bisa mengancammu dengan Tenten, ia 'kan tak suka dengan dirimu yang setiap malam selalu pergi ke bar," ucap Sai. Neji terlihat menegang selama beberapa detik.

"Aku berpikir apa yang dilakukan Tenten jika mengetahui hal ini ya ..." ucap Naruto dengan intonasi menggoda. Membalas dendam untuk Neji rupanya, eh?

"Sudahlah. Kita disini bukan untuk memikirkan pacar," ucap Sasuke. Neji lalu menggidikan bahunya sambil meminum _wine_ miliknya.

"Tapi kita disini untuk merayakan berhasilnya Sasuke mendekati Sakura!"

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Hah ..."

Gadis bermarga Haruno ini menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur bermotif bunga _sakura_ miliknya. Ia lalu mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menghela nafas—_lagi_—singkat ia lalu memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Mereka ulang lagi kejadian saat Sasuke memaksanya pulang, bersantai di _cafe_, sampai saat-saat dirinya merona atas ucapan Sasuke. Dan ... Uh. Dada Sakura mulai berdetak tak menentu.

Apa ini ...?

Cinta? Oh, _bullshit_. Ia belum mempercayainya! Ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki. Dan, ugh. Kenapa si Uchiha bodoh itu terus merasuk kedalam otaknya? Tak bisakah ia memberikan jeda untuk otak Sakura?

Dan lagi, _shit_! Jika ini benar jatuh cinta, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hebohnya kedua orang tua Sasuke dan pria tua itu—_ayahnya_—yang sudah pasti akan memaksanya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke.

Ugh, menikah?

Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Ia sudah tahu tabiat Uchiha bodoh satu itu, ia adalah orang yang mesum! Bayangkan saja dirinya mempunyai anak dari Uchiha bodoh itu—

—Hey! Kok malah memikirkan masa depannya dan Sasuke?!

"Aaargh!" geram Sakura kesal. Ia lalu mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur bak anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan mainannya. Bodoh memang, tapi apa lagi yang bisa membuat dirinya melupakan Uchiha bodoh itu?!

Pria bodoh yang menciumnya sembarangan. Pria bodoh yang membuatnya kalang kabut. Pria bodoh yang membuatnya terlihat lebih bodoh dihadapan pria itu! Aargh! Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Sakura telah bersumpah dalam hati akan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam jika sampai hal itu terjadi! Tapi ... Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?!

Ah. Masa bodolah. Peduli amat dirinya jatuh cinta atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang dirinya harus menjaga _image_ didepan maniak bodoh satu itu!

**~BrokenAngel~**

Hari-hari sekolah Sakura berjalan mulus, tanpa adanya gangguan dari Sasuke selama satu hari ini. Ia telah berlatih _kendo_, dan sekarang waktunya pulang. Namun saat ia ingin mengambil tasnya, ia dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Hei, Sakura." Suara _baritone_ itu menyapanya. Bukan, bukan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Ia sudah tau betul bagaimana suara orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ia lalu menoleh, menatap pemuda Hyuuga yang menatapnya datar. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau suka dengan Sasuke," ucap Neji. Sakura yang baru melipat seragam _kendo_-nya itu seketika menjatuhkan seragamnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," oh. Mati-matian Haruno satu ini menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar dihadapan Neji. Dan ia menjaga wajahnya agar tidak menampilkan ekspresi bodoh.

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya," ucap Neji sambil memungut seragam _kendo_ Sakura dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Lalu Sakura mengambilnya dengan gerakan kasar.

"Kalau sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak."

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Oh, jadi begitu."

Keempat pemuda ini sedang berada didalam kamar Uchiha bungsu yang tengah bersandar diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mendengarkan Neji yang bercerita tentang Sakura itu.

"Tapi ... Aku menangkap suaranya yang agak bergetar saat ia bilang tidak menyukaimu," ucap Neji. Sai dan Naruto yang tadi sibuk bermain _play station_ kini menghadap Neji.

"Kuyakin sebentar lagi Haruno itu pasti suka. Mana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang tak menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Sai. Sasuke menyeringai kearahnya.

"Benar! Aku setuju dengan ucapan Sai!" teriak Naruto semangat. Dan itu makin memperlebar seringai si Uchiha bungsu ini.

_Hey, Haruno—_

"Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya."

—_It's show time!_

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Oke. Chap depan kita menuju lemon, ya? Jadi sabar-sabar dulu ya para readers;) tenang. Aku buat sebaik mungkin deh nanti, biar kerasa feelnya. Dan, uh ... Terimakasih banget buat yang nge-pm dan lain-lain buat ngingetin aku update. Ah, juga yang mau kenalan! Bisa ke-pm nanti kita tukeran kontak;)

Balasan review:

**Pikolove:** Ha'i! Ini sudah lanjut.

**Winter Cherry:** Ah, _Arigatou_! Terimakasih banyak atas pujian anda;)

**Mina Jasmine:** Ah, gapapa kok gapapa :D, makasih atas pujianmu. Dan buat konflik, emang sengaja aku samarin ;D, dan ini sudah mau menuju konflik awal kok;) /berartisudahmauabisnak

**Awas flammer:** Oke;)

**MPS:** _Arigatou_~! Chapter sembilan deh kayaknya kalo mau liat Sasuke nyesel;)

**Cebong:** Sengaja, hehe. Aku bikin Sakura kalah sama Sasuke. Kan gak seru kalo Sakura terlalu sempurna.

**Dechan:** _Arigatou_! Terimakasih atas saranmu, dan akan kupikirkan saranmu untuk chapter kedepannya. Dan, salam kenal! :D

**Guest:** Ah, _thanks_! Sakura sama Sasuke sama kok porsinya. Kalo Sakura sakit hati, Sasuke juga! Harus! /hus.

**Xxx:** Ah, terimakasih! Aku emang masih kelas tujuh, hehe. *senyum inosen*

**PinkRamen:** Gapapa kok gapapa. :D, thanks~! Ini sudah lanjut dan ... *terhug* aku juga sayang sama PinkRamen-san! :D

**White's:** Ini sudah lanjut, dan thanks atas dukungan kamu! ;D

**Winter cherry [2]:** Arigatou~! Ini sudah update;)

**Sami haruchi 2:** Ah, iya. Aku juga lebih mentingin alur daripada lemon. Kesannya napsu banget kalo langsung bikin lemon di multichap:d.

**Yu:** Ini sudah;)

**Anka-Chan:** hai! Ini sudah update, hehe!

**Febri Feven:** Ini sudah lanjut;)

**Marukocan:** chap depan loh ya~! Nanti aku usahain apdet cepet~!

**Retno UchiHaruno:** Thanks~!, ini sudah berjalan sedikit-sedikit nih kisah pendekatan SasuSaku;)

**Kumada Chiyu:** Ah, thanks mau mampir di kotak reviewku lagi, _senpai_! *grins*, iya ... Lemonnya gak asem-asem dulu/?

**Horryza:** Iya, thanks atas koreksimu~!

**Ah Rin:** Chap 9/10 mungkin?

**Uchiha Ratih:** Jadi gini, _senpai_. Ayahnya Sakura itu cuma manfaatin Sakura doang. Karna Sakura kalo lahir itu bawa warisan. Dan ayahnya ikut-ikutan benci sama Sakura gara-gara Sakura itu pengingat kesalahan masalalunya (Nikahin Mebuki dengan terpaksa) gitu.

**Ara-chan:** Ha'i! Arigatou~! *senyum polos* dan ... Amieen! Semoga aku bisa jadi kayak Mo-_senpai_, Kira-_senpai_, Hanaruppi-_senpai _dan lain-lain. :D

Sekian.

_With Love,_

Aozora Yumiki

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Time to show off!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance, **Friendship, **Drama**

Warn: Typo(s),AU,_Lemon/Almost rape_.

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

* * *

Hari minggu.

Hari dimana sebagian orang masih bergumul diranjang miliknya dan menikmati rileksnya hari minggu. Namun, berbeda dengan Haruno satu ini. Ia tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menelponnya dipagi buta—jam sembilan—ini.

Dan, ugh. Siapa yang orang bodoh yang berani membangunkannya?

"_Yo. Ini aku. Uchiha Sasuke_."

"Untuk apa kau menelponku dipagi buta?! Dan juga ... Darimana kau dapat nomor ponselku?!"

"_Santai saja, tak usah marah-marah. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan_,"

"Oh—Eh? Tidak, aku masih ingin tidur."

"_Kau gadis yang suka tertidur sampai siang? Oh aku tak menyangka_."

"_Just shut up or you'll die in my hands_."

"_Hey, tak usah marah. Cepatlah mandi dan sisir rambutmu itu, aku menunggumu satu jam lagi_."

"Hei. Aku tak akan—hei?!"

Namun sayang, sambungan telah diputus oleh Uchiha Sasuke secara sepihak. Sakura mendecak kesal lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan memilih menuruti Uchiha satu itu. Daripada Sasuke tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya dan menyingkap selimut Sakura secara paksa?

Oh. Sakura tak bisa membayangkannya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Menyeringai tipis, Uchiha satu ini kemudian menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran tempat tidur miliknya. Dilihat dari gelagatnya saja, ia terlihat sangat gembira.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja membuat Haruno Sakura masuk kedalam perangkap miliknya. Dan, rencana satu telah berhasil. Tinggal rencana-rencana selanjutnya dan ...

... Haruno Sakura akan jadi miliknya.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Mengambil celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam dan sebuah _croptee_ putih ber-_tanktop_ hitam, Sakura kemudian memakainya satu persatu. Penampilannya mungkin sederhana, tapi tak melunturkan kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Ia kemudian memakai bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ warna bibir untuk menambah kecantikannya. Tak perlu terlalu berlebihan, karna pada dasarnya ia sudah cantik. Lalu gadis bermarga Haruno ini menguncir rambutnya _ponytail_ dan poni tengahnya ia biarkan begitu saja.

Selesai dan tinggal menunggu sibodoh itu datang.

Kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan ia segera membukanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Dengan intonasi datar.

"Uchiha-_sama_ telah datang, nona. Ia menunggu di ruang tengah." Ucap pelayan yang ternyata mengetuk pintunya tadi. Sakura mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan pelayan itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Saat ia menuruni tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Karin yang mengerling jahil padanya. Oh. Ia tahu kakaknya ini telah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ... Ugh! Kenapa Uchiha bodoh itu tak menunggu diluar saja?! Membuat heboh keluarganya tahu.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Lama."

Oh, Sakura makin saja kesal dengan pemuda satu ini. Sudah mengajaknya kencan secara tiba-tiba, lalu datang kedalam rumahnya tiba-tiba, dan sekarang ... Ia mencemooh Sakura dengan berkata bahwa dirinya lama.

"Kenapa kau datang? Ini masih lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang sudah dijanjikan," uh. Sakura mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar sebagai orang yang emosi.

"Hanya ingin." _Oke_. Sakura sangat ingin mendamprat Uchiha bodoh satu ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kalau Karin dan pelayannya sampai melihat, ini pasti jadi masalah. Ya. Masalah.

"Kita ... Sebenarnya ingin kemana?" tanya Sakura. Ia kemudian melipat tangannya sambil memandang Sasuke datar.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Kau akan tahu nanti."

**~BrokenAngel~**

Dan, disinilah ia sekarang. Tempat kencan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat indah dan khusus hanya untuk dua sejoli malah diganti dengan Uchiha bungsu ini. Oh, tidak. Bukan taman bermainnya yang Sasuke tiba-tiba reservasi untuk dirinya berdua. Namun, yang jadi tempatnya adalah rumah Sasuke. Belum lagi sekarang diri Sakura tengah berada didalam kamar Sasuke. Berdua!

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajak diriku kesini?" tanya Sakura. Mencoba mati-matian menahan suaranya agar terdengar tenang.

"Kencan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura lalu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Hey. Tempat kencan bukan seharusnya tempat ini," ucap Sakura memperingatkan. Ia yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kasur milik Sasuke itu menatap kearah Sasuke kesal.

"Lalu kau mau tempat seperti apa? Bagiku ini sudah seperti tempat kencan. Karna ... Setiap kencan pasti berakhir dengan _tidur bersama_, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Dirasakan pemuda Uchiha itu bahwa seringai dibibirnya mengembang.

"He-Hei! Kau tak berniat macam-macam denganku, 'kan?" yah. Walaupun Sakura memang gadis datar dan cuek, setidaknya ia masih takut jika dirinya akan disentuh oleh pria sembarangan.

"Kalau aku berniat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang menatapnya garang.

"Kau! Menjauh dariku!" ancam Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Namun Sasuke hanya menggidikan bahunya dan tetap mendekati Sakura.

Lalu, pemuda Uchiha itu membanting tubuh Sakura kekasur dan menciumnya ganas secara tiba-tiba. Tak memperdulikan Sakura yang memberontak tak terima didekapannya.

Sakura lalu mendorong dada Sasuke secara paksa dan membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhku!," ancam Sakura penuh peringatan.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, ya? Atau ... Kau takut jika kita melakukan _itu _bersama?," tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Pemuda Uchiha itu tahu, Sakura mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi untuk mengatakan kelemahannya dihadapan pria itu.

"Ma-Mana mungkin!" bantah Sakura dengan wajah merona. Sasuke lalu terkekeh karnanya.

"Maka dari itu, kalau kau tak takut, diam saja dan nikmati," ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam.

Lalu, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya. Mengecupi perpotongan leher Sakura dan menjilatnya, sesekali menghisapnya pelan dan menghasilkan beberapa tanda Sasuke dileher gadis Haruno itu.

"Mmh—ngh!" desah Sakura. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ ini mencoba mati-matian untuk tak terlena dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat lembut itu.

Kemudian, Sasuke menarik paksa luaran _croptee_ Sakura dan menyisakan _tanktop _hitam disana. Ia kemudian menarik paksa _tanktop _itu lagi dan menyisakan _bra _berwarna merah muda berenda yang dipakai Sakura.

"Kau punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih dalaman, Haruno." Ucap—ledek—Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, tak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"_Urusaii_! Ini tubuhku dan aku yang berhak mengatur semuanya," ucap Sakura mengelak. Gadis ini masih sepenuhnya merona dengan Sasuke, disebabkan oleh pandangan Sasuke pada dadanya yang seakan menelanjanginya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai singkat. Ia lalu menarik _bra _Sakura keatas dan memunculkan dua gunung kembar milik Sakura. Kontan, gadis—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita—itu langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hei. Kalau kau terus menutupi dadamu, aku kehilangan pandangan menarik disana," ucap Sasuke. Lalu pemuda itu mengambil lengan Sakura dan menahannya diatas kepala Sakura. Dan langsung saja tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menjilati puting Sakura dengan ganas.

"Aakh! Le-Lepaskanh—akh!" desah Sakura tak terkendali. Niatnya yang ingin memprotes itu gagal akibat serangan Sasuke pada dadanya. Dan perilaku Sasuke disana tak membantu sama sekali.

Sasuke mulai menyusu bak anak bayi didada Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke menurunkan tangannya sampai kait _jeans_ Sakura. Kontan, gadis itu langsung mendorong Sasuke—lagi—dan memandangnya kesal—takut?

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" seringai Sasuke mengembang saat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona. Sasuke lalu mencium gadis itu kembali sembari tangannya membuka pengait _jeans_ Sakura kemudian menurunkan celana itu dan menyisakan sebuah celana dalam berwarna merah muda.

Sasuke bersiul kecil. Rupanya gadis ini punya sisi manis juga. Lihat saja dalamannya yang kompak berwarna merah muda ini. Ia kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Sakura dan membuat Sakura menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, menahan malu lebih tepatnya.

Pemandangan didepan Sasuke sangat indah. Dimana kemaluan Sakura tampak sedikit basah akibat rangsangannya pada Sakura lagi, belum lagi kemaluan gadis itu berwarna merah muda.

Menyeringai singkat, Sasuke lalu memasukan dua jarinya langsung pada vagina Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengelinjang hebat karna perlakuannya.

"Ah! Sasu—ah! Berhen—ah! Ah!" desah Sakura. Dua jari Sasuke dibawah sana membuat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Bisa dibilang kenikmatan.

"Dasar, gadis nakal. Kau berteriak berhenti tetapi liangmu dibawah sana masih mengeluarkan cairan banyak," ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Aku—ah! T-Tidak! Bu-Buka—Akh! Bukan be-begitu," ucap Sakura susah payah. Ia yakin wajahnya saat ini sudah tak karuan. Mengingat semua bagian tubuhnya adalah bagian sensitif.

Lalu, Sasuke memasukkan ketiga jarinya pada vagina Sakura. Ditambah dengan menyentil kecil klitoris Sakura. Membuat Sakura menggelinjang lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian merasakan bahwa liang Sakura yang masih agak sempit itu mengetat, sepertinya Sakura ingin orgasme.

"Mau keluar, 'kan? Keluarkan saja." Ucap Sasuke. Dan sesuai perintahnya, dari sana keluar cairan putih transparan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari liang Sakura dan menjilat cairan yang membasahi jarinya dengan gerakan sensual. Sedikit kaget dengan cairan Sakura yang terasa manis. Ia kemudian menengok kearah Sakura.

Oh! Sasuke baru saja mendapat pemandangan langka. Saat-saat dimana Sakura tergelepar telanjang diatas kasur dengan kedua belah kaki yang terbuka. Dan jangan lupakan wajah Sakura yang merona dan nafas Sakura yang masih terlihat belum teratur.

_Damn. She's so hot_, batin Sasuke menyeringai.

"Karna kau sudah menjadi anak baik dengan mengikuti perintahku, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah," ucap Sasuke. Sakura lalu memandangnya sayu.

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada liang Sakura dan menjilatnya. Membuat Sakura menggelinjang kecil. Ia lalu mengecup vagina Sakura singkat dan menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

Pemuda ini kemudian menurunkan celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang tegak berdiri. Dan membuat Sakura memandang pemuda itu takut.

"He-Hei. Kau tak berencana memasukan _itu _kedalam _sini_, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ambigu. Sasuke menggidikan bahunya lalu memposisikan kejantanannya didepan liang Sakura.

"Tahan." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura lalu mencengkram bahu Sasuke, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit diarea pangkal pahanya akibat gerakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu. Sakura masih seorang gadis. Dan ia mensyukurinya, karna gadis itu akan menjadi _miliknya _setelah ini. Setelah ia berhasil menerobos selaput dara milik Sakura.

Dan—

"Ugh."

—Tadaa! Sasuke telah berhasil menerobos selaput perawan Sakura—dilihat dari darah yang mengalir dari sana. Dan tangis Sakura meledak begitu saja.

"Ssh. Kau bukan wanita yang cengeng," ucap Sasuke. Mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang menangis. Entah kenapa hati pemuda ini merasa mencelos setelah melihat Sakura menangis.

"_Baka_. A-Aku tidak menangis," ucap Sakura. Masih mengelak seperti biasa. Sasuke lalu terkekeh pelan sambil mengecup dahi Sakura singkat dan menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

Awalnya memang masih terdengar erangan sakit dari bibir Sakura. Namun, lama-kelamaan erangan sakit itu digantikan oleh desahan kenikmatan yang mengalun indah bagai melodi lagu bagi telinga Sasuke.

"Aakh! Ah! Ah! Sasu-kee! Ah!" desah Sakura tak terkendali. Sakura kini tak lagi mengenali dirinya sendiri, disini raganya seakan terhipnotis oleh diri Sasuke yang tengah menguasainya.

Sakura kemudian merasakan bahwa sesuatu didalam dirinya itu membesar dan berdenyut, membuat Sakura berteriak panik dikala dirinya tengah dalam kenikmatan. "Ah—Sasuke! Janga—nh! Jangan keluarka—ah! Didalam—ah!," seru Sakura setengah mendesah. Namun, ucapannya bagaikan angin lalu dikuping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan dirinya akan segera klimaks pempercepat irama tusukannya pada diri Sakura. Dan sampai tusukan terdalam, ia mengeluarkan cairannya didalam diri Sakura.

Sakura menegang saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir didalam dirinya. "Su-Sudah kubilang jangan keluarkan didalam," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu seketika ambruk karna lemas dengan permainannya dan Sasuke.

"Dasar."

**~BrokenAngel~**

Sakura bangun. Ini sudah sore, dan ia tahu hal itu. Saat gadis—yang telah menjadi wanita—itu menyadari bahwa ia hanya tertutup selembar selimut, dan mengingat kejadian tadi ... Ia menutup kedua bola matanya. Menahan panasnya air mata yang bersiap meluncur melewati kedua belah wajahnya.

Kenapa ia terlalu egois? Sakura sendiri baru sadar sesaat setelah Sasuke mengubahnya menjadi wanita. Ia kira Sasuke tak akan jauh sampai tahap mengerikan seperti ini. Ia tak ingin menjadi wanita sebelum menikah.

Ia tak ingin, sungguh. Namun kenapa?! Kenapa bajingan itu mengubahnya menjadi wanita?! Apa ia punya alasan pasti dan penting untuk menyetubuhinya? Tidak. Sakura yakin tidak. Ia hanyalah korban Sasuke. Dan, ia menyesal mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai Sasuke. Ya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Ia kemudian bangun, tak memperdulikan pemuda disampingnya yang masih terlelap. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih-tatih menahan sakit.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Yaampun, Sakura?! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Karin panik. Pasalnya, adiknya ini pulang dengan langkah yang agak tertatih, wajah basah penuh air mata, dan pakaian yang biasanya melekat rapih, kini gadis itu pakai asal-asalan.

"Aku ..." lidah Sakura kelu untuk mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin kakaknya mengetahui lukanya. Sangat tidak ingin. Sudah cukup Karin selalu menolongnya sedari dulu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sayang? Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis setelah hal _itu _terjadi." Ucap Karin. Ia lalu membopong Sakura menuju kursi ruang keluarga. Dan ia seketika melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat banyak ruam merah menghiasi leher sampai perpotongan bahunya.

"Karin-_nee_ ..." tangis Sakura meledak. Ia kali ini tak bisa menahan emosi batinnya yang sangat mencekam. Ia kemudian menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon ... Ceritakan padaku," ucap Karin lembut. Kali ini ia tak akan memaksa Sakura, biar dia sendiri yang menceritakannya. Karna Karin tahu, gadis ini mengalami tekanan batin lagi.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke menyetubuhiku," dan tangis Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Karin merangkul pundak Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Apa itu termasuk dalam kategori pemerkosaan?" tanya Karin. Sakura terdiam.

"Sepertinya begitu, _nee-san_. Ia tak mendengarkanku yang tak mau," ucap Sakura, pelan.

"Sssh, sudahlah. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, ia _mengeluarkan_-nya didalam? Atau diluar?" tanya Karin. Sakura terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia menegang.

"A-Aku ..."

"Tenanglah. Kau tak akan hamil, aku yakin. Sini, minum obat ini," ucap Karin. Ia lalu mengambil satu _strip_ obat dan diberikannya pada Sakura yang telah siap dengan satu gelas air putih ditangannya.

Setelah meminum obat itu, ia kemudian memandang Karin dengan tatapan pilunya. "Jujur. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin meminum obat seperti ini, karna bagiku ... Aku hanya akan melakukan _itu _saat aku menikah ... Jadi aku tak perlu menggugurkan calon anakku walaupun itu tidak diinginkan," ucap Sakura, lirih. Ia sangat menghargai calon kehidupan disana, ia sudah bersumpah agar tidak menggugurkan janin saatdulu walaupun tidak diinginkan—seperti dirinya. Tapi sekarang? Mau bagaimana lagi? Umurnya saja belum mencapai tujuh belas tahun.

"Aku tahu pengalaman masa lalumu membuatmu lebih berhati-hati. Kau mencoba menjadi Ibu, yang dengan susah payah mempertahankanmu walaupun disaat yang bersamaan keselamatannya terancam," ucap Karin. Sakura menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan air matanya yang memaksa meruak dari kelopak bola matanya.

"Se-Sekarang ... Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, pelan. Ia sangat-sangat bingung kali ini, ia takut jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sosok yang membuatnya hancur, menjadi wanita.

"Mau berlibur?" tanya Karin, Sakura terdiam. Mencoba menimbang-nimbang, sejujurnya ia tak terlalu suka tempat yang ramai.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura. Karin bersorak girang saat Sakura menanggapinya.

"Aku punya usul pindah ke Kyoto. Disana kau bisa bersantai disalah satu rumah keluarga milik kita," ucap Karin. Sakura menatapnya datar, seolah melupakan bercak air mata yang masih menjejak dipipinya.

"Kau mau mengajakku _refreshing_? Dan ... Aku kesana sendiri?" tanya Sakura. Karin mengangguk sambil menyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Kupikir, kau bisa melupakan masalahmu sejenak. Dan ... mungkin kau bisa menetap disana dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, juga ... Carilah jalan keluar dengan Sasuke, kalau begini terus ... Aku yang akan turun tangan!" seru Karin sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa yang kau perbuat setelah turun tangan? Kau sama sekali tak membantu. Baiklah, aku akan ke Kyoto hari selasa," ucap Sakura. Karin bersorak gembira.

"Yay! Adikku akhirnya mau keluar dari sangkar emasnya!" sorak Karin gembira. Sakura memutar bolamatanya bosan.

"Aku akan berendam, jangan ganggu aku."

**~BrokenAngel~**

Pemuda Uchiha itu bangun. Saat melihat samping kanannya kosong, ia langsung mengerjap dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Gadis—yang telah ia ubah menjadi wanita—itu tak ada dikamarnya.

Tak ada suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, tak ada baju yang tersisa, tak ada semuanya. Hanya sebuah selimut yang terlempar asal-asalan. Dan ... Belum lagi jika Sakura—wanita itu—benar-benar pergi ... Kenapa ia tak mengucapkan salam pada Sasuke?

Oh, Sasuke ingat.

Gadis itu pasti sekarang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, mengingat dirinya yang memaksa gadis itu untuk menjadi wanita, meskipun gadis itu tak mau. Dan, hati Sasuke sedikit tercubit entah kenapa saat memikirkan itu.

Aah. Sasuke tak menyaksikan bagaimana jatuhnya airmata Sakura. Ia sebenarnya sangat menantikan itu, setelah tadi Sakura menangis karna keperawanannya yang ia renggut secara paksa.

Melakukan hubungan intim pada Sakura—yang sebenarnya lebih kearah pemerkosaan—itu susah. Disisi lain ia tahu Sakura rapuh, disisi lainnya ia tetap ingin membuat wanita itu jera.

_Tapi ... Kau kelewatan, heh?_

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Hah ..."

Helaan nafas lega Sakura memenuhi isi ruang berendamnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan terendam sampai pundaknya. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini, sangat-sangat lelah malah.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat Sasuke menindihnya. Saat ia mendesah dengan tidak sopannya, saat ia menangis pada saat Sasuke memasukinya. Semuanya. Semua, hal yang ia benci sekaligus hal yang membuat wajahnya merona setiap mengingatnya.

Ia sekarang benar-benar ingin membuat pemuda itu remuk. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda bodoh itu masih merasuki pikirannya walaupun pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari ketiga orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ya, hancur. Membuat dirinya melanggar sumpah dirinya yang sudah ia terapkan sedari dulu, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, membuat wajahnya merona.

Kenapa ia tak segera menghancurkan Uchiha itu? Gampang. Semua temannya pasti akan memihak pada pemuda itu dan memilih membela Sasuke karna alasan pemuda itu lebih logis.

Alasan? Ah. Sakura ingin tertawa saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sasuke tidak punya alasan, ia hanya punya tujuan. Tujuan yang ingin membuatnya menangis jera, dan Sakura tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu.

Tujuan bodoh memang. Tapi, bagi Uchiha bungsu itu ... Melihatnya menangis merupakan hal premier untuk pemuda itu. Dengan kata lain, pemuda itu sangat ingin dirinya menangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu setelah membuatnya jera? Menggunakan tubuhnya tak akan mengambil keuntungan. Sakura bisa saja menghapus atau mengubur ingatan masa lalunya didalam dirinya sendiri.

Itu sama sekali tak berguna. Sangat-sangat tak berguna sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia adalah _lady_, ia adalah _heiress_, ia anak bangsawan, ia punya _segalanya_, ia kaya raya, tapi ... Keperawanannya berakhir ditangan bajingan.

Tidak, Sakura benci ini! Ia benci semua hal yang tak sempurna! Ia gadis perfeksionis, ia gadis sempurna, ia bukan gadis rapuh! Ia benci semua hal yang tak sempurna! Benci!

Tanpa sadar, emosi Sakura terpancing naik sedikit. Dan saat menyadarinya, Sakura menghela nafasnya. Mencurahkan emosi pada benda atau apapun yang bukan menjadi penyebab emosinya naik itu sangat dilarang dalam prinsip hidup Sakura.

Karna baginya, tak ada gunanya jika kau menghabiskan emosimu pada apapun padahal orang yang dibenci tak ada didepannya. Hah, jika ia begitu ... Titelnya sebagai _lady _akan terhapus.

Dan karna itu, ia menahan emosinya pada Kizashi selama ini.

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Aneh." Gumam Ino pelan. Ia sedari tadi tengah sibuk menelpon Sakura, namun tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari sana.

Tak biasanya memang, biasanya Sakura akan me-_reject_ panggilannya jika ia tak ingin diganggu. Tapi, kali ini telepon Sakura dimatikan. Ia kemudian mencoba memanggil Karin lewat telepon genggamnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Moshi-moshi, Ino. Ada apa kau menelponku?_"

"Aku ingin bertanya, Sakura kenapa tak menjawab teleponku?"

"_Ah ... Gadis itu. Ia sedang patah hati, Honey._"

"Patah ... Hati?"

"_Hm! Ia ... Diperkosa Sasuke,_"

"HAH?! _Nee-san_ bilang apa?!"

"_Sakura. Dia. Diperkosa. Tapi, entahlah. Yang jelas ia melakukan hal intim dengan Sasuke walaupun Sakura tak mau,_"

"Demi tuhan! Keadaan Sakura sekarang bagaimana?!"

"_Tadi ia sempat menangis, aku kaget sekali. Sekarang ia sudah baikan, ia sedang berendam disangkar botaniumnya,_"

"Hey, _nee-san_. Berhenti bilang ruang berendam Sakura adalah sangkar botanium,"

"_Kau sendiri? Kau saja bilang bahwa novel-novel Sakura adalah buku mantra Sakura._"

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti aku akan kerumahmu, secepatnya."

Dan, klik. Panggilan telah diputus. Ino segera bersiap-siap lalu berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dengan kekalutan yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!"

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Kayaknya aku mau buat fict ini berseri atau engga pas Sakura ke Kyoto dia akan menetap disana selama beberapa tahun. Beberapa tahun kemudian Sasuke—JENGJENG! Tapi, tetep kok. Fiksi ini berjalan. Nanti kalo Sakura udah pindah ke Kyoto, aku akan ngambil lebih banyak cerita dari sisi penyesalan Sasuke. Abisan ... Reader pada ngamuk sih gara-gara aku lebih banyak bikin _part _Sakura yang lemah. Nih, aku kasih spoiler chapternya:

Summary Broken Angel Part Two: ( _Penyesalan tak berujung yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke disaat masa mudanya membuat dirinya dihantui perasaan kalut dan resah. Kini, setelah tujuh tahun Sakura meninggalkan Tokyo, Sasuke bertemu Sakura kembali. Namun ... Keadaan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Dengan keadaan Sakura yang setengah lupa ingatan tentang Sasuke berkat kecelakaan yang diderita gadis itu. Akankah Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura kembali padanya? Dan membuat gadis mantan mainannya itu kembali kesisinya? _)

Oke, itu spoilernya. Pasti udah bisa menebak dong apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura saat pergi ke Kyoto? Yap. Sakura bakalan setengah lupa ingatan. Jadi, ia kehilangan banyak memori diotaknya, tapi beberapa masih ada. Dan ... Sakura bakalan jadi karakter yang berbeda! Janji deh! Dia gak bakal jadi dingin lagi!

Maaf, aku gak bisa bales review. Aku lagi sibuk-buk-buk(?), dan buat informasi lagi. Part two bakalan ada dichapter 10/11 ;)

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	9. Chapter 9: The end for the broken fairy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: **Romance, **Friendship, **Drama**

Warn!: AU, typo(s), _etc_.

.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

**This is the last chap for this part, so ...**

**... Hopefully you enjoy it!**

**And, don't forget Broken Angel season II!**

* * *

Sakura yang tengah mempersiapkan kepergiannya menuju Kyoto dua hari lagi ini tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka—lebih tepatnya dibanting—secara paksa. Dan pelakunya adalah gadis Yamanaka sahabatnya.

"_Cih_. Kenapa kau membanting pintu kamarku? Berisik." Ucap Sakura dengan nada datar. Seketika Ino langsung menatapnya tercengang lalu menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kukira kau akan pergi dari masalahmu _lagi_ ..." ucap Ino. Sakura lalu mendecakkan lidahnya dan menatap Ino datar.

"Rencananya sih begitu. Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto hari selasa," ucap Sakura. Ino yang sedang melangkah menuju ranjangnya itu menatapnya tak percaya setelah Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke Kyoto.

"Kau ... Bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. Sakura lalu mengidikkan bahunya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dan ... Tenang saja. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Tokyo seminggu kemudian, atau ... Aku akan menetap disalah satu rumah milik Haruno disana," ucap Sakura enteng sambil memilah-milah buku didalam lemari buku miliknya.

"Hanya karna kau melakukan hubungan yang tak sepantasnya dengan Sasuke, kau mau pergi?" tanya Ino dengan nada meninggi. Sakura kemudian menoleh dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku hanya mencari ketenangan, tak lebih. Dan ... Aku memang ingin pergi ke Kyoto. Mungkin aku akan menetap disana! Jadi, jangan ganggu aku!" seru Sakura marah. Ino yang mendengar itu menegang saat Sakura membentaknya.

"Ta-Tapi kau tak perlu kesana, Sakura ... Semua orang akan mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Ino gagap. Ia sedang kalut saat ini, mengenai Sakura yang baru saja membentaknya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Diamlah. Tak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkanku, Ino. Inilah jalan satu-satunya," ucap Sakura. Ino menatapnya ragu.

"Kau ... Yakin? Kalau begitu, aku mendoakanmu. Semoga selamat di Kyoto, Sakura." Ucap Ino pasrah. Apapun yang diinginkan Sakura harus dituruti, karna baginya ... Sulit membuat kekeras kepalaan Sakura luntur begitu saja.

"Aku akan disana selama beberapa tahun, dan mungkin menghabiskan waktu sekolahku disana, tapi mungkin aku akan tetap berkuliah di Tokyo."

**~BrokenAngel~**

"_Sasuke! Gawat! Sakura akan pindah ke Kyoto!_"

"Sai ... Kau terlalu keras. Biarkan saja gadis itu pergi ke Kyoto,"

"_Kau ... Tak mengejarnya?_"

"Untuk apa?"

"_Aku hanya takut kau menyesal setelah ini._"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu keputusannya saat menyetubuhi Sakura itu sangat salah. Tapi ... Apa yang bisa membuat gadis itu jera? Tak ada cara lain. Namun ... Ia kira Sakura akan memohon padanya, tapi gadis itu memilih menjauhi masalahnya dan mengubur kenangan buruk didalam hatinya sendiri.

Ia tak mengira Sakura akan pergi ke Kyoto dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ... Sebentar, sebentar. Bagaimana kalau Sakura hamil? Ia akan menanggung masalah besar setelah ini.

Ah, tidak mungkin.

Sakura sudah pasti akan menggugurkannya. Gadis itu licik. Sangat licik hingga dirinya ingin mencekal gadis itu kapan saja. Sasuke benci kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak menyukainya, dilihat dari cara gadis itu bertingkah.

Gadis itu membencinya. Sama besarnya dengan gadis itu benci pada Ayahnya. Ia adalah pihak yang turut berpartisipasi dalam menghancurkan hidup Sakura. Ia harus mengambil resiko untuk dibenci Sakura, toh itu untuk kebaikan gadis itu sendiri.

Tapi sekarang ... Ia harus bagaimana?

Akankah ia menggapai Sakura kedalam dekapannya lagi ...

... Atau membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari genggamannya?

**~BrokenAngel~**

"Sakura ... Demi tuhan! Kau ini yakin mau pindah?"

Sakura menatap Sasori malas. Memangnya ... Kenapa kalau ia mau pindah, salah? Sakura yakin, tidak. "Begitulah," jawab Sakura sekenannya.

"Apa ini ... Di akibatkan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kizashi, Sakura melotot mendengarnya. Memang, sekarang Sakura ingin berpamitan dengan Kizashi, Karin, dan Sasori sebelum kepergiannya ke Kyoto.

Sakura masih diam, bergeming enggan menjelaskan. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi sebaiknya kau harus menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk sementara," ucap Karin. Ayah Sakura dan Sasori kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku mohon, apapun yang terjadi padaku ... Jangan pernah memberi informasi kepada Uchiha Sasuke!"

**~BrokenAngel~**

Ya.

Niat Sakura telah bulat. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Kyoto lusa. Tinggal besok mengurus surat kepindahannya dan besoknya ia akan meluncur ke Kyoto. Semoga saja disana Sakura mendapat hidup yang lebih tenang.

Kini, ia sedang meminum secangkir _latte_ sambil menatap sekitar rumahnya. Hari sudah malam, dan ia masih belum ingin beranjak tidur. Sekali-kali ia ingin menelusuri rumahnya dengan kedua _emerald_ miliknya.

Ingatannya kembali terngiang saat-saat dimana ia kecil. Polos, bersih, suci—beda dengan dirinya yang sekarang—pendendam, dingin, angkuh, dan juga ... Kotor. Kotor karna Uchiha brengsek satu itu!

Sungguh, ia tak bisa memaafkan kelakuan Sasuke. Dia yang membuat Sakura menjadi wanita secara paksa, dia laki-laki yang membuat hidup Sakura hancur berantakan, dan dia ... Dia yang membuat Sakura merasakan cinta dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sakura dan Sasuke memang sama. Sama-sama kontras dalam satu hal, sama-sama keras kepala dalam suatu hal, dan lain-lain. Yang membedakan hanya satu hal ...

... Apakah pemuda itu mempunyai rasa yang sama dengannya?

**~BrokenAngel~**

Berkas pindah sekolah telah dilampir dan telah disetujukan, barang-barang telah dipersiapkan, tinggal menunggu hari esok untuk keberangkatannya ke Kyoto. Tak ada telepon dari Sasuke maupun kawannya, Ino seringkali menelponnya tapi tak dijawab.

Ah ... Sungguh ia tak sabar menantikan damainya Kyoto besok. Sungguh!

**~BrokenAngel~**

Hari keberangkatan sudah tiba, dan Sasuke masih enggan menelpon Sakura. Seingatnya, Sakura akan berangkat pukul delapan pagi. Dan ini sudah jam sembilan. Seringkali ia memegang telepon genggamnya hanya untuk menelpon Sakura, namun niatnya batal juga. Ia masih enggan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Sampai kapan ia harus begini?

Ia bulatkan tekadnya dan menelpon Sakura.

**~BrokenAngel~**

Nada dering telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Ia yang sedang berada dikursi belakang mobil kemudian mengecek handphone-nya. Bersamaan dengan ia mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke, supir berteriak.

"AAAAAAA!"

**~BrokenAngel~**

Raganya yang tengah kacau balau terlempar dari mobil ini mencoba meraih telepon genggamnya, namun gagal. Raganya terlalu sakit untuk mengambil itu. Bersamaan dengan sebuah kata yang tergumam dari mulutnya, ia menangis lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"Sa ... Su ... Ke ..."

**~BrokenAngel~**

_Diberitakan bahwa Lady Haruno Sakura yang tengah menuju Kyoto mengalami kecelakaaan fatal. Saat ini, belum dikonfirmasi apakah dirinya selamat atau tidak. Pasalnya nona muda itu terlempar sejauh lima meter dari tempat kecelakaan._

**Klik.**

"Saku ... Ra."

Dan air mata jatuh dari dua bola mata jelaga milik bungsu Uchiha.

_**Part I: End.**_

* * *

A/N: Oke. Saya tau ini enggak memuaskan sama sekali dan jatuhnya sad-ending. Tapi, broken angel dua gak bakal sad kok. Mungkin hurt, tapi endingnya gak gitu. Soal BA 2 yang kapan updatenya, mungkin hari sabtu (Tanggal 28) atau lusa. Tenang, ini gak bakal sad-ending. Dan juga, aku makasih banget buat yang selama ini dukung aku, review buat cepet update, dan ampe nge-pm buat ngingetin update! Terimakasih. Aku menghargai empati kalian terhadapku. Dan sebagai hadiah, aku usahakan BA 2 muncul dengan sangat _perfect_.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
